Dimension Heroes Remastered
by Limited Master RX
Summary: Dimensions cross as a war rages. Few attempt to destroy artifacts that could change everything. They now begin to bring them together to destroy. A force wants these artifacts. It leaves two sides, to use or destroy. Can the few save their dimension alongside others?
1. Chapter 1 Act 1

It all started at a stone temple during dusk. The tall temple had many stairs leading to thick stone. Covered by moss, it blended with a surrounding jungle. Around the temple was a large open field. At the front of the field were two figures. One was a male Japanese Akita covered in fawn colored fur. There was white fur on the muzzle and a black heart shaped nose. There were mint green irises on his unfused eyes. He wore a gappa traveler cape with thick white and green vertical lines. It reached down to his hips while closed like a cone. He had slender white pants with straw colored sandals. Wrapped around his shoulders, arms, and hands were long white bandages. There was a rice hat which covered a hachimaki headband. Like the cape, it had thick white and green vertical lines. On his back was a silver katana. There was a thick dark blue gauntlet with a crystal ring on the right hand. On the back was a big yellow gem. Next to him was a male rooster. He was bulky with red skin mohawk, below the yellow beak, and on the sides of the head. Orange irises inside of unfused eyes. On the upper half of his body was orange with the lower half covered by black feathers. His arms were black with orange fingers. His tail feathers were black with a big white spot. He wore a red stash that had warped around his chest, above the right arm, and below the left. On it was a pink rose pin. The bulky rooster looked to the Akita. "So we've made it before the others could." The rooster said. (The Akita looked to three hidden figures) "Just keep an eye in case the Rebellion or Obsidian arrive, if that happens, warn us." The Akita ordered. "Got it Shade, be careful Rojo." Someone said. (The other three had ran off, hiding behind some fallen pillars. Shade and Rojo began to climb up the stairs.

The two made it to the top and looked around. Many trees and the darkness covered the scenic view. Shade looked at a part of the temple's formation. He saw small orange lights escaping from the edges of a rectangle stone. Shade looked at Rojo and nodded) "This is a way in, nothing I can do." Rojo said. (Shade turned around, noticing the rooster. He had curled his fingers into fists. The Akita moved away as the rooster threw a punch. The wall had fallen to pieces) "Thanks Rojo." Shade complimented. "Yeah, but is it safe?" Rojo asked. "It'll be all over soon." Shade answered. (He ran into the temple, Rojo smiled and ran in after Shade.

Inside, it was small with thick stones forming the walls and floor. Around the room were many torches, all lit. In the center was a spiral staircase made of thick stones. Rojo grabbed a nearby torch and walked around. Shade took a step back from Rojo, eyes staring at the flame. Rojo ignored this and let the flames reveal the room) "This place has disappeared for a thousand years, the fire, is it new?" Rojo asked. "Who knows, but we must find those gems, (Shade looked at his glove) and this will help us destroy them." Shade declared. "You don't even know what this glove can do." Rojo mentioned. "I know, but I at least have an easier job then you trying to get a girl." Shade muttered. (He saw Rojo with the torch, moving his arm towards Shade. The Akita moved back) "Listen Shade, we're on an important mission, stop messing around!" Rojo chided. (Shade rubbed his head) "Thanks." Shade thought. (Rojo pointed to some stairs) "Lets go down, and no more goofing off." Rojo ordered. (He walked for the stairs, grabbing Shade's gappa. The two climbed down the stairs. Shade only stared at the flames of the torch.

Outside, the hidden three were now up on a hill near the temple. While one was looking at the temple, the other two had looked at the open field. One had binoculars, someone watched him) "Anything yet Miler?" Someone asked. "Nothing yet, we're just lucky to have made it this far without anyone noticing." Miler muttered. (He looked up to an anthropomorphic mountain goat. He had thick white fur and long legs, which made him tall. Stretched furry muzzle with a short white beard underneath. His unfused eyes had yellow irises with a thick black horizontal line. On the top of his head were two curved upward gray horns. He wore a blue captain's coat with white cuffs and three golden buttons on the front. His pants were black and there were white shoes and gloves. Both had thick cuffs. Gripped in his right hand was a brown cane with a golden sphere. The goat only looked around, seeing Miler the Pigeon. He had many long gray feathers covering his body. The binoculars covered his unfused eyes which had orange irises. His beak was black with a thick white bridge. The tail feathers were medium sized with dull edges. His arms had long thick feathers with smaller ones for fingers. The legs were hot pink. He wore a silver helmet with brown goggles. There was a brown vest with two big pockets. Around his waist was a dark brown belt with a silver oval buckle. The pants were long with the right leg torn. Short boots were brown with a darker shade for the soles) "Good to know that the Rebellion idiots aren't here." The goat cheered. "Yeah, that's a good thing, Billy, want me to do anything?" Miler asked. "No, just watch, there's nothing we can do but wait." Billy answered. "Yeah, but I'm nervous, how can we survive if we're caught?" Miler asked. "If it's the Rebellion, they'll force us to join, but in the hands of Obsidian." Billy paused. "We'll be dead." Someone added. (The pigeon and goat looked to the other one.

It a dark red scorpion with black fused eyes. There were dark red irises. His muzzle, arms, and legs were dark green. He had no nose. There were six arms, each having three fingers. The two upper hands were tarsus. His tail was long with dark green symbols of melting skulls on the sides. The stinger had a dark green tip. He wore an orange turban. On the forehead was a sun stone. He wore a cream shirt with an orange vest and a long white cape. His cream baggy pants were thick with white shoes. He was lifting himself up by his tail) "See anything?" Billy asked. "No, we're just lucky that nothing's happened." Toxic Dune soothed. (They continued to look at the temple.

After a while, Miler jumped as the trio heard explosions. Each had looked around, soon seeing stars disappear from the sky. Miler had his binoculars aimed at a red light from the forest. His beak dropped, in the view were machines. They each had shapes of ants. All had a tanzanite purple color with bombs tied to their arms, legs, and waist. They didn't have muzzles, but there were black tear shaped eyes. The arms and hands were plain, only having tanzanite spheres beeping on the palms. It was also on the foot parts. On the back was a big box. The pigeon looked to Billy and Toxic Dune) "There already here." Miler gulped. (Billy grabbed the pigeon's binoculars and looked through them. He saw the machines and moved the binoculars down) "My Memoriasis." Billy muttered. (He looked to the pigeon) "Miler, tell Shade and Rojo that Obsidian's army is here." Toxic Dune ordered. "Get going Miler, we'll run, (Miler got up, opening his arms, he began to fly for the temple) we have to follow Miler!" Billy ordered. (He pushed Toxic Dune towards the temple) "What, we're not going there!" Toxic Dune yelled. "I have a plan." Billy muttered. "Well, if we get in trouble, I'll give you plenty of venom!" Toxic Dune chided. (The two had began to run for the temple. In the flames, more black machines appeared. There was a much bigger figure then the others. It pointed to the temple and they all began to advance.

Inside of the temple, Miler flew down the stairs with goggles on. Passing through the many small halls, the pigeon kept flying. He was thinking, did Billy and Toxic Dune escape? The pigeon then stopped, staying airborne. He looked around the big hallway he was in. The pigeon noticed a flame near the end of the hallway. He flew forward, soon seeing Shade and Rojo. Shade was farther then Rojo, still glaring at the flame) "Guys!" Miler yelled. (The two looked to see the pigeon) "What is it Miler?" Shade asked. (Miler had landed onto the stone ground) "Obsidian's army is coming, we must find the Memento Mori!" Miler answered. "Calm down, we're going forward, come with us!" Shade ordered. (He ran with Rojo as Miler flew.

Up at the entrance, Billy and Toxic Dune were heading down the stairs. The scorpion was going down faster then Billy. He looked up to see the goat with his cane hitting each step) "Billy, what plan do you have?" Toxic Dune asked. "Don't worry, if Shade fails to do the job, I will." Billy said. "But, are you okay with how old you are?" Toxic Dune asked. "Age doesn't mean anything for me." Billy chuckled. "Can't you just hurry up, Obsidian will kill us at this pace!" Toxic Dune yelled. (He sighed, running back up to wrap his tail around Billy. The scorpion ran down the stairs, Billy had gripped his cane. While Toxic Dune ran, the two began to hear explosions and feel earthquakes. Rubble began to fall, some of it hit the stairs and the two fell to the ground. Toxic Dune landed first, unwrapping his tail, Billy fell on top of the scorpion. More blocks of stone fell, hitting the ground. The ground kept rumbling as more explosions occurred. Billy noticed a block about to fall onto the the scorpion. He grabbed Toxic Dune's tail and ran, letting the block fall. Its impact caused the floor to collapse. Billy fell through the hole, dragging Toxic Dune. The two fell to the darkness, explosions roared.

Deep down, Shade, Rojo, and Miler made it to a big room. There was a small temple structure in the center. Torches were forming a path leading to the temple. On the walls were pictures of ancient times. The top of the small temple were seven pillars. Embedded on them were seven pieces of armor. Two gauntlets and boots, a helmet, and a cape. Shade walked up the steps. Heart pounding at a fast rate. Miler looked at Rojo) "If only Billy were here to help." Miler gulped. "We just have to wait and see." Rojo muttered. (Shade went to the center of the seven pillars. Looking upon the glove, it's yellow gem glowed. The seven dark pieces began to move out of their sockets. Golden light consumed them. During Shade's concentration, the three heard rumbling and muffled explosions. Above the path, stones fell. One was a stone block. On top of the block was Billy and Toxic Dune) "Uh, hello guys." Billy said. "Billy, nice to see you." Miler chuckled. (Toxic Dune had rubbed his head, dangling his tail, Billy climbed down. The scorpion snarled in pain before Billy hit the ground. Toxic Dune hit the ground, eyes closed) "The Memento Mori, Shade." Billy said. (The Memento Mori moved from their slots. Shade looked upon the pieces of armor and smiled) "So he did it." Toxic Dune said. (The group went up the steps to see Shade) "Now that their out, it's time to destroy them." Billy said. "No, the armor is to be mine." Someone said. (The group looked to the open hole in the ceiling) "He's here." Rojo chided.

(Something slammed into the ground, dust flying. The heroes were ready, he was here. Dust cleared up to reveal an android. It wore obsidian black armor. White parts were on the neck, arms, and legs. The knight's helmet had covered the face by it's visor. On the forehead was a big ruby spike pointing upwards. The body armor's center had a thick ruby spike pointing forward. Silver shoulder pads had ruby spikes on the front. The rectangle forearms and boots were black with silver on the wrists and top of the boots. While the boots have only one spike on the front, the forearms have four spikes on the wrists. The hands were black with a ruby spike on the back. Fingers were white with silver sphere joints. They were behind sharp ruby claws. The feet have a rounded front with a flat back having a rounded top. On the ankle part are big silver spheres. In his hands was a big ruby sword. More machines dropped, mechanical ants) "Obsidian, I knew you would want to get your hands on the Memento Mori!" Shade yelled. "Look around, this war has lived for years, give me the armor." Obsidian said. "What can you do to end this war?" Billy asked. "End, not yet, but I'll get them (Obsidian moved his hand, letting the ants move away) no matter what." Obsidian declared.

(He raised his sword and red electricity began to fly. Hitting the ground, it formed rubies. Rojo and Miler went forward, down the temple's steps. Obsidian waited for the two to get close. The two birds stopped and Obsidian raised his sword. Red electricity flew, Rojo ran forward while Miler flew around, avoiding the rubies. Obsidian watched Miler before looking down at Rojo. The roosted punched Obsidian, there wasn't a sound as Rojo punched. Obsidian didn't have a single dent. The machine grabbed Rojo's arm and threw him towards a ruby. Miler body slammed into Obsidian's back. Miler flew away, shaking his head. He noticed Obsidian, not a single scratch. The machine turned around, aiming his sword at Miler, red electricity went flying. Miler flew around, noticing Rojo getting up. With this distraction, electricity had hit Miler's left wing, encasing it in ruby. Miler slammed into the ground near Obsidian. He had his ruby sword raised at Miler's head. Before he could end him, Rojo punched Obsidian's leg. The machine fell. Rojo grabbed Miler and ran for the temple. Obsidian gripped his sword and aimed. Before the two could notice, they were both encased in ruby.

Toxic Dune's eyes widened as he saw his two friends in ruby. He looked to see the Memento Mori fading. Billy had a smile on his face. Obsidian was walking forward, Shade continued to destroy the armor. Toxic Dune went to Billy) "Billy, we have to protect Shade!" Toxic Dune ordered. "Alright, Shade, please finish this." Billy said. "I'm understand." Shade muttered. (Toxic Dune ran down the stairs as Obsidian became silent.

The scorpion stopped, his clothes dissolved into sand. He was bald with a sphere shape with his body having rigdes. The grains hit the steps. Obsidian dashed forward with his sword ready. Toxic Dune saw Obsidian, the machine noticed a smirk on the scorpion's face. Obsidian slammed his sword, but the sand rose up and formed a fist. It hit Obsidian and sent him back. Pushed back, Obsidian aimed his sword at Toxic Dune, firing red electricity. The sand formed into a wall and rubies encased it. Toxic Dune jumped over it and saw more lighting bolts flying from Obsidian's sword. With speed, Toxic Dune went forward, jumping up to jab his tail at the ruby blade. Obsidian's white eye glowed as his sword fired red electricity. Toxic Dune's eyes widened as his body began to be immobile. He fell to the floor and looked up, his body was becoming stiff. Obsidian's single eye stared down at Toxic Dune. The scorpion became trapped in a ruby.

Billy watched, fear in his eyes. He kept looking at Obsidian) "Shade, how painful has this war been?" Billy asked. "Indescribable." Shade answered. (He looked to see a ruby wall, and Obsidian coming) "Hurry up!" Billy yelled. (Obsidian headed for the two. Billy got out a pistol, bullets went flying. Obsidian walked as bullets fell from his armor. The machine dashed forward and impaled Billy through his shoulder. Billy's eyes widened as blood seeped from his wound. Shade saw Obsidian's white eye, it was staring at him. A drop of Billy's blood hit one of the Memento Mori. Obsidian flung Billy at Shade. The Memento Mori began to glow, they became consumed in light. Light faded, the heroes and Obsidian disappeared. The robotic ants looked around, no sign of their leader. They began to glow, times up. Smoke and fire filled the sky as stones fell.


	2. Chapter 1 Act 2

Meanwhile, in another place, there was a pine forest. The trees were tall as the center was a big mountain, but there was another one in the distance. Running around these trees was a blue blur. It kept going, letting many pine straws fly. Passing through the many trees, there was a sign with two locations written on it. The blur had stopped to look at it. It was Sonic the Hedgehog! The signs had Desolate Mountain, and another was Tavern Town. Sonic ran for Tavern Town, knowing that someone was waiting. He kept running, soon entering into a mountain's mossy cave. It was dark, but had blue lights and the roar of water. Sonic had made it out of the cave, seeing a small town on a lake. It was made of logs. That lake had a waterfall that was coming from the mountain. Surrounding the lake was many maple trees. Where Sonic was at, there were some carved stairs leading to the town. Sonic ran down these stairs and made pass the log bridge. He was at the small town. There were nine buildings, all made of logs. The one in the middle was bigger then others, having a white flag with three golden leaves. Two other big buildings. One was two stories while the other was a train car. There were signs for the two. One was Memory Lake Tavern, and another building had Maple River Diner. The others were just plain log cabins, possibly homes. Sonic had went for the tavern, opening the door.

Inside, there was a thick scent of oak. Wood was everywhere to form the building. At the front was a white counter with a vase having a small plant and cash register. Behind the counter is a white door. On the left was some stairs going up while bending right. At the right of the counter was two saloon swinging doors. Sonic went to a bell on the wall. He wrung it and there was silence) "Helo, is anyone here?" Sonic asked. "Must be a vacation, then why was the door unlocked?" Sonic thought. (He turned around, footsteps echoed from the swinging doors. They moved away to reveal two figures.

One was anthromorphic black wolf. He had an extended white muzzle. His nose was round with two nostrils. The ears were stretched triangles. He had a bushy black tail. The armor was silver with a helmet covering the entire head. On it was a thick visor with three thick opened lines. The main body armor had a crescent moon, the back had two openings for thick leather bags. Covering those bags was a silver shield. The crest was a dark blue with many white stars. Some had lines to form the Corvus Constellation. In the center was a full moon. The boots were metal. Silver forearm armor had a crescent moon scythe for the outer part of the forearms. There were thick silver shoes with metal bolts. On the wrists of the gauntlets were two rings. On the right wrist was an obsidian ring. The ring had four different colored gems. An emerald leaf, a sapphire tear, ruby flame, and a topaz lighting bolt, On the left was a rusty gold ring. It had an old pocket watch inserted on the front. On the ring itself was many curved silver lines. Next to him was a female anthromorphic river otter. Her fur was ivory with most of it being covered in a metal bodysuit. The thin muzzle was white with a small black upside down triangle nose. Her eyes were unfused, but had lavender irises. The bodysuit had small metal bobbin rings on arms, legs, chest, and neck. Cables perforated all across the body. Covering the chest and arms was a short faux baby blue leather jacket. She wore black gloves and dark purple shoes. The two looked at Sonic) "Are you waiting on service?" Sonic asked. "No, we're waiting for someone else." The wolf said. (Sonic looked at the otter's metal body. She noticed Sonic's green irises and gripped her jacket. Looking at a white vase. The Wolf snarled at Sonic) "Oh, sorry, I didn't know she was sensitive." Sonic apologized. "You'd better be, (The wolf looked at the otter) it's alright Ivory." The wolf soothed. "How much longer can we wait?" Ivory asked. "I'm sure he'll show up." The wolf said. (The two paused as they felt the ground shaking.

Escaping from the cabin, they saw other people running away as water splashed. The three followed to main ground. Ground kept shaking, clouds became darker. On the main ground, Sonic looked around. The ground stopped shaking, the sky became bright with a flash of purple light. Rising up, Sonic's eyes widened as a pillar of purple rose up. It vanished, Ivory looked at Sonic) "Are you alright?" Ivory asked. (Sonic looked to the otter) "Did you see that?" Sonic asked. "See what, we didn't see anything." Ivory pasued. "Have any idea where this 'that' was?" The wolf asked. "I don't know, but I've got to find out." Sonic said. "May we assist?" The wolf asked. "Okay, my name is Sonic." Sonic introduced. "Sonic, your well known around these parts." The wolf said. "Yeah, but it's time we get going." Sonic said. (The ground began to shake. Parts of the ground cracked to reveal purple light) "Whats going on?" The wolf asked. (Flashes of light occured in the sky, Sonic gripped his chest) "Are you okay?" Ivory asked. "I feel something." Sonic explained. (Ivory looked at the wolf) "Hunter, what's going on?" Ivory asked. "I don't know, but it's something dangerous." Hunter said. (Sonic nodded) "Right, I'm going to find the source before anyone gets hurt." Sonic said. (He ran off towards the cave. Hunter and Ivory gave chase.

Sonic ran through the woods, looking at the the black sky. Leaves fell to the ground, trees became darker. Ivory and Hunter saw the changes) "I never expected this." Hunter thought. (He noticed Ivory slowing down. She was checking her bobbin holes) "It's okay Ivory, your suit isn't going to fall off." Hunter said. "I'm not sure about this." Ivory said. "I know, but everything's dying around us." Hunter said. "Does Sonic know of the source?" Ivory asked. "He will, now let's go." Hunter said. (The two followed Sonic. Another beam of light rose to the sky. Sonic shileded his eyes before looking upon it. The light originated from the Desolate Mountain. Sonic looked back before running for the light.

At the entrance of Desolate Mountain, Sonic, Hunter, and Ivory looked around. The mountain had a thick shade of red. The entrance was like an opened mouth of sharp teeth, above were two triangle cuts with fire on them. Sonic saw the beam of light) "Is this the source?" Hunter asked. (Sonic nodded before running into the mountain. Ivory and Hunter looked at each other before entering inside.

Making their way up the mountain, the three reached to the top. The sky was still black, Sonic noticed the light disappeared. On the crater, Obsidian was in the center. Surrounding him were Rojo, Miler, Toxic Dune, and Billy, all on the ground. Shade was next to the entrance. Obsidian and Shade glared at Sonic, Hunter, and Ivory) "Newcomers, those of the Rebellion." Obsidian said. "Rebellion, what are you talking about?" Sonic asked. "We're not a part of your game." Hunter chided. "Your not on the enemy sides?" Shade asked. (The wolf nodded before looking upon Obsidian. Gripped in his hand was a Memto Mori Cape) "It doesn't matter which side you belong to, I will end your lives." Obsidian said. (He let the Memento Mori Cape wrap around his neck. It glowed to a bright emerald color. Gripping his blade, Obsidian glared at the animals.

Shade rushed forward, gripping his katana, he slashed at the machine. Obsidian moved his blade to follow Shade's moves. The cape began to take a liquid form and splash it over Shade. Obsidian kicked the Akita to the ground. Sonic moved forward, the cape splashed onto the hedgehog. As Sonic ran, he felt slower before stopping. Legs were stuck to the ground. Obsidian walked forward and fired red electricity. Sonic's eyes widened, his body was turning into rubies. Obsidian looked at the wolf and otter. The red gem on Hunter's obsidian ring glowed. With a quick move, Hunter unleashed fire at Obsidian. The machine slashed through the flames and let the Memento Mori splash onto the two. Hunter shook his fur, noticing his ring was consumed in emerald liquid. Ivory looked around, no sign of goo on her. Obsidian moved back before aiming his blade at the two. Red electricity went flying and hit both Ivory and Hunter. Both were consumed in rubies. Obsidian sighed before the Memento Mori reformed. He looked at Shade, pointing his blade at the Akita's face) "Your lucky that you sent them away, you only stalled the end." Obsidian said. "You'll never win." Shade snarled. "I understand, but this is over." Obsidian said. (His sword glowed and he unleashed red electricity.

Breaking through the rubies, Hunter fell from the broken ruby. The goo was gone from his ring. The wolf looked around, Obsidian was gone and the sky became clear. Hunter looked to see the rubies. He slamed his fist to where Ivory was sealed. She fell out, shilding her eyes) "Are you okay Ivory?" Hunter asked. "Yes, but where's the machine?" Ivory asked. "He left with the Memento Mori Cape." Hunter answered. "Should we help the others?" Ivory asked. (Hunter nodded before kicking rubies. Ivory helped out as the rubies shattered. Everyone looked around) "Ugh my head, what's going on?" Miler asked. "We let Obsidian get away." Shade said. "What, with the Memento Mori?" Billy asked. "Only the cape, I sent the others away." Shade explained. "Where too?" Billy asked. "I don't know, (Shade noticed Ivory going up to Bill) just who are you?" Shade asked. "Ivory, I never expected to see you here." Billy said. "Yeah, (Ivory looked at Hunter) he helped me find you." Ivory explained. "Well, if we're out of the temple through the Memento Mori, dimensions." Billy muttered. "Dimensions, what does that mean?" Miler asked. "We went Dimension Traveling, it's amazing how you managed to do it." Billy said. "Really, so your from another dimension?" Sonic asked. "Yes, Obsidian, what can we do?" Shade asked. "What do you mean?" Miler asked. "Obsidian is going to get the Memento Mori and rule over us." Shade said. "Hey, do you need help?" Sonic asked. "Your willing to help us?" Shade asked. "I always help others, and with what your going through, I'll help." Sonic said. "Thank you, but we're too late, Obsidian's gone and we have no clue where to go next." Shade said. (His eyes widened as he noticed a pillar of light. Sonic turned around to see the same light) "Does anyone else see this?" Sonic asked. "I do, but what is it?" Shade asked. "You both see something we cannot?" Ivory asked. "Again, how strange, let's investigate that light." Sonic said. "Only we can see it?" Shade asked. "Let's follow where you see the light." Hunter said. (They began their descent down the mountain.

During the walk to the mountain, the group walked for it) "Your name is Ivory, correct?" Rojo asked. "Yes, we came from the same dimension your from." Ivory said. "How were you able to get to this unknown dimension?" Billy asked. "It's a secret, we don't want Obsidian or anyone else to find out." Hunter explained. "I see, but Ivory, why did you decide to come?" Billy asked. "I wanted to say thanks for before." Ivory said. "Did you tell that wolf?" Billy asked. "Hunter, no, all he did know was the gem." Ivory said. "Yeah, bloodstones." Hunter said. "I hope he knows only of the stone." Billy thought. "Can you still see the light?" Miler asked. "Yeah, how mysterios." Shade said. "Want me to fly further?" Miler asked. "Sure, (Shade pointed to the mountain) wait for us up there." Shade ordered. (Miler nodded before adjusting his goggles. Flapping his wings, Miler flew for the mountain) "Shade, I'm glad you sent the Memento Mori away." Billy sighed. "Are you okay?" Shade asked. (Billy rubbed his shoulder) "Yeah, even if Obsidian has one piece, I hope we'll stop him." Billy said. "What's wrong?" Ivory asked. (She went to Billy's shoulder) "Just a stab wound, nothing to worry about." Billy said. "A stab, you could get it infected!" Ivory yelled. "I know how bleeding works, I'll be fine." Billy soothed. "Are you sure?" Ivory asked. "Calm down Ivory, Billy will get better." Rojo soothed. (He had fingers around Ivory's extended fur. Ivory paused, she moved away to Hunter. Wrapping her arms around Hunter's chest, the wolf glared at Rojo) "Were you trying to hurt her?" Hunter asked. "No, why would I hurt a beautifl lady?" Rojo asked. "Rojo, now's not the time to attract ladies." Shade chided. "You try to get girls?" Ivory asked. "No, dang it Shade, I wasn't!" Rojo yelled. "Could we stop arguing?" Billy asked. "Right, we're almost at the mountain." Shade said. (They kept walking for it.

After a while, Sonic and the rest made it to a part of the mountain near Tavern Town. Climbing up, the group made it to the top where Miler was. He was preening his feathers. Eyes widened to see the heroes climbing. His feathers were ruffled before he flapped his wings) "Miler, calm down." Rojo said. "I hate it when people see me preening!" Miler yelled. "Sorry we're in the middle of your work." Ivory apologized. "Hedgehog, the light's gone!" Shade said. "Yeah, I saw it too, oh, and I'm Sonic." Sonic repeated. (Hunter moved some plants to reveal a stairway) "Hey guys, look what's down here." Shade said. (The group saw the stairs) "What do you think's down there?" Sonic asked. "Only one way to find out." Billy said. (The group climbed down the stairs.

Inside, they found a large room with a huge sapphire carved tornado in the center. On the walls were paintings) "Wow, what a stone." Ivory gasped. "Amazing how you two were able to find this." Rojo complimented. "Yeah, but what does this do?" Shade asked. "Sonic, Shade, since you were the ones to see the location, why don't you examine it?" Billy asked. (Sonic and Shade went forward towards the sapphire) "What do you think this is?" Sonic asked. "I don't know, but I feel some sort of power." Hunter said. (Sonic rubbed his fingers onto the sapphire. The sapphire began to glow a bright blue. It fired a laser, hitting the ground. It formed a portal) "A Dimension Portal, such wonder!" Billy yelled. "We can travel to other dimensions?" Sonic asked. "Yes, I never thought we would see one here." Hunter said. "Where does it lead too?" Ivory asked. "Who knows, only one way to find out." Hunter said. (Shade looked at Sonic) "Do you have anything else left to do before we leave?" Shade asked. "No, all I have left to do is save the world." Sonic said. He smiled as the others jumped into the portal. Sonic looked outside and went inside.


	3. Chapter 2 Act 1

A dimension portal opened up, Sonic and other animals. They looked around to see sand. Wind blew, sand flew in the air. "So we're in a new dimension." Shade said. "Yes, we're in an unknown desert." Rojo said. "Just what I need!" Toxic Dune cheered. (Everyone looked at the scorpion. Sand went to the scorpion and formed clothes) "How were you able to do that?" Ivory asked. "It's been a talent of mine to manipulate sand." Toxic Dune explained. "Interesting, can you be able to search for anything other then sand?" Hunter asked. "Why not ask Miler, he's the flyer." Toxic Dune said. "Want to challenge me?" Miler asked. "No, I just provided the wolf some help." Toxic Dune said. "It's Hunter, now pigeon, how far can you go to find civilization?" Hunter asked. "Many miles, I'll come back when I find something." Miler said. (He flapped his wings and flew off. Rojo went to Ivory) "What a warm heat, do you have any elemental powers?" Rojo asked. (He had an arm around Ivory's shoulder, fingers touching the wires) "No, just let go." Ivory muttered. "What's wrong, you do look nice, that suit doesn't bother me." Rojo soothed. "Please, leave me." Ivory begged. (A pillar of sand rose up below the rooster and he flew. Ivory moved back before seeing Shade and Toxic Dune. The scorpion had one of his arms up) "Sorry about Rojo, he's into girls." Shade apologized. "Do I look too different?" Ivory asked. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked. (The otter gripped her jacket and looked away) "Ivory, everything's okay, that rooster learned his lesson." Hunter said. "I know, thanks." Ivory soothed. (She went to Hunter and felt his armor) "Ivory, how did you meet this wolf?" Billy asked. "I met him at my camp after saying goodbye to you." Ivory explained. "Wouldn't you fight him for being in your territory?" Rojo asked. "He wanted to rest for the night, and I talked to him about Billy." Ivory explained. "Yeah, and she mentioned about wishing to see you again." Hunter explained. "And your still keeping the dimension travel method a secret?" Billy asked. "Yes." Hunter chided. "Guys!" Someone yelled. (The group looked to the sky.

Miler dived into the sand, a sand fist caught the bird. Toxic Dune smiled, the hand melted and Miler got up) "Are you okay?" Shade asked. "Yeah, I found something." Miler said. "What is it?" Ivory asked. "A giant pipe!" Miler explained. "A what?" Rojo asked. "A giant pipe, is the color green?" Sonic asked. "Yes, how did you know?" Miler asked. "I know which dimension we're in." Sonic said. "Are you sure?" Shade asked. "Yeah, just show us the pipe." Sonic said. "Okay then, (Miler flew up and the others followed) here we go!" Miler yelled.

After a while, the heroes saw a giant green pipe) "Yep, it's a Warp Pipe!" Sonic cheered. "What's a Warp Pipe?" Billy asked. "Miler, can you help me get on top of the pipe?" Sonic asked. (Miler nodded and flapped his wings. Flying, Sonic grabbed Miler's legs. The pigeon flew to the top of the pipe and Sonic let go. Sonic looked to the others) "Why are you on top of that pipe?" Shade asked. "Toxic Dune, can't you get the others in here?" Sonic asked. "Why?" Toxic Dune asked. "We can transport to another pipe by going down here!" Sonic answered. (He went into the pipe, making a noise. Toxic Dune made sand rise up to send the others into the Warp Pipe. The noise echoed as the scorpion jumped in.

Popping out of the pipe, Sonic looked around before jumping down. The others got out and hit the sand. They looked around before seeing something, a city) "Wow, how fast we are to civilization!" Hunter cheered. "Maybe we can find the Memento Mori." Billy mused. (They all began to move towards the city.

In the city, the group looked around. White walls surrounded the city. Creatures in red robes looked at the newcomers. Houses were of mushrooms, all having white caps. Hunter noticed Ivory gripping her jacket) "It's okay, they're thinking of the others more then you." Hunter soothed. (Ivory nodded and the otter and wolf looked at the creatures.

On the white cobblestones, the group saw two thick giant black capped mushrooms. Inside, the group found more white mask wearing red robbed figures. There were stands with many items. A giant spiral staircase was in the center) "Where do we search?" Shade asked. "Who knows, if only we could gather information for unknown events." Billy said. "Old or recent?" Someone asked. (The group looked to see one of the creatures behind a wooden stand. Surrounding him were clay pots) "Who are you?" Sonic asked. "I'm an owner of a stand." The creature said. "We want recent news of events." Billy said. "There is one event going on." The creature said. "Go on, we're willing to listen." Billy said. "Well, something strange has been going on." The creature said. "And that is?" Ivory asked. "There's an abandoned mansion located far east, it's giving off a massive blizzard." The creature answered. "Sounds interesting, is there any way for us to get there?" Billy asked. "Yes, a Warp Pipe's located in a forest far east, I'm not sure how long, that's the only way." The creature explained. "Right, thanks for the information." Shade thanked. "Be careful, two people already left to investigate." The creature said. "And their names are?" Miler asked. "Mario and Luigi." The creature said. "Who?" Shade asked. "I'll explain later, we've got to get going, thanks Shy Guy!" Sonic thanked. (He ran off and the others followed.

Outside of the city, the group trudged through the desert. Sand blew in the wind and the sun shined. Miler flew around the humid dunes. Goggles were covering his eyes from the small grains. Looking below, Miler saw Sonic and the others walking through the sand. Everyone but Shade had their arms shielding their eyes. Hunter covered himself in a black cloak) "Am I the only smart one around here?" Hunter asked. "Says the only person who's afraid of the sun." Rojo thought. "Toxic, can't you just get rid of this blowing sand?" Billy asked. "I can't, I only control sand on the ground, not that in the sky." Toxic Dune answered. "Great." Billy chided. "Hey, I'm the one with the shielding hat!" Shade said. "Yeah, gripping it to your face, watch out for cactus." Billy snarked. (Rojo began to whistle while ambling towards Ivory. The otter caught notice of this and rushed to Hunter, gripping his arm) "Again?" Hunter asked. (Ivory nodded as Rojo slapped sand into Shade's face. The Akita coughed with eyes becoming bloodshot. Shade glared at Rojo, now laughing. Reaching his hand underneath his cape's collar. Shade pulled out a red scarf from underneath and covered his mouth. The Akita was brushing his shut eyelids)f"What was that for?" Shade asked. "Ivory looked at you." Rojo muttered. "What?" Shade asked. "Get away from the otter." Rojo chided. (He walked away towards the others, eyes at Ivory. Miler landed, sand went flying from his wings movement) "Are we going the right way?" Miler asked. "I'm sure we are, we're still going east, right?" Sonic asked. (Everyone became silent. Billy reached in his pocket and picked out a compass) "Yep, we're heading east." Billy avered. "At least we aren't going west." Shade sighed. (Ivory went up to Sonic) "Who are Mario and Luigi?" Ivory asked. "Oh, that's a good question, their my friends." Sonic answered. "Just who are they?" Ivory asked. "They're the heroes of this dimension, I've known of them for a long time." Sonic explained. "There's only one thing that bothers me." Billy paused. "And what's that?" Sonic asked. "How did someone get the Memento Mori this fast?" Billy asked. "Who knows, let's just hope that the armor is at the abandoned mansion." Miler said. (Shade looked to his Pure Glove, eyes still red from the sand on his eyelids. The group kept walking through the hot terrain.

After a long trek, the heroes made it to a big rock. It was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by dunes. Sonic and the others looked around. It was already dusk with the moon illuminating the sand. Rojo lied on the ground, sand covered his feathers during his rest. Sonic and the others were near the rock. Farther then the others, Shade looked around with Miler's binoculars. Hunter had fire on his glove with the obsidian ring. The flames gave an orange light, contrasting the moon's blue. Sonic looked at Billy) "So, what was your real reason for dimension traveling?" Sonic asked. "We didn't expect to travel through dimensions." Billy said. "It was my fault." Someone sighed. (The group looked to Shade, head low and binoculars on the sand) "Shade, we didn't expect Obsidian to injure me!" Billy yelled. "Then how come I lost control of the armor?" Shade barked. "Obsidian stabbed me, my blood tainted the armor." Billy explained. "How, you never told me." Shade chided. "I didn't expect it to happen, (Billy went up to Shade and placed his cane onto the sand. He then hugged the Akita) I know how you feel." Billy soothed. (Shade looked at the flames before closing his eyes) "I'm sorry for my outburst." Shade apologized. "Don't worry, we should be happy that this had happened then the later." Billy said. (He moved away and grabbed Miler's binoculars. The goat gave Shade the binoculars. Shade brushed the sand off and waited as Billy got his cane. The goat walked away, heading back to Sonic and the others. Shade looked up at the stars, their shine illuminated in his eyes.

Billy sat down and looked at Sonic's concerned look) "Is everything alright?" Sonic asked. "Yes, we've just been under pressure." Billy said. "I see, well, where do you all come from?" Sonic asked. "A planet known as Mobuis, (Sand rose up and formed a sphere) before, it was peaceful, now." Toxic Dune paused. "War, for ten years, we've been fighting." Billy added. (More sand rose up to form Obsidian and an anthromorphic turtle) "There are two sides, Obsidian, and the Rebellion." Toxic Dune explained. "We're known as the Outsiders, the middle force that the two sides hate." Miler explained. "How come?" Ivory asked. "Because we're not on either side, Obsidian wants us dead." Billy explained. "And the Rebellion force us to join them." Toxic Dune said. (The sand fell to the ground, forming small hills. Ivory looked at Hunter) "How have you been?" Ivory asked. "Great, weather's pretty warm, but it isn't intense." Hunter answered. "Are you sensitive to heat?" Billy asked. "Yes, but only when it's intense." Hunter explained. "Then how come you can manipulate fire?" Sonic asked. (Hunter looked at his glove) "This ring gives me powers of the elements, it doesn't effect my body." Hunter explained. "Oh, I see, (Ivory noticed Miler lying on the sand, now asleep. She held a chuckle as she looked at Billy) what's the Memento Mori?" Ivory asked. (Billy looked at Toxic Dune) "Go ahead, tell them the story." Toxic Dune said. (He lied down onto the sand. Billy sighed before looking at Ivory)

"The Memento Mori originated from a person known as Nettogrof." Billy said. "Who's Nettogrof?" Sonic asked. "A person who wanted the dimensions to become one." Billy answered "Why?" Hunter asked. "No one knows, he's been dead for centuries." Billy explained. "How do you know of this?" Ivory asked. "This memory, passed down for so many years." Billy answered. "Did Nettogrof try to do something that caused danger?" Hunter asked. "Yes, there was a war with Memoraiasis against Nettogrof." Billy explained. "The Goddess of Light and Time, involved in war with the God of Death." Hunter said. "Yes, he died, but his armor is forever cursed." Billy explained. "If that's so, then how come people still die in our dimension?" Hunter asked. "Memoraiasis takes that role now from the deceased God of Death." Billy explained. "Are these two figures from your dimension?" Sonic asked. (Billy nodded, looking at the sky) "This story has nothing to do with your dimension Sonic." Billy sighed. "This is to help involving the Memento Mori's origins." Ivory added. "Indeed, but I have one question." Hunter paused. "What is it?" Billy asked."How come Memoraiasis didn't destroy the armor?" Hunter asked. "No one knows, (Billy looked around) I believe we should get some rest." Billy sighed. "Yeah, it's already late, thanks for the story Billy." Hunter yawned. (The flames died out and he lied on the sand. Covering himself with his black cloak, the wolf closed his eyes. Everyone else fell down, except for Shade. He heard the others splashing in the sand.

Shade slept through the night. By the crack of dawn, he opened his eyes. He saw Hunter watching the sun rise. The wolf wore his cloak, releasing shadow mist. Shade noticed everyone else sound asleep. With a sigh, Shade got his gappa and went up to the awakened wolf) "Hey Hunter, slept good?" Shade asked. "Fine, (Hunter began to mess with his visor) just got sand in my face." Hunter sighed. "Oh, do you need help?" Shade asked. "Okay, just don't look at my face." Hunter ordered. (He looked away and took off his visor. Shade grabbed it while looking at the rising sun. Gripping Hunter's visor, he noticed grains of sand. Brushing it, he felt the sand on his fingers. Sand flew to the ground. Hunter rubbed his face, feeling his fur stuck with sand) "Why do you wear that?" Shade asked. "It's something to protect me from the heat, I wasn't born in a warm place." Hunter answered. "Oh, the fire did puzzle me." Shade said. "It was the ring itself, it didn't effect my body." Hunter explained. "I stayed away from the conversation." Shade muttered. "We know, but why?" Hunter asked. "I'm afraid of fire." Shade spouted. "How come?" Hunter asked. "I can't tell, I don't want others to be sympathetic just because of a tragedy." Shade answered. "Okay then, sorry for asking." Hunter apologized. (The sun continued to rise. Shade gave Hunter his visor) "Here you go." Shade sighed. (The wolf grabbed it. He then adjusted it to his hidden face. Hunter looked at Shade, eyes hidden by his visor.

Morning rose with pink clouds, Miler flew around. The heroes continued their trek through the desert) "Anything yet Miler?" Billy asked. "Yeah, I see something in the distance!" Miler yelled. "It better not be another stupid rock!" Billy yelled. "What, we just passed by five of them." Rojo sighed. "Five, I thought there were twenty!" Ivory said. "Guys, it's not a rock, it's the forest!" Miler yelled. (Everyone looked up to the pigeon) "Lead the way then!" Sonic said. He ran off for Miler. The bird flapped his wings to keep up with Sonic. Everyone sighed before moving forward.


	4. Chapter 2 Act 2

A harsh wind blew through the desert. Sonic and others saw the forest. Consumed in ice, everything felt cold. The blue hedgehog tapped on a tree to feel the chill. Clouds appeared in the sky, snow fell down) "This is strange." Hunter said. "Toxic Dune, Miler, are you okay?" Ivory asked. (The scorpion shook, gripping his body) "I'll be fine." Toxic Dune moaned. "No, (Hunter's cloak disappeared, revealing his armor. The wolf went to the scorpion and hugged him) I'll help." Hunter soothed. "Miler, can you go through this weather?" Ivory asked. "Yeah, (Miler landed, shaking to let snow fall) you can go through this snow, right?" Miler asked. (Ivory nodded before picking up snow) "I remember seeing this when I was younger." Ivory said. "Before the Ten Year War?" Billy asked. "Yes, now let's go find the Warp Pipe." Ivory said. "Let's hope we can find Mario." Sonic said. (He ran off, snow flew in the air. Hunter got his shield from his back. Placing it above Toxic Dune's head. This shielded Toxic Dune from the falling snow) "There, if you start to get too cold, warn me." Hunter ordered. (Toxic Dune nodded.

The group walked through the snow encased forest. Miler and Toxic Dune huddled next to Hunter, Ivory, and Rojo. The wolf had fire on his fist. Sonic looked around, not knowing that the others were catching up. Billy and Shade looked behind to see the five) "How are you doing?" Billy asked. "Fine, but I don't know how long I'll last." Toxic Dune said. (He collapsed to the snow. Shade's eyes widened as he turned around) "Sonic, slow down!" Shade yelled. (The blue hedgehog stopped to see Shade and Billy running away. Eyes of concern, Sonic ran back to see everyone huddling near Toxic Dune. The blue hedgehog joined in warming the scorpion) "How far can you go without passing out?" Hunter asked. "I don't know, (Toxic Dune saw Billy getting up. The goat took off his jacket and gave it to Toxic Dune) Billy, what are you doing?" Toxic Dune asked. "You need this more then me." Billy soothed. (Toxic Dune got the jacket on, now feeling goat hair) "Thanks, I'm never used to these cold climates." Toxic Dune sighed. (The group kept walking through the snow, footprints imprinted upon the white.

Through the snow, the group found a Warp Pipe covered in ice. It was far in the center of a lake of ice. Blizzard winds blew upon the lake. Sonic and others moved back. Looking at the pipe, Hunter trudged onto the frozen lake. His armored boots kept him from slipping. Harsh winds tried to push the wolf back. Hunter snarled before making it to the pipe. Fire ignited his fist and he melted the ice consuming the pipe. The wolf began to slip and break the ice. Ivory took her jacket off and ran. The wires and bobbin holes disappeared as Ivory slid on the ice. She made it to the broken ice and found Hunter in the icy depths. Without word, Ivory dived into the water. Hunter's eyes widened, he felt a strong grip on his arm. Ivory began to pull him up. She popped her head out and felt talons on her shoulders. Looking up, Ivory saw Miler flapping his wings) "I'm helping you, pull Hunter out!" Miler yelled. (He pulled Ivory onto the ice. The otter and Miler both got Hunter away from the water. The wolf fnesed, with Ivory and Miler pulling him away.

Hunter lied on the snow. Ivory and Miler looked down to the wolf's visor. He coughed up water) "Are you alright?" Ivory asked. "Yeah, thanks for saving me." Hunter coughed. (Ivory gave a weak smile, wires and bobbin holes returned) "You should thank Miler." Ivory said. (The pigeon saluted) "Now we can move forward, Hunter, are you still mobile?" Shade asked. "I can still move." Hunter said. (He stood up, letting Ivory support him. The otter looked at Hunter's visor) "Come on, we've got to find the Memento Mori." Ivory said. (Miler gave the otter her jacket. Sonic looked at everyone) "We should go one at a time, Hunter, Toxic Dune, be careful." Sonic warned. (He ran through the lake, avoiding the big hole. Jumping into the pipe, Sonic disappeared. Billy took a step onto the ice. Cracks echoed, all hidden by the blizzard's wind. The goat made it to the pipe and looked at the others. He waved his cane in the air. Rojo went through the icy lake. Miler looked at Toxic Dune's tail. Wings flapped and he swooped in the air. He bit Toxic Dune's tail and he screamed. Miler flew around, ice formed around his feathers. Ivory and Hunter marched through the blizzard wind. Hunter felt his heart throbbing. He looked to the ice. Both made it to the pipe. Miler dived into the pipe, Toxic Dune screamed. A noise echoed, Ivory and Hunter looked back) "Shade, where is he?" Ivory asked. "We've got to head back, the others can find the Memento Mori." Hunter said. What if the ice breaks?" Ivory asked. "It won't, now let's find him." Hunter said. (He ran back to the main land. Ivory chased after him.

Shade snarled, his gappa and katana buried in the snow. A figure looked down upon him) "You may have the upper hand, Tanzanite, I will never loose." Shade said. "You have quite the guts, surrender now or face more pain." Tanzanite said. "Never, I will find the Memento Mori before Obsidian ever will!" Shade declared. "Then you will die in a frozen grave." Tanzanite said. "Enough, I will defeat you Tanzanite!" Shade declared. (He yanked his katana from the snow and rushed forward. Tanzanite slammed his fist, causing snow to rise. Blinded by this, he felt a fist to his chest. The Aktia landed to the snow, footsteps made their way to the dog. Shade turned around to see his foe. It was a tall machine in the shape of an anthropomorphic bear. Thick tanznaite purple armor covered it's body. The head was brown with two round ears. Covering the face was a tanzanite gas mask. Behind the mask were black unfused eyes with red irises. The body was a thick egg shape was plain, but on the back were two tan fuel tanks. Black tubes connected to the top of the tanks. The other side connected to the cylinder forearms. Both have an opening which reveals a flamethrower. The tan hands were thin with tanzanite claws. Thick rectangles legs had tubes wrap around the legs. They connected to the ankles. The foot parts are tan brown with more tanzanite claws. It looked down upon the Akita, aiming it's arm at it)"If you raise your fist, I'll push it down." Tanzanite threatened. (Shade looked up to see Tanzanite. Fire built up in the flamethrower. Before Tanzanite could fire, a wall of water hit the flamethrower. Ice formed in the trapped flames. The robot bear moved back before firing flames. Shade moved back, water rose to shield him.

The Akita looked back to see Hunter and Ivory. Hunter had water in his hand. Tanzanite looked at the two newcomers) "You two, thank goodness you didn't leave." Shade sighed. "Get back here!" Hunter ordered. (Shade got up and ran. Tanzanite looked upon the three. Ice shattered as flames went flying. Shade ducked as he got his katana. Gripping it, Shade noticed Hunter firing spheres of water. It hit the flamethrowers, allowing Shade to slash at them. With ice consuming them, the katana hit, but the flamethrowers didn't shatter. Tanzanite fired flames, causing Shade to hit the snow. Hunter went forward to help Shade. Tanzanite stomped on Shade, causing him to scream. Ivory watched Hunter dodging the flames of Tanzanite. The wolf unleashed water at Tanzanite's flames, causing more ice. It melted and causes water to hit the flames. Hunter kicked Tanzanite's flamethrower before unleashing fire onto his armor. Shade went forward and slashed Tanzanite's armor. The bear unleashed his flames onto Shade and Hunter. While they felt the sting, Tanzanite slammed his fists onto the two. They both hit a tree before collapsing into the snow. Tanzanite looked at Ivory, now horrified. Thick steps hit the snow as Tanzanite approached Ivory. He noticed the otter, weaponless. Tanzanite rose his fist and slammed Ivory into another tree. Ivory fell to the snow, passing out in pain. Tanzanite looked away before forming bombs. He threw them to the three. They exploded and caused more snow and ice to fall. Tanzanite looked for signals of life, nothing. Tanzanite walked away towards the pipe.

Ivory popped her head from the snow. Bomb ashes fused with the snow) "Hunter, Shade, where are you?" Ivory asked. (She felt pain from her stomach) "He was so powerful, I hope the others are okay." Ivory thought. (She closed her eyes and lied in the snow. The blizzard slowed down, Shade looked around, marks of fire on his bandages. He looked around, hoping to find Ivory or Hunter. Tanzanite left, but why, did the Memento Mori mean more? Shade sighed before seeing Ivory sleeping. With a smile, Shade went up to the female otter) "Are you okay?" Shade asked. (Ivory looked up to see Shade) "Shade, your alright, I feared you didn't survive." Ivory sighed. "It's okay, Tanzanite's gone, but he must have a head start." Shade said. "Sonic and the others are on the other side of the pipe." Ivory spouted. "Thank goodness, now all that's left is to find Hunter." Shade said. (He noticed Ivory's doleful look) "Yeah, you did great fighting that bear." Ivory sighed. "Is everything alright?" Shade asked. "I just feel pain, nothing serious." Ivory answered. "Right, let's go find Hunter." Shade soothed. (Ivory nodded and the two looked around.

After searching, the two found Hunter buried in snow. His armor was sheer cold. Ivory and Shade felt this when dragging him out of the ice) "Hunter, wake up!" Ivory yelled. (Hunter looked around, visor hid his eyes) "Huh, what happened?" Hunter asked. "We managed to survive against Tanzanite." Shade answered. "Oh, Billy and the others have a head start, Ivory?" Hunter asked. "I'm fine, just a little cold." Ivory said. "We should get going, Miler and the others, we've got to catch up." Shade said. (The Akita and wolf walked off, Ivory looked to the snow) "The Memento Mori, ties to beginnings." Someone whispered. (Ivory looked around, nothing but snow and trees) "Come on Ivory!" Hunter yelled. "Right, coming!" Ivory yelled. (She ran off after the two) "That voice, who was that?" Ivory thought. (The otter saw Shade and Hunter at the Warp Pipe. They looked at Ivory before jumping in. Before taking another step, the otter noticed Miler's boots. She chuckled before grabbing them. Ivory stepped on the ice, marks of shoes and claws engraved. She made it to the pipe and jumped in.

Ivory jumped out of the pipe to see snowy mountains. Hunter and Shade looked around the unknown location. No sign of the others) "The mansion, it shouldn't be too far, right?" Shade asked. "We have no clue where it is." Hunter said. "There's some footprints, maybe we can find the mansion." Ivory said.(The two males noticed marks in the snow. They began to follow the marks.

The prints stopped at a giant mountain. Without any other option, the group began to climb. Gripping on the rocky ledges, Hunter looked down to see Shade gripping Ivory's hand. Small rocks and snow fell, but it didn't spell trouble. The wolf remained silent as he gripped more parts of the rocks. The sky was grey with clouds and snow. Hunter made it to the top and looked around. Other mountains so close. The location looked like a crater from this height. Ears twitched, Hunter looked down to see Ivory and Shade. The two climbed their way up to reach Hunter. They looked around) "Wow, we've made it to the top!" Shade said. "Look!" Ivory yelled. (The two males looked to see Ivory pointing at something in the distance. Upon closer inspection, it was the mansion) "We found it!" Shade cheered. "Now that we've got the hard part out of the way, it's time to find the others." Hunter said. They began their trek down the mountain.


	5. Chapter 2 Act 3

Climbing down the mountain, Ivory, Shade, and Hunter landed on snow. They saw boulders leading up to the mansion. Heading forward, their ears twitched to noises. Hunter went close to a boulder and saw Tanzanite. The wolf glared at Ivory and Shade. He had a finger to his mouth. Ivory and Shade noticed Tanzanite and hid with Hunter. "General Rose, what are you doing here?" Tanzanite asked. "I came to find the Memento Mori." Rose complained. "Master Obsidian forbid you to find the Memento Mori." Tanzanite said. "I know, but I couldn't stay cooped up." Rose said. "You will receive punishment if you don't leave." Tanzanite said. "No, I don't care if I get hurt or not, what matters is to please Obsidian." Rose said. "I will follow orders, your lower then me in power." Tanzanite said. "I don't care, help me find the Memento Mori!" Rose begged. "No, wait, someones watching us." Tanzanite said. (The three animals froze) "Now's the time to escape." Ivory whispered. (Hunter nodded) "I'll distract them and you two get to the mansion." Hunter ordered. "Will you be okay?" Ivory asked. "I'm not so sure, but go." Hunter ordered. (Ivory and Shade ran away. A bomb went flying and exploded near the two. Hunter turned around to see Tanzanite glaring upon him. Another figure appeared near Tanzanite.

It was a smaller female machine. It had no animal features. The neck, arms, and legs were silver. The mint green armor was thin. The head had an upward rose quartz spike. The fused eyes and muzzle were a lilac amethyst color, but had no irises and mouth. The chest armor has a Lilac Amethyst 'belt' with many white quartz locks. Rugged blades of desert rose in sphere shapes were the shoulders. Rounded ovals in the shape of desert rose were the forearms. The hands are lilac with sharp white quartz spikes on the knuckles. On the middle of the palms are big rose quartz circless. The mint green rectangle legs have small white quartz rings on the knees. The foot part are silver with a rose quartz tip. She looked upon Hunter) "So we have a rat eavesdropping." Rose said. (Fire consumed Hunter's hand. He threw fireballs, Tanzanite retaliated with bombs. They exploded from the fire and left a bright flash. Hunter rushed to the injured Ivory and Shade. Right as he got close, plants wrapped around his legs. Hunter fell down and looked back. Rose went up to him) "Is that the best you could do?" Hunter asked. (He broke free, flames danced. Rose backed off as Hunter punched Rose. The female machine fell down and kicked Hunter in the chest. Hunter landed near Ivory and Shade. The two were awake and got up. They all glared at Rose. Bombs hit the snow and they exploded. Rose glared at Tanzanite, throwing more bombs) "What are you doing idiot?" Rose asked. "This is your punishment!" Tanzanite yelled. (He threw more bombs and fire from his flamethrowers. Everyone ducked as the explosions revealed stone. Hunter fired water at the bombs, defusing them. Rose went up to Tanzanite and kicked him. The robot bear looked unfazed by the attack. He swiped Rose away before firing more bombs) "Will you stop hurting me, attack them!" Rose ordered. "I'm not your solider, I'll do as Master Obsidian orders." Tanzanite chided. (Rose glared at the three, they ran for the mansion. With a raise of her hand, plants rose up to trap the three. Shade and Ivory looked at Rose and Tanzanite. Hunter punched the plants with a burning fist. Rose then had vines wrap around Tanzanite. The bear hit the ground as Rose ran off) "I'll find that Memento Mori for you, just relax." Rose soothed. (She ran off for the mansion. Tanzanite broke through the vines and threw another bomb. Rose noticed this and a vine swiped it away. She disappeared behind the bomb's smoke.

Hunter broke through the plants. Shade slashed through the opening. The three got out to see Tanzanite throwing more bombs) "Rose will never learn." Tanzanite chided. (He saw Shade, Ivory, and Hunter) "Are we going to continue this fight?" Shade asked. "No, I have more important duties, Rose punishment." Tanzanite answered. "Are we going to treat this like a race?" Ivory asked. "No, my mission is to find the Memento Mori." Tanzanite said. "This is going to be a challenge." Hunter thought. (The animals saw Tanzanite revealing a bomb. He threw it, Hunter pushed Ivory away. The otter hit the snow as the bomb exploded. In the smoke, Hunter pointed to the mansion) "Go, we'll take out Tanzanite!" Hunter ordered. (Ivory nodded and ran off. Hunter and Shade glared at Tanzanite.

Ivory ran, her shoes hit the snow, leaving a trail. She made it to the mansion. It was big with ice consuming it. Four pillars supported the front patio with frozen flowers. The front door opened to let cold wind in. In front was icy steps. Ivory climbed up them and went inside. The frozen main hallway decorated with expensive vases. There were two stairs leading up and an opening. Ivory went forward, heart pounding) "Shade, Hunter, be careful." Ivory whispered. (She went into the next room. It was the ballroom. Pillars supported this room, platters of frozen treats lay on long tables. A glass chandelier hung from an opening. Ice extended it to the ground. Ivory heard footsteps and crawled underneath a table. She looked down under the frozen table cloth to see Rose's feet on the ice) "Nothing, what a shame, if I find that stupid dog, I'll!" Rose yelled. (The two heard a beeping noise. Rose sighed and looked upon her wrist. It formed a hologram of Obsidian) "Rose, what are you doing here?" Obsidian asked. "I'm searching for the Memento Mori, for you my master." Rose spouted. "No, that was for Tanzanite, you cannot get it on your own." Obsidian said. "I can and I will, you can't stop me!" Rose yelled. (She ended the transmission) "I wonder why Rose can't find the Memento Mori." Ivory thought. "Strange how Tanzanite isn't here, too busy dealing with those stupid animals." Rose said. "How long will she be here?" Ivory thought. (She saw Rose walking out of the room into the entrance hallway. Ivory slipped out from the table and walked into another door) "I can't let her catch me." Ivory whispered. (She walked into another room.

Inside, more ice in the kitchen. It was big with food on the counters. Frozen statues of anthropomorphic turtles trapped in poses of horror. Ivory passed by them, closing her eyes. Making her way to the next room. More turtles trapped in horror. The frozen living room had couches and trays of food. There was a fireplace with no logs. Ivory went up to inspect it. There was nothing special. The otter moved back and found a spiral staircase. She looked around, no where else to go but up. Ivory sighed, her breath crystallized before disappearing. The female otter climbed up the steps, trying to be silent.

Upstairs, Ivory looked around. No sign of Rose or the noise of footsteps. Ivory saw herself in a room filled with trophies. All awards to someone named Taisie Koopa. Ivory looked upon the light blue trophies before walking into another room. It was a hallway with doors. She heard footsteps below her, Rose. Ivory paused before walking to the right. All the doors, sealed shut by ice. That was until one open door. Ivory went inside to find a bedroom. It looked to be a girl's for the pink underneath the ice. Ivory looked around before noticing a small chest. A part of it looked opened. The otter peered inside to find a piece of paper stuck in ice. Ivory reached in and got it out of the ice. Must've been thin. Ivory read the paper) "Dear Taisie, this is my Will to you. When I pass on, you'll have all the treasure in our hidden basement. You remember how to get inside, correct? If not, say these exact words. Baby Taisie, under a star, you bring us joy. Say this at the fireplace, and don't forget to think about me. Love~Maggie." Ivory read. (She felt a tear down her eye) "Such an unfortunate fate, what happened to everyone?" Ivory thought. (She went out to the hallway. A window looked to the outside. Ivory gazed at it, no sign of the two animals or Tanzanite. In fact, where's Rose? Ivory went down the stairs, looking on the sides. No sign of the female machine. Ivory made it to the fireplace in the living room. Rose disappeared, with her gone, Ivory saw a star symbol on the fireplace. She went close to it and looked at the paper) "Baby Taise, under a star, you bring us joy." Ivory sung. (The star glowed and the ground began to shake) "What's going on?" Ivory thought. (With the ground shaking, something echoed from the ballroom. Ivory headed over to the big room.

A stairway revealed itself in the center of the ballroom. Ivory looked down to see steps. Moving down, Ivory looked up. Rose should've felt this, where is she? Where is everyone, are they alive? Ivory made it to the bottom. It was another hallway. Walls decorated with lit candles. Ivory walked forward, heart racing from the bitter cold.

Outside, Shade and Hunter glared upon Tanzanite. All three exhausted) "How much longer can this fight go on?" Hunter asked. "I've had enough, may your lives end here." Tanzanite said. (Two big bombs appeared on his hands. The bear threw the bombs, they hit the ground and caused an explosion. An earthquake occurred, causing the ground to break. Both Hunter and Shade fell into the crevice. Hunter gripped the edge, Shade held onto Hunter's boot) "No, this isn't our end." Hunter snarled. (He fired a fireball at Tanzanite. He had another bomb in his hand. The flames caused it to explode. Shade pulled himself out before helping Hunter) "What do we do?" Hunter asked. "I don't know, Tanzanite's built like a tank." Shade said. "We should head to the mansion." Hunter said. (Shade collapsed into the snow, his hat fell. Hunter knelt down to the Akita) "Shade, (The wolf saw Shade unconscious) dang it, what will Tanzanite do?" Hunter thought. (The wolf knelt down to grab Shade's gappa. Dragging him through the snow, Tanzanite saw the two) "They still don't give up." Tanzanite muttered. (The three began to feel a harsh blizzard) "What's going?" Hunter asked. (He glared at Tanzanite) "This isn't from me." Tanzanite said. "Then, who?" Hunter asked. (They saw an unknown figure in the blizzard's wind.

Rising, a giant ice sphere shattered. Inside was the skeleton of a dragon consumed in ice. It roared at the sight of the three) "Is this the guardian of the mansion?" Tanzanite asked. "It looks like it, dang, we're tired, but we've got to take it down!" Hunter yelled. "Ivory, find the Memento Mori and our friends." Hunter thought. (Fire built up on his glove and he fired a fireball at the dragon. Tanzanite threw bombs, causing them to explode at the dragon. Parts of the ice melted, causing the dragon to roar. Ice spikes rose up around Hunter and Tanzanite. The robot bear punched through them. Ice shards went flying as Hunter jumped on top of them. The Ice Dragon fired an ice laser at the ground. Hunter jumped over it and fired a fireball at the face. A part melted to reveal a light blue diamond. The Ice Dragon made powerful blizzard winds. Hunter went behind Tanzanite as he stood his ground. Tanzanite got out two bombs and threw them at the dragon. It moved away, letting the bombs hit the mountains. The Winter wind stopped and Hunter threw another fireball. It hit the light blue gem and the Ice Dragon moved back. The gem glowed and caused the dragon to fly away) "Where's it going?" Hunter asked. "It's heading for the mansion!" Tanzanite said. "Ivory, she might be in there!" Hunter yelled. "Wait, you can't go alone!" Someone said. (Hunter and Tanzanite turned around) "Who are you?" Hunter asked. "Now's not the time, your friends are in trouble." Someone said. (The three ran for the mansion, leaving Shade in the blizzard.

Meanwhile, in the mansion, Ivory made it to an opening. The female otter peered inside. She found a large cyliander room filled with treasure beyond anyone's dreams. Everything was shiny, treasures sparkled from the bright lights of a lit chandalier. The treasures wasn't the main thing Ivory looked upon. In the center was the Ruby Memento Mori Guantlet. It let off a ruby reflection. Ivory took a step forward to look upon the glove) "The Memento Mori, Billy, should I keep away?" Ivory thought. "The power of the past." Someone whispered. (Ivory looked around, there was no sign of anyone else within) "Who's talking to me?" Ivory asked. (She noticed some golden coins rising up to form a figure. It looked upon Ivory. The otter moved back. Gripping the Memento Mori, it revealed the gauntlet to Ivory) "The Memento Mori can't fuse together when far apart." The coin creature said. "Who are you?" Ivory asked. "Far in the past, unlock the power of the Memento Mori." The creature explained. "Billy, (Ivory began to hear a noise, footsteps. She turned around to see Rose) you!" Ivory yelled. "Ah, I see you've got the, (Rose looked at the coin figure) Memento Mori?" Rose asked. "Ivory, show her your hidden power!" The coin creature said. (Vines rose up around Ivory. Without hesitation, Ivory put the Memento Mori on. The coin creature disappeared, leaving Rose and Ivory alone in the ice treasure. Rose looked at Ivory, the otter's irieses turned black) "My body, what's happening?" Ivory asked. (Rose went forward and kicked Ivory. With Ivory on the ground, Rose grabbed the Memento Mori) "Let go you stupid girl!" Rose yelled. "My body, hot, everything, blacking out." Ivory moaned. "I don't care, it's time you give me the armor!" Rose yelled. (She tried to rip it out, but felt her hands becoming warm) "She's right, but the cold should counter it." Rose thought. (She looked upon Ivory's arm below the Memento Mori) "Who cares, (Rose formed a thorn blade) you give this to me, with your limb." Rose soothed. (Ivory's eyes widened as Rose hit her blade onto Ivory's arm. The blade didn't work, but Rose had both hands on the Memento Mori. Everything felt warm, Rose's red irises widened as she felt pain) "Why can't I let go?" Rose thought. (Her arms stuck to the Memento Mori. She felt herself becoming weaker. Her temprature was rising as the Memento Mori let go. Rose backed off, panting. Ivory got up, her right arm trembled. The otter looked at Rose, now having her lavender irises) "What just happened?" Rose muttered. (Ivory looked at Rose, her body became black with thick vines wraped around her body. The otter looked with determination. She rose her hand and caused vines to rise up. Rose moved out of the way before throwing sharp leaves. Ivory formed a cactus shild around herself0 "She copied my abilities?" Rose thought. (Needles went firing and Rose jumped over them. Rising plants surrounded Ivory. The otter looked at Rose and formed her own vines to slash at Rose's plants. Rose looked at Ivory's face, consumed in shadows. It left glowing ruby eyes. Right before Rose could attack, a part of the wall erupted.

It was the Ice Dragon. Glaring at Ivory and Rose, it roared, forming ice pillars. They shattered to reveal Sonic and the Outsiders) "What are they doing here?" Ivory asked. (The ice shattered to reveal Sonic and friends covered in rubies. Ivory and Rose moved back, surrounded. Rose lifted her arm and caused vines to rise. They hit Rojo, but Sonic boosted right into her. Ivory looked back before getting dive bombed by Miler. The otter turned around and let vines wrap around Miler's legs. Miler broke free, but tried to dive bomb again. Ivory moved back as sand wrapped around her. Toxic Dune glared at her as Rose broke free from Sonic's boost. She landed onto treasure and threw leaves. Sonic ran threw them and kicked Rose. The female machine got up, but saw Billy running towards her. Rose moved away, Billy hit the treasure, causing coins to fall. The female machine saw Toxic Dune trying to sting Ivory, now trapped in sand. Rose went forward and formed a cactus shield around Ivory. The female machine went to Toxic Dune and kicked him) "I will retrieve the Memento Mori!" Rose declared. (Somethingf pushed Rose to the ground. It was a giant icicle from the Ice Dragon. The female machine and otter became surrounded) "Any ideas without killing anyone?" Ivory asked. "No, all I just want to do is strangle them!" Rose yelled. (Right as Sonic and the Outsiders rushed forward, a loud noise echoed. Looking at the hallway, everyone found Hunter, Tanzanite, and a new person.

The person was a short plump man. He wore a red shirt and blue overalls. The man had a round nose with brown mustache. He had a red cap with a white circle and red M. The three glared at the Ice Dragon) "Hunter!" Ivory yelled. "Tanzanite, oh great, this is your fault!" Rose yelled. (They felt sand ram into them. Hunter rushed forward, having the Pure Glove. It's gem glowed and the Outsiders and Sonic became trapped in a golden light. While Hunter held the heroes back, Tanzanite fired bombs at the Ice Dragon. The man threw fireballs from his gloves. Bombs exploded in the Ice Dragon's face. Ivory and Rose broke from the sand and threw leaves at the Ice Dragon. It roared before firing an icy breath. Ice extended to freeze the floor. Everyone was stuck to the floor as the dragon stepped into the room. Tanzanite punched the ground before the dragon could get close. He and the man threw fire and bombs. The dragon fired a ray of ice, freezing the bombs and the two attackers. Rose broke through the ice and went forward. She landed onto the Ice Dragon's leg and kicked the ice. Blizzard winds kicked up, Rose gripped into the chipped parts of the leg. The dragon roared and froze Hunter. Golden lights disappeared, causing Sonic and the Outsiders to attack Ivory and the man. Rose climbed up the dragon and formed vines around it's legs and head. Miler flew up to attack Rose with high speed. Rose stopped as Miler rushed for her. The female machine kicked Miler, causing him to hit a wing. Rose rushed forward to the head. Seeing the gem, she started to attack. Vines trapping the Ice Dragon began to freeze. They shattered and Rose held onto the gem. The Ice Dragon flailed around to get Rose off. It's wings hit the walls of the treasury, gold flew around. Rose formed a cactus shield around herself as gold hit the dragon's head. Without hesitation, Rose formed a thorn blade and impaled it onto the dragon's forehead. It screamed in pain, Rose's cactus shild disappeared. The Ice Dragon fell to the ground, ice floor shattered as Rose moved back. Rubies on Sonic and others shattered. They looked around to see the Ice Dragon melting. Hunter went up to Ivory. Rose fell to her knees, Tanzanite went up to her) "Rose, you have done well." Tanzanite said. "I see, what do we do now?" Rose asked. "Watch, he's already here." Tanzanite said. (The group saw a big shadow from the outside. Tanzanite threw bombs and they exploded at the heroes. Smoke cleared up to reveal the heroes unconscious) "Well done, now, time to get them on board." Rose said. "Don't forget the Akita." Tanzanite mentioned. "I know, now, (Rose went up to the unconscious Ivory) we have the Memento Mori." Rose said.

Hunter opened his eyes, everything was dark. He found himself in a tiny cell. A door with bars gated off the other side. Hunter got up, the Pure Glove and element ring missing. He went forward to the cell door. Looking pass the bars, he saw a hallway with red lights. On the walls of the main room were more cells) "Is anyone here?" Someone asked. (Hunter looked to his right, he couldn't see it. He knew it was Ivory) "Yes Ivory, it's me, Hunter." Hunter repeated. "What happened, where are we?" Ivory asked. "I don't know, the last thing I could remember was ice." Hunter answered. "Is there a way you can pick the lock?" Ivory asked. "No, not yet, I'll do some investigating." Hunter said. "How, can you open your cell?" Ivory asked. "Not open, slip pass it." Hunter said. (His cloak appeared and the wolf moved back into the shadows. He sunk into a dark world. Upside down, the floor was a tempered glass version of the cell. Hunter moved away from his cell. He looked around the upside down floor. Everyone else all trapped. Without word, Hunter kept moving) "Just hang on, I'll find our answers." Hunter thought.

(He made it to a room with something blocking the view from the bottom. Hunter went off to the side, gravity pushed him down. Still, something blocked his view. In anger, Hunter ran up to the ceiling of the room. Now it felt like a cube. Looking down. Hunter saw a bird cage with a chain connected from the ceiling. Rose and Tanzanite were visible) "What's the problem now?" Rose asked. "The intelligent machine, he escaped in the other dimension." Someone said. "What, so we have to make a detour?" Rose asked. "Yes, I won't let him mock me!" Someone yelled. "Such pity from you Ammolite." Another person said. "How dare you mock me!" Ammolite yelled. "Stop it, both of you, we'll find that machine right now!" Rose yelled. "Fine, now Master Obsidian will expect a longer delay." Another person said. "We'll have another piece of the Memento Mori and the Pure Glove." Tanzanite said. "Right, set up the ship, we're going Dimension Traveling." Ammolite said. (Rose and Tanzanite walked away. Hunter rushed through the black world.

The wolf made it to his prison cell. His cloak disappeared as he went forward to the door) "Hunter, what did you do?" Ivory asked. "A hidden technique of mine." Hunter explained. "What is that technique?" Ivory asked. "There going Dimension Traveling to search for someone." Hunter answered. "Which one?" Ivory asked. "Don't know, but they are searching for someone." Hunter answered. "What can we do?" Ivory asked. "I'll get the Pure Glove and the Memento Mori back." Hunter said. "Talk to Billy, maybe he knows where to locate the Memento Mori." Ivory ordered. (Hunter's cloak appeared and the wolf went underside. He walked across the cells before finding the goat. Going back up, Billy's eyes widened. He gripped his cane at the new comer) "Billy, it's me." Hunter said. "Hunter, how did you escape?" Billy asked. "Not yet, but I want to know more about the Memento Mori." Hunter said. "Why?" Billy asked. "Because we need to find the next piece." Hunter explained. "How, we're locked up!" Billy asked. "Are you blind, I escaped from my cell." Hunter said. "Oh, my age must be getting to me." Billy sighed. "Yeah, but the major thing is how we can locate the Memento Mori." Hunter said. "If abnormalities occur in a dimension, then that's where we need to go." Billy explained. "Got it, tell me more when we make it to the next dimension." Hunter said. "Wait." Billy paused. (Hunter looked at the goat) "What is it?" Hunter asked. "Why are we still alive in an Obsidian Army ship?" Billy asked. "They didn't say, but we're lucky." Hunter said. "I see, in that case, when will we escape?" Billy asked. "When the timing's right." Hunter answered. (They heard a door opening up. The two looked through the window, a robot moving. Hunter nodded at Billy. He had his black cloak and disappeared in the shadows. The wolf returned to his cell as the guard looked inside. It walked away, leaving Hunter and everyone alone.


	6. Chapter 3 Act 1

Everyone remained silent as the ship flew through the air. Ivory looked to her left. Hunter hasn't made a noise. The wolf looked upon the red lights. "Are you going to do anything?" Ivory asked. "I'm still thinking, we're Dimension Traveling." Hunter said. "That's why it's so bumpy?" Ivory asked. "Yes, I can't or else I'll disappear." Hunter answered. "I see, how long do you believe we'll be stuck here?" Ivory asked. "When the travel is over." Hunter said. (He became silent, everything slowed down. Rumbles echoed through the entire ship. Silence echoed as the ship stopped. Hunter and Ivory slammed into their cell doors. They heard everyone groaning from hitting the doors. When they recovered from the door slamming, a door opened up.

Rose and Tanzanite entered) "Hello fellows, sorry for giving you a headache." Rose apologized. "What do you want?" Sonic asked. "Well, today is special for you." Rose said. "H-h-how spe-spe-cial?" Miler studdered. "Farewell." Rose said. (Everyone but the two machines screamed. The floors opened up and the heroes fell into the sky. Wind blew, causing everyone to get separated. Miler tried flying, but the harsh winds cause him to fly away. Sonic, Shade, the man, Hunter, and Billy landed onto trees. The branches stopped their falls. Hunter formed his cloak as he landed on ground. Swamp water went flying to form a circle around the wolf. Billy fell on top of him. Sonic, the man, and Shade hit the ground. Getting up, Sonic looked at the man) "Mario, I never expected to see you." Sonic said. "Sonic, what's going on?" Mario asked. "Well, it's a bit of a story." Sonic said. "Before you begin your info dump, we should find the others." Billy said. (He stepped off Hunter, the wolf sighed, armor covered in mud) "Right, at least they didn't kill us." Sonic said. "The fall would've, but the trees shielded us." Billy said. "Lets hope the others are safe." Shade said. "Okay then, lets get going." Hunter sighed. (The group walked through the swamp. Sonic began to talk to Mario about what happened. They passed by small grass with red bulbs. The swamp's mud make murky noises. Footsteps marked their place before disappearing. Hiding his face, Hunter fixed up his visor) "I hate the swamp, nothing clean and filled with bugs." Hunter thought. "How's your cleaning Hunter?" Billy asked. "Pleasant." Hunter chided. (During their walk, they fell down a hole. Landing on top of each other, they found bugs. Blue bugs attached to the ceiling and giant yellow snails with blue heads. The group moved back as the snails fired energy. Mario threw fire and ignited the slugs. Sonic attacked the blue bugs on the ceiling. They exploded and the heroes walked around the unknown location) "Any ideas to get up?" Mario asked. "No, but there must be a way to get out." Shade said. (He walked around the underground place. Others followed the Akita. It was dark, showing shades of red. Mario went forward and ignited his hands) "Hunter, can't you light the place?" Billy asked. (Hunter placed his visor on) "My ring's stolen, so is your katana." Hunter answered. "What?" Shade asked. (He felt his back, no blade) "Great, we're at an unknown swamp and our equipment is missing!" Shade yelled. (They saw a floating platform and stepped on it. The platform went up to reveal an opening. Everyone jumped out to find more insects) "Time to call an exterminator." Sonic said. (He jumped on to the bugs. Some made of spheres. The group kept moving, searching for the others.

Up in the sky, Rose and Tanzanite walked) "Any sign of them?" Rose asked. "No, we just sent them falling." Tanzanite said. "Has Obsidian given orders?" Rose asked. "No, but we have to wait." Tanzanite said. "I'll find those heroes." Rose said. (She felt a strong grip on her) "We will wait." Tanzanite ordered. "Fine, but don't blame me if they defeat us." Rose chided. (She ran off into another room) "It will be your funeral." Tanzanite thought. (He went to the same room.

Back in the swamp, Miler felt tangled. His eyes rolled in confusion. He hadn't faced winds powerful like that before. Eyes looked around to see himself at the opening of a cave. Light erupted from the top. Wrapped around Miler's body were black webs. Like a bug in a spider's web. Miler began to struggle, wings trapped in this sticky substance. The pigeon wanted to scream, but he heard scurrying noises. Heart racing, Miler shut his beak. The scurrying began to get louder, something big appeared close to Miler. His eyes widened at the disgusting sight of a giant black widow. It's fangs moved with delight upon the captured bird. Miler saw the glowing red eyes. So many for one spider) "You know that pigeons aren't good for spiders." Miler lied. (The black widow did nothing for a second. Looking around, it began to scurry into the cave, leaving Miler) "What's it doing, treating me like, bait?" Miler thought. (His eyes widened, heart raced) "I've been through worse, don't let a stupid spider say otherwise." Miler whispered. (He felt his heart rate slowing down to normal) "Just have to break these webs." Miler thought. (He snapped through webs around his chest with his beak. Breaking through that, Miler forced his wings to move forward. Snapping through them, Miler flew in the air. Wings freed, strands of webs wrapped around his legs. Miler flew through the air. He looked back to make sure the spider didn't see him escape. No sign of bugs. While looking back, Miler hit a big bug. With enough force, the bird fell to the trees. Wrapped in vines, he was hanging upside down) "Well, that was an escape." Miler sighed. (He began to hear footsteps rushing for him) "Oh no, I'm pigeon meat!" Miler thought. (He saw vines moving by an unknown entity) "Who's there?" Miler asked. (His eyes widened as he saw the figure.

It was a person wearing thick red armor. There was a black bodysuit. The helmet had a white front with a blue upside down triangle. Two white pieces on the sides of the helmet. There was a long blonde ponytail tied by blue ribbon. The chest armor had two green sphere crystals. The red forearms with silver rings with thick triangles pointing to the white hands. The boots had yellow details and a white diamond on the upper front. On the sides were round white disks with a green circle gem. The foot parts had a white tip. Miler looked upon the person, was it a girl? The person went close to Miler with it's blue irises examining the pigeon) "Need help?" The person asked. "Who are you?" Miler asked. "My name is Zero, and I'm searching for someone." Zero introduced. "Well, I'm Miler, I can help you, please get me down." Miler introduced. (Zero nodded and moved back. He grabbed out a handle from his back) "Don't move." Zero ordered. (Miler saw Zero igniting his blade. A laser blue light. Miler's eyes widened, but felt his muscles become stiff. Zero slashed through the vines, Miler hit the ground. The person knelt down to the pigeon) "Ouch, thanks for getting me out." Miler thanked. "Your welcome, are you native?" Zero asked. "No, but my friends are all scattered, are you willing to help?" Miler asked. "Sure, besides, I'm lost myself." Zero sighed. "Hey, at least you have company." Miler said. (He flew up and looked around) "See anything?" Zero asked. "No, but we just have to start looking." Miler said. (Zero nodded and the two began their trek.

The sun was setting, things became a darker shade. Sonic looked around, no sign of anyone else. Hunter had his cloak back on) "It's getting pretty dark, we should find shelter for the night." Billy said. "Yeah, with these bugs swarming around." Mario said. "It could get worse." Hunter said. (They began to hear a loud cry) "What was that?" Shade asked. "I don't know, but we'd better run!" Billy yelled. (The group ran through the swamp. Rustling of the trees became louder as there was a laugh. The group kept running before making it to a cliff) "Where do we go now?" Hunter asked. "I don't know, but we have to fight!" Shade said. "With no weapons?" Hunter asked. "Yes, let's see who our enemy is." Shade declared. (They all glared at the trees. A shadow walked forward towards the setting sun's light. The creature made it's reveal. A humongous black widow appeared. It's face had extended fangs and many red eyes. It's abdomen was open to reveal a human brain. The heroes moved back by it's disgusting appearance) "What is that thing?" Mario asked. "I have no clue, let's just kill it before it kills us!" Billy yelled. (The spider spat out a red sphere. Hunter got out his shield and deflected the sphere. It hit the spider's face and it screamed. Sonic ran around the spider to see the exposed brain. He spin dashed into it, causing the spider to scream. Mario had flames in his hands and threw fireballs. The spider combusted into flames. Sonic and friends ran off as the spider screamed. The group began to hear loud screams in the swamp) "One thing to do now, (Hunter ran to the right) run!" Hunter ordered. (The heroes followed the wolf. Sunlight was fading down the cliff's edge. Looking behind, everyone saw many spiders. Shade looked down to see more trees) "Jump down!" Shade ordered. (The heroes jumped down into the trees.

Heading down, the heroes landed in the mud. It gave of a thick scent of oil. Sun light became harder to see. Darkness revealed no sight of bugs. Getting up, the group looked up to the sky. Spiders nowhere gone) "Dang, it's too dark." Billy said. "I'll light up the place." Mario said. (Hunter gripped Mario's hand) "Don't try to risk it." Hunter chided. "Yeah, do you smell that?" Shade asked. "Indeed, maybe that's why bugs aren't here." Sonic said. "Maybe there's a place we can rest." Mario said. "Let's follow this oil trail." Shade ordered. (He went forward, the group followed the Akita through the darkness.

After a while, the group came across a brown rusted space ship. In the darkness, it was hard to see any of the words engraved on it's side. There was an opening on the side and the group went in. The scent of oil became stronger as cracked oil cans laid in the darkness ) "This will be our shelter for the night." Hunter declared. "But is there a way to turn the lights on?" Sonic asked. "Let's go further in, the cockpit may be near." Billy said. (He walked around, his cane hit the ground. Pushing it around, rust stuck to the tip. Billy's cane hit a wall) "Found something, now let's go right." Shade said. (Billy went to the right and his cane hit another wall. Mario went around Billy and felt stairs. He and the others went into the cockpit.

Lights glowed as the group entered the cockpit. Two cracked glass windows still stuck in place. Vegetation was visible outside thanks to the lights) "At least we found a place." Hunter said. "Yeah, hey, (Sonic noticed a red button) does this turn on the lights?" Sonic asked. (He pressed it, casing music to play. The others looked around as Sonic bopped to the techno beat) "Sonic, this isn't the time to play music!" Mario chided. "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure it'll stop." Sonic soothed. "Yeah, techno, think we should sleep in the back?" Hunter asked. "It's bigger then this, but still dark." Billy said. "Okay then, (Sonic found another button and pressed it. The techno beats stopped) night everyone." Sonic yawned. (He sat on a chair and closed his eyes. The others had left to the main hull. In the darkness, Shade kicked something. He paused, something rolled through the ground) "What was that?" Shade asked. "A bomb?" Billy asked. "Calm down, there isn't any beeping." Mario said. "Yeah, must've been an oil container." Hunter said. (Billy picked something up) "Feels like a sphere, metal." Billy sighed. "Well, it's just scrap, (Mario's eyes widened as he kicked another object) another one?" Mario asked. "Yeah, it's just more scrap, we should get some rest." Shade said. "Don't start any fires." Hunter chided. "Your the one who causes fires!" Billy chided. (They heard something hitting the ground, Billy started snoring. Everyone groaned before hitting the metal.

Meanwhile, a fire started around stones. Zero and Miler looked upon it. Miler had twigs in his beak. The person looked at the pigeon) "No sign of your friends, sorry." Zero apologized. "It's nothing, I've been alone for missions." Miler said. "What type of missions?" Zero asked. "I deliver messages through enemy territory." Miler explained. "War, are you delivering any messages?" Zero asked. "No, not until I get back to my dimension." Miler said. "Dimensions, so it worked." Zero muttered. "How did you travel here?" Miler asked. "It was a machine, but it busted after I left." Zero said. "Why are you here to begin with?" Miler asked. "I'm looking for my missing friend, it was my fault." Zero explained. "I'm sorry to hear that." Miler said. "Months passed, my friends helped make a machine that could travel dimensions." Zero explained. "Wow, we need powerful gems to travel." Miler said. "Interesting how dimension travel works." Zero sighed. (He sat down on a log. Miler hung upside down and looked at the person) "What's wrong?" Miler asked. "I feel guilty." Zero sighed. "About your friend's disappearance?" Miler asked. (Zero nodded, head low) "Our base was under attack , I was on a mission. It was a placebo. I fought against someone who was after my friend. He defeated me, and took my friend away. (Zero looked at the flames) He will pay." Zero snarled. "What did this kidnapper look like?" Miler asked. "He had black armor, red gems, and one white eye." Zero explained. "Obsidian, why would he do that?" Miler asked. "He said that my friend he thinks more advanced then us Reploids." Zero sighed. "Reploids, as in, robots?" Miler asked. "Yes, you've never had machines?" Zero asked. "Oh, we have machines, but we're at war against them." Miler explained. "You think I'm a bad guy?" Zero asked. "I can't trust you since your a machine." Miler said. "If that's what you think, then go ahead." Zero said. "I, Obsidian attacked you and your friend, and your machines." Miler said. (He looked at Zero. The pigeon hid his face) "There's nothing to get embarrassed about." Zero said. "I just can't think, can you go to sleep?" Miler requested. "Fine, just think if you want to trust me." Zero said. (He kicked dirt onto the fire. Smoke flew to the sky. Miler saw Zero lying on the log. Miler looked to the stars, letting Zero's words repeat. The pigeon got up and nestled upon the leaves.

Hidden by the shadows, a lone figure entered the abandoned ship. It saw the heroes sleeping. Spheres lied on the metal, hidden behind broken boxes. The figure went close to the spheres, seeing something looking like a helmet. It touched the helmet's forehead and emitted a green glow. Billy opened his eyes to the light and gripped his cane) "Who's there?" Billy asked. (The figure rushed away from the ship. Billy caught sight and went outside. He looked around, the figure disappeared in the swamp. The goat looked around before going back inside) "What happened?" Shade asked. "No clue, but I don't feel safe." Billy said. "Must be you." Hunter yawned. "Sorry everyone, must be my age." Billy said. (He fell to the ground, falling asleep.

Morning rose, Shade looked around to notice the spheres missing. Looking around, everyone else was asleep. An explosion roared through the ship. The group looked around as crates went flying) "What was that?" Hunter asked. "We're under attack!" Shade yelled. "Call the sirens!" Billy yelled. (The group looked to see a robot. It formed of green and blue spheres. One big one for the body, three for head, shoulders, by green and blue spheres. The main body composed of seven spheres. Two for the hips with a blue sphere between. The foot parts were more complex. Hands were blocky with three fingers. Looking upon the heroes with red eyes, it fired energy blasts. The group ducked as the robot kept firing) "What is that thing?" Shade asked. "I don't know, but we've got to stop it!" Hunter yelled. "But how, we have no weapons and Mario will blow this place sky high!" Shade yelled. (The robot kept firing, explosions roared around the ship. Sonic went out of the door to see everyone ducking) "What's going on?" Sonic asked. (He noticed the green robot firing spheres. It glared at Sonic and fired more. The hedgehog ran down the steps and rammed right into the machine. It fell apart and Sonic kicked a sphere) "Nice one Sonic!" Mario cheered. (The hedgehog smiled before looking back to see the sphere robot. It fired a sphere at Sonic. The hedgehog hit the oil stained metal) "All organic life, soon terminated." The robot said. (It's eyes flashed for a moment to reveal a symbol) "What, are you sure about that?" Sonic asked. (The machine kept firing and Sonic dashed through them. He hit the robot, but it fired at Sonic. The hedgehog hit the ground. Looking up, the robot aimed at Sonic, red eyes glowing. A cane went flying and hit the hand. The robot looked at Shade, bandana covered his mouth. Shade went forward as the robot began to fire. Sonic grabbed Billy's cane and threw it. The Akita gripped it and ran through the blasts. He slammed Billy's cane onto the robot, Sonic got up and they both hit the robot. It's balls went flying and it screamed. Shade pointed Billy's cane onto the robot's deactivated head) "Thanks Sonic." Shade thanked. Yeah, but is it over?" Sonic asked. "Hey guys!" Someone yelled. (They saw Hunter and Mario waiting outside) "It's taken care of Mario." Sonic said. (The hedgehog and Akita heard static and turned around. Spheres moved back to form the robot) "Again?" Shade asked. (The robot's red eyes looked at the heroes) "Who are you?" The robot asked. "I'm Shade, he's Sonic, what will you do?" Shade asked. The robot had a hand to it's chest. "I am Vectorman." Vectorman introduced.


	7. Chapter 3 Act 2

Meanwhile, in the ship, a door opened up. Rose rushed in a room to find Obsidian with Tanzanite. The black armored robot looked at Rose. "Rose, I didn't expect you to be late." Obsidian said. "Forgive me sir, but I was searching." Rose spouted. "On what?" Obsidian asked. "For if there were survivors of the drop, nothing yet." Rose said. "I always have my doubts on you, but I'll let you continue." Obsidian said. "Yes Obsidian." Rose said. (She turned around to face the door) "Wait, (The female robot turned around) I'm leaving Ammolite to deal with this mission." Obsidian ordered. "I understand." Rose sighed. (She walked away, Tanzanite looked at Obsidian) "She's acting strange." Tanzanite mused. "Don't worry, Ammolite will keep an eye on her." Obsidian soothed.

Back at the abandonded ship, Sonic shook hands with Vectorman) "Nice to meet you Vectorman." Sonic said. "You are organic life forms?" Vectorman asked. "Yeah, these are my friends." Sonic said. (He had a hand to each of the animals and human) "Where do you come from?" Shade asked. (Vectorman pointed to the blue sky) "Up there, on another planet." Billy said. (Vectorman nodded) "Since it's bright, where do we go?" Mario asked. "Continue searching for our friends." Hunter explained. "Yes, that's the only thing can do." Billy said. "Vectorman, do you know this place?" Sonic asked. "Yes, I explored this planet." Vectorman said. "Okay then, lead the way!" Mario cheered. (Vectorman walked through the jungle. Shade gave Billy his cane) "Thanks for letting me use this." Shade thanked. (Billy swiped it from Shade) "Be more careful with this!" Billy chided. "Are we just going to act like children?" Hunter asked. "No!" Billy and Shade yelled. (Hunter sighed before following Vectorman. The mountain goat and Akita followed.

Trudging through the mud, Sonic looked at Vectorman. The robot brushed through the jungle's plants) "Vectorman?" Sonic asked. "Yes?" Vectorman asked. "How did you spring to life and why try to kill us?" Sonic asked. "My programing, something reactivated me and corrupted my systems." Vectorman explained. "So that's what happened." Billy muttered. (Everyone looked at the goat) "What?" Hunter asked. "Last night, something entered the ship and activated Vectorman." Billy said. "Must've been someone with electric powers." Mario said. "No, not electricity, I felt something hack my circuits." Vectorman said. "Can you remember who did it?" Hunter asked. "No, I was still deactivated when it happened." Vectorman explained. "Okay then, let's begin our search." Hunter said.

After a while, the group gazed upon a web covered cave) "Anything Vectorman?" Shade asked. "Yes, be careful." Vectorman ordered. (He went inside the cave, brushing webs aside.

Meanwhile, Rose jumped around trees. Slashing through sphere bugs, she landed on the ground. Thorn blades in hand) "How much longer is this, I hope their dead." Rose thought. (More bugs flew around. The female machine kicked the insects. They fell down, Rose brushed her armor) "How much farther will this be?" Rose asked. (She began to hear rustling in the leaves) "Who's there?" Rose thought. (Spiders appeared, surrounding her) "Great, more filler for me to deal with." Rose sighed. (Plants rose around her, red irises glowing.

Inside the cave, the heroes looked around. Green eggs lied around, filled with unknown entities) "Any idea what these are?" Billy asked. "Eggs filled with bugs, Black Widow Queen?" Vectorman asked. "Who's the queen?" Mario asked. "I wasn't able to have enough data, but she harmed me." Vectorman explained. "I wonder what happens if these hatch." Shade mused. "Bugs, don't provoke them." Vectorman ordered. "Calm down, wait, can you hear that?" Hunter asked. (They began to hear something) "Help me!" Someone echoed. "What was that?" Shade asked. "Come on, it could be someone we know!" Billy yelled. (He ran off, leaving the others to chase him.

A bright green light flooded the pathway. The group went inside to find a room covered in webs. Green eggs lied around with baby black widows sinking their fangs. In the center of the room was a long egg sac. Sonic went up to it. He noticed a small rip) "Are you okay?" Sonic asked. "Yes, please help me!" Someone begged. "Don't worry, just calm down." Sonic soothed. (Vectorman looked up to see a bigger black widow) "Look out!" Vectorman yelled. (He fired energy spheres above Sonic. The black widow screeched before moving away. Sonic spin dashed into the spider and moved back) "Thanks Vectorman." Sonic thanked. (The robot nodded before firing more electric spheres. They hit the black widow and it screamed. Eggs hatched to reveal deformed bugs. Billy hit them with his cane and Hunter stabbed them. The black widow fired red spheres, letting Vectorman fire at them. Sonic dashed forward and rammed right into it's brain abdomen. The spider screamed in pain and slashed at Sonic. He landed with an egg hatching nearby. The new born insect gripped his arm and bit. Sonic paused as his body became paralyzed. Mario went forward with flames on his fist. He punched the bug and it combusted. Ashes landed onto the ground and sent the webs aflame. Mario pushed Sonic away as flames consumed the spider. Flames engulfed the room. The person within the egg sac screamed. Hunter slashed the webs connecting to the ceiling and floor. The sac fell to the ground. Sonic grabbed it and ran. Mario, Vectorman, Billy, and Hunter ran through the hallway. Billy noticed Shade missing. The goat ran back and saw the Akita looking upon the flames. Gripping Shade's hand, Billy ran. Shade kept looking at the flames.

Escaping, Sonic placed the egg sac down) "Your safe now, just have to wait for the others." Sonic soothed. (He saw the others rushing away from the cave) "That was close." Mario sighed. "Yeah, Shade, are you alright?" Billy asked. "Its just a bad memory." Shade muttered. "Well, (Hunter looked upon the egg sac) don't move, I'll get you out." Hunter soothed. "Okay, don't worry." Someone said. "This won't take long." Hunter thought. (The wolf slashed through the webs. It opened up to reveal a blue android. He wore thick blue armor. Silver details on the helmet and chest armor. A red gem embeded on the helmet's forehead. He looked to the heroes, green irises shining in the light. Gripped in his hands was a crystal topaz gauntlet) "Thank you for rescuing me." The person said. "Your welcome, are you alright?" Hunter asked. "Yes, (The person looked around) where is this?" The person asked. "Unknown." Vectorman answered. "Oh, well, who are you?" The person asked. "We're just people looking around for what you have." Billy said. (The person looked down upon the gauntlet) "This, I found it while escaping." The person explained. "From what?" Sonic asked. "It's all to blury, I feel weak." The person moaned. (He collapsed onto the mud) "Great, well, (Hunter knelt down and took the gauntlet) we got what we came for." Hunter said. "We should let him recover." Sonic said. "Right, Vectorman, did you see him before?" Mario asked. "No, but his signals are robotic, more advanced then mine." Vectorman said. "How, your a pile of floating orbs!" Billy yelled. "Not in technical design, but in programing." Vectorman said. (Sonic pulled the robot from the mud and dragged him to a tree) "Well, we've got the Memento Mori, but no sign of the others." Sonic sighed. "I'm sure their safe, just far apart from us." Mario said. "It seems the flames are only effecting the cave." Billy mused. "I didn't want whatever that was to hurt Sonic." Mario said. "Thanks, (Sonic looked at the robot) he doesn't look to injured." Sonic said. "Yeah, but with him down, how can we know his identiy?" Billy asked. (They looked at Vectorman) "I'm not an info dump bot!" Vectorman yelled. "Will you stop arguing, now then, (Sonic went up to the robot) what do we do?" Sonic asked. (A vine rose up to slap Sonic. The hedgehog hit a tree. Everyone looked around as more vine slapped the heroes around. A figure jumped through the trees and landed. The heroes noticed it to be Rose. She grabbed the robot) "Thank you, and see you later!" Rose yelled. (She jumped away, more vines rose up to attack the heroes) "She just came out of nowhere!" Billy yelled. "What do we do now?" Shade asked. "Just slice these in half!" Hunter yelled. (He slashed through them with his armor blades. During the slicing of plants, laughter echoed) "No." Vectorman said.

Rose lept across the trees. She held the urge to chuckle) "Too easy, shame I couldn't get the Memento Mori." Rose thought. "But why should I, for Obsidian, never." (She looked at the robot's face. The female machine landed onto the ground and walked away) "Hold it right there!" Someone yelled. (Rose turned around.

Zero and Miler glared at them. The blonde's saber ignited) "Zero, I can't believe you made it." Rose startled. "Let go of X, right now!" Zero yelled. "Your demanding a fight, (Rose placed X down, body hitting the mud) I hope your ready for a beating." Rose chided. (She moved back and formed thorn blades. Zero dashed forward and slashed at Rose. The female machine retaliated by stabbing Zero. Miler slammed right into Rose's back, causing Zero to slash at Rose. The female machine hit the mud and slashed at the air. With mud on Rose's visor, Miler slammed into Rose. A cactus shield formed around Rose. Zero went for it and stabbed it. Spikes fired out and Zero guarded. Miler flew around, avoiding the needles. Rose brushed her visor, letting her shield open up. She saw Zero running for X. Zero fell in the mud. He looked to see a thick root wrapped around his leg. The saber began to sink. Zero rushed for it and grabbed it. He slashed through the root and got up. Miler dive bombed into Rose, but missed and rammed into the mud. Roots wrapped around the bird and he began to sink) "Miler!" Zero yelled. "Surrender now, or the bird suffocates." Rose demanded. (Zero threw his blade, letting it cut through the roots. Miler flew up and grabbed Zero's saber. Rose turned around to see Zero. He punched into Rose's visor, letting her fall. Zero looked upon the fallen Rose. Miler landed next to Zero, saber in his beak. Zero grabbed it and aimed it at Rose's head) "You've lost." Zero chided. "Now tell me where my friends are you pile of scrap." Miler demanded. "Their getting slaughtered right now, hehehe." Rose chuckled. "What?" Someone yelled. (Zero and Miler looked back, they saw the robot looking at the two) "X, your awake!" Zero yelled. "Now's my chance." Rose thought. (Roots rose up, Zero and Miler flew to the sky, Rose ran to a tree. Both blonde and pigeon hit the ground) "I've had enough, you can go check on the corpses of your friends." Rose said. "Where are you going coward?" Zero asked. "Don't waste your time screaming, someone else wants to say hello." Rose said. (Zero looked at X. He then glared up to see Rose. She disappeared) "Dang it, that coward escaped!" Zero chided. "Calm down Zero, we have bigger things to worry about." Miler said. "Your right, (The blonde saw X acting teary eyed) X, what's wrong?" Zero asked.

(X hugged Zero) "You don't know how much I miss you." X said. "I know X, but now's not the time." Zero whispered. "I understand, for those people are in danger." X said. "Right, we'll save the reunion for later." Zero said. (He and X dashed off, letting Miler follow.

Hiding behind trees, X, Zero, and Miler found balls of webs guarded by spiders. X looked at Zero) "Any ideas?" X asked. "Yes, (Zero looked at Miler) since you're the fastest of us, you'll be the distraction." Zero whispered. "What, but, will you protect me?" Miler asked. "Yes, we'll take the spiders down and you fly around." Zero said. "Okay, watch." Miler said. (He flew into the opening. Spiders screamed from Miler's presence. Zero ignited his saber, X's forearm formed into a buster. They both went out and Zero started attacking. Zero slashed through the spiders, but X paused. He saw spiders getting sliced in half. Brain matter splattering the trees.

Miler noticed X standing. A spider appeared behind him. Miler dive bombed into it, pushing it away) "You alright X?" Miler asked. "Yes, but." X paused. (They heard Zero screaming. Black widows rushed for him) "Is something wrong?" Miler asked. "I can't fight them, their organic." X answered. "X, their not human, they have no hearts!" Zero yelled. (He slashed through red orbs. X charged his buster and aimed. A black widow went onto a tree and jumped at Zero. The blonde faced the spiders, not noticing the jumping spider. Miler yelled as X fired a charge shot. The black widow went flying, screaming in pain. Grey clouds began to form as X, Zero, and Miler fought through the remaining spiders. Thunder erupted from the clouds, rain poured upon the two robots and pigeon.

The slaughter ended, Zero and X had their weapons out. Miler landed upon the corpses) "We survived, but was it right?" X asked. "Yes, they were going to kill my friends." Miler said. "They didn't have emotions, we had real lives to save." Zero said. (He turned around to face the balls of webs. Passing by brain matter, Zero sliced through the balls, releasing the heroes. Miler went up to the group) "Their still alive, what a relief." Miler sighed. "Yeah, they were the ones who rescued me." X said. "So they did, (Zero knelt down to examine the heroes) I think their waking up." Zero said. (He stood up as the others got up) "Ugh, what happened?" Sonic asked. (He noticed Miler, Zero, and X) "Miler, your okay!" Sonic said. "Yeah, and I made new friends." Miler said. (He moved his wing to X and Zero) "Your awake!" Shade said. "Yeah, are you alright?" X asked. (Everyone got up) "Of course we are, thanks for saving us." Sonic said. (Vectorman went up to X) "It seems you both are more advanced then me." Vectorman said. "Oh, I guess your not a Reploid, you do look interesting." X complemented. "I am an Orbot." Vectorman said. "Where do we go now?" Hunter asked. "We have the Memento Mori, but there's no sign of the ship." Billy sighed. "What ship?" Zero asked. "One where we arrived." Shade said. "We can tell you." Someone said. (The heroes looked up to the trees.

On the branches were Rose and a new machine. It's a robotic Japanese Giant Hornet with bright yellow and black armor. The head was a rounded tear shape. Dark red mandibles were on the tip's face. Ammolite eyes shined red, orange, yellow, green, and blue. On the forehead was an ammolite upward spike. Black lines formed plates of face armor. Black thorax armor had thick ammolite wings. The abdomen decorated with vertical black and ammolite stripes. They looked upon the heroes) "I told you they were here." Rose said. "I know, but we'll make a deal." The hornet said. "We'll never listen to you!" Shade yelled. "Come on, just give us Megaman X and the Memento Mori." The hornet demanded. (X went behind Zero) "No, I'm not going back to you Mavericks!" X yelled. "That's the problem with machines like you." Rose sighed. "You'll come back to us, no matter what you babble." The hornet said. (X fired a charge shot) "Never!" X yelled. (The two machines leaped from the trees and landed onto the ground. Zero noticed X, aiming his buster at the two) "Maybe we shouldn't fight." The hornet said. (Trees fell down as Tanzanite rushed in. He swung his arms around, knocking everyone into trees. Zero pushed X away and hit the ground. Tanzanite slammed his fist into Zero's body. The blonde screamed) "Hehehehe, you didn't expect that, did you." Rose said. (X looked at Zero, the blonde looked at him with determined eyes) "X, shoot!" Zero yelled. (X fired a charge shot at Tanzanite. It hit his head, but the robot bear looked unfazed. It glared at X, moved it's arm down. X paused as Tanzanite ignited his flamethrowers) "Surrender, or he's dead." Tanzanite ordered. (X stood still, eyes focused on Zero's face. The blonde looked at X) "Don't worry, I'll be fine, run." Zero whispered. (He chuckled, now trying to grab his saber) "Well X, have a choice?" Rose asked. (X aimed his buster at Rose. Zero gripped his saber and slashed at Tanzanite's leg. The robot bear moved back as Zero got to X. They dashed away into a deeper part of the swamp) "I'll get them!" Rose yelled. (She chased them, the robot hornet looked at Tanzanite) "Don't stand there, we've got to find them!" The hornet demanded. (Tanzanite nodded and ran off.

X and Zero kept running through the storm. Lighting hit the ground in front of the two. X moved back, Zero stopped) "Are you alright?" Zero asked. "Yeah, you surprised me." X said. "What else was I to do, we'd better find the others before the Mavericks get us." Zero said. (X nodded and the two dashed through the swamp) "Where do we go?" X asked. (Zero noticed the rusted ship) "There!" Zero ordered. (The two went for the ship.

Meanwhile, Rose and the hornet robot looked around) "No sight of them, Tanzanite should suffer punishment!" Rose chided. "It was all your fault." The hornet robot said. "Come on Ammolite, fine, I'll search for them myself!" Rose yelled. (She ran off, leaving Ammolite alone in the rain) "Rose will never learn." Ammolite sighed. (He flew after her.

Back at the opening, Sonic and others got up) "Oh mama mia." Mario sighed. "That felt like a truck." Sonic said. "Wait, where's Zero and X?" Miler asked. "They didn't get captured, did they?" Shade asked. "I don't think so, I saw them run off." Billy said. "Then where did they go?" Sonic asked. "Don't know, but Obsidian's Forces are after them." Billy answered. "I can search, follow me." Vectorman said. (He ran off, letting the others follow.

Vectorman and others found Rose looking around) "Where is he, he couldn't have slipped away." Rose muttered. "Rose, your not going to know!" Miler yelled. (Rose turned around to see the heroes) "You all know how to make my day worse!" Rose chided. "Sorry to hear, but we have to find them first." Sonic said. "Wait, who's he?" Hunter asked. "I'm not telling, leave me alone!" Rose yelled. (Roots rose up, the heroes moved away. Rose ran off through the storm.

Hiding in the rusted ship, X and Zero looked through the cockpit's glass) "Will the others find us?" X asked. "Who knows, I'm sure they will." Zero said. "It's raining pretty hard, I hope we don't." X paused. (The two felt the ship rumble. They looked through the window to see the ship sinking. Zero punched the glass) "Come on, we can find another place to hide." Zero said. (He broke through more glass, letting X slip out. X felt oil on the ship. His armor began to slip towards the mud. X splashed in and tried to grip onto the sinking ship) "Zero, help!" X yelled. (Zero looked out, his eyes widened as X was sinking. The blonde searched the cockpit, trying to find something. In the sinking mud, X tried to move. He began to struggle, trying to grip anything to escape. This only made him sink faster. In this, a figure watched from above) "Zero, I hope he can escape." X thought. (He felt something wrap around his waist. Looking around, Zero wasn't out in the window. The unknown item wrapped around became tighter. X felt himself sinking below the mud. He was screaming for Zero, mud got in his mouth, he disappeared beneath the mud.

Inside, Zero heard X's cries for help. Looking outside, roots, covered the glass. Zero slashed with his saber. More roots replaced the sliced ones) "What's going on?" Zero asked. (He kept slashing through them. The roots kept regenerating. Zero heard something echoing behind the metal door) "X, hang on." Zero thought.

Outside, Sonic and others were underneath trees. They found the ship sinking) "Why's my ship sinking?" Vectorman asked. "Someone's manipulating the roots to crush it." Hunter mused. "Rose!" Shade yelled. "That's one thing your correct on." Someone said. (The group looked to see Rose. In her arms was a mud covered X) "Let go of him!" Miler demanded. "Sorry, but I have to complete my mission." Rose said. "I'll show you!" Sonic yelled. (Vectorman grabbed Sonic's spines before he could move) "No, the mud exposed to rain will consume you!" Vectorman said. "Good eye bot, but I must leave, have a great time." Rose said. (Roots and mud consumed Rose and X. When the pod opened up, both disappeared) "Zero's going to be furious." Miler sighed. "If he's still alive!" Sonic said. "The roots on the ship, their getting sliced!" Billy said. "If that's Zero, I'll help!" Hunter said. (His cloak formed and the wolf went into the shadows.

Running upside down, Hunter looked to see mud) "Dang, it's getting harder to see." Hunter thought. (He saw himself under the mud covered ship. The scythes on Hunter's arms glowed and the wolf slashed through. He was now inside of the ship, still upside down. The wolf looked around before going to the cockpit. He saw Zero still slashing. Mud on the floor. The darkness was enough for the wolf to pop out. Zero moved back and sat down) "You, who are you?" Zero asked. "I'm going to help you, (Hunter went up to Zero) grab my cloak." Hunter ordered. (Zero grabbed it, the ship was sinking faster. More mud entered through cracks. Both Hunter and Zero disappeared.

Everyone outside stayed near the tree's soil. They moved back when the ship sank) "Did they make it?" Mario asked. "I'm sure they did." Billy said. (They heard rustling in the swamp. Looking around, they found mud covered Hunter and Zero) "You two made it!" Sonic cheered. "Yeah, but we're almost goners." Hunter said. "Did you find X?" Zero asked. "Rose got him, we're too late to do anything." Sonic sighed. "No, not again." Zero snarled. (He hit his hand onto a tree) "At least we have the Memento Mori, but loosing a friend is much worse." Hunter sighed. "The only thing left is to find the others." Mario said. "Yeah, let's hope they didn't get buried in the mud." Shade sighed. (Miler looked at Vectorman) "Can you still take us around?" Miler asked. "Yes, but there's no where else left to go." Vectorman said. "Wait, I remember something, when I was flying, I know where the others went." Miler paused. "Spit it out!" Billy yelled. "Hey, calm down." Shade said. "Right, I saw Toxic Dune fly towards a volcanic area, Rojo and Ivory at a temple." Miler answered. "I know how to get to those places." Vectorman said. "Okay, just be careful, we don't want to sink." Billy said. (Vectorman began to walk through the swamp. Rain kept pouring, Zero looked down, hiding his doleful face.

In the hallway of the Obsidian's Force ship, Rose walked around. Her red irises glowed. Carrying the unconsics X. She looked down at his face) "How time passes, every day I think about things." Rose said. "Never about the war or Obsidian, just you X, how that name brings things back." Rose thought. "Rose, what's that?" Someone asked. (Rose turned around to see Ammolite. The hornet robot moved back) "Are you suprised at what I have?" Rose asked. "Yes, someone as weak as you, is able to catch him." Ammolite said. "Since he escaped the last time, he won't ever again." Rose said. "I still don't trust the weakest general with such an important duty." Ammolite said. "Don't worry, he won't wake up for a while." Rose said. (She walked off to another room) "I wonder how Obsidian will handle this." Ammolite mused. He followed Rose to the other room.


	8. Chapter 3 Act 3

Near darkness, a flame danced. Orange and red illuminated from the water. Water splashed from an unknown figure. The flame illuminated to reveal feathers. It was Rojo, the rooster looked around. Green mist surrounded him) "Do you see anything?" Rojo asked. "No, just darkness, and this mist." Someone answered. "I see, I feel the water, its getting shallow." Rojo said. (The rooster felt itself getting out of the water. Drips of water fell from his feathers. A figure fell from Rojo's back. Flames revealed ivory fur) "We should keep quiet, who knows whats hidden." Ivory whispered. "I see, but, how come you didn't swim?" Rojo asked. "Two reasons, I had the flame, and I can't, um, (Ivory looked away) swim." Ivory paused. (The rooster laughed) "I thought otters could swim from birth!" Rojo laughed. "Otters can't swim right away." Ivory explained. "How come your parents didn't teach you?" Rojo asked. "My father was too busy, and my mother couldn't do anything." Ivory explained. "Anything, how come?" Rojo asked. (Ivory looked away, gripping her jacket. Both saw green spheres) "Look at these, are they eggs?" Ivory asked. "Looks like it, are you going to answer?" Rojo asked. "No, please stop." Ivory whispered. (She felt feathers down her waist) "This place is cold, I'll warm you up." Rojo whispered. "No, (Ivory backed up, bumping into an egg) understand that I'm scared when people mess with my body." Ivory said. "Yeah, why do you keep your suit on?" Rojo asked. "If I told you, (Ivory looked at the egg, seeing the devolving larva) you would never see me the same way." Ivory answered. (The rooster tilted his head) "I understand, but for now, we've got to get out of here." Rojo said. "Right, (Ivory's ears twitched) do you hear that?" Ivory asked. (The two looked around, buzzing echoed throughout the darkness. Eggs shook, hatching into wasps. They flew around, forming a green face with glowing red eyes. It glared at the two animals) "What is that?" Rojo asked. "I don't know, but get away!" Ivory yelled. (She pushed Rojo to the ground, the swarm flew by the two. Looking up, Ivory noticed white fangs. The red eyes glowed as wasps flew from it's mouth. Ivory got up, dragging Rojo to the mist. They both lied down, hiding for the swarm. Rojo shut his eyes, but only saw green. Ivory looked deeper into the mist. A figure formed from it. The same coin figure, now formed of mist. Glaring at Ivory with yellow crystal eyes, mist moved away) "Ivory, reach for the past, awaken that memory." The figure whispered. "Why, you almost killed me the last time." Ivory chided. "No, you listened to a goat, he wasn't anyone but a mere person." The figure said. "Ivory, who are you talking too?" Rojo asked. (Ivory looked at the rooster) "No one, (Ivory looked at the figure) where is it?" Ivory asked. "Now's not the time, (The figure reached it's hand for the otter) gain my power." The figure whispered. "No, I felt so much pain from possessing the Memento Mori, what are you?" Ivory thought. "I am related to you, now take it!" The figure yelled. (It grabbed Ivory's hand. The otter's eyes widened, this person, how powerful was it? She disappeared into the mist. Rojo reached for the otter, but missed. Ivory vanished, leaving the ignited torch. The rooster heard the swarm. Scrambling, he gripped the torch and stood up.

The swarm let loose wasps. Rojo flailed the torch, igniting the wasps. They flew around the mist, leaving shades of orange mix with green. Some bugs hit the swarm. The face of the swarm moved away. It slammed into Rojo, but the rooster ignited it. Screams echoed in the darkness. The swarm turned into a pile of dead bugs. Rojo went forward, moving his head. She must be somewhere. The rooster paused, moaning echoed through the green mist. Rojo looked down to see Ivory, eyes closed. The rooster knelt down and nudged her) "Ivory, Ivory, wake up!" Rojo yelled. (Nothing, the rooster looked around to see the eggs. With a sigh, he fell down to Ivory and warped his arms around the otter. He fell asleep surround by green mist. Unknown to the two, a thick door's gem glowed. The door opened up, and a figure stepped out.

Meanwhile, pillars of steam rose. A place of magma, formed of black. Flames rose from cracks. The rain ended, leaving the sky purple with red from nearby volcanos. Miler flew around, scanning for signs of his scorpion friend) "Anything Miler?" Shade yelled. "No, just lava, I'll go further." Miler said. (He flew farther from the others, leaving the heroes on a slope.

Down the black slope, pillars of steam rose. Heroes avoided cracks of magma. In the distance, pools of lava had floating pieces of rock. Vectorman jumped onto one of the rocks and it moved off. Making it to another platform, the Orbot made it to the other side. He waved his hand, letting the others get on the platform. It moved towards Vectorman, everyone moved to the bigger rock. Steam roared, cracks becoming wider.

Miler airborne, goggles covered his eyes. Still nothing, except for giant bugs) "How can they live in a climate like this?" Miler thought. (He saw the others catching up. Miler landed, letting the heroes get near) "No sign of Toxic Dune, I hope he's alright." Shade sighed. "Toxic Dune's been through a lot worse, but for now, we must remain hopeful." Billy said. "What lurks here?" Zero asked. (Vectorman pointed to two giant cockroaches fighting) "Those, strange how the scorpions are absent." Vectorman mused. "Could they be attacking Toxic Dune?" Billy asked. "How come, invasion of territory?" Zero asked. "No, Toxic Dune is a scorpion, (Shade noticed Miler with his binoculars) what is it?" Shade asked. "I see Toxic Dune fighting the native scorpions!" Miler yelled. "Give me those!" Shade demanded. (He swiped them and looked. The Akita saw Toxic Dune fighting against other scorpions. They had shades of yellow and were more scorpion like) "Miler, go help him the best way you can!" Billy ordered. "Understood!" Miler said. (He flew from the others) "Vectorman, what's the fastest way to get up there?" Sonic asked. "We have to take the platforms, their our only way of progression." Vectorman answered. "Right, I'll help your friend!" Zero said. (He dashed forward, landing on top of a moving platform.

Scorpions lunged their tails, with sand rising around Toxic Dune. Sand protected the anthropomorphic scorpion. Wind blew the sand away. Looking up, Toxic Dune saw Miler) "Grab my leg!" Miler ordered. (The movements of the main scorpion arms. Sand waves caused the other scorpions to fall. The anthropomorphic scorpion gripped Miler's leg, the pigeon flew up.

The others arrived to the location of Miler and Toxic Dune. Scorpions glared at the heroes, almost all at Vectorman. Stingers lunged, Huner impaled two stingers, Zero slashed with his saber. Vectorman shot electric spheres, with Hunter making the trapped scorpions collide. Sand rose up and impaled every scorpion. Everyone looked up to see Miler and Toxic Dune) "Nice one!" Hunter cheered. (Miler let go of Toxic Dune. The scorpion landed, sand formed back into clothes) "It's great to see you guys, (The scorpion stared at Zero and Vectorman) who are these?" Toxic Dune asked. "My name is Zero and he's Vectorman." Zero introduced. "I see, I thought you were a." Toxic Dune paused. (Zero had a finger to the scorpion's mouth) "Don't say it." Zero chided. (Toxic Dune's turban formed a hand, slapping Zero away) "I understand, where's Rojo and Ivory?" Toxic Dune asked. "They flew away to a temple structure." Miler explained. "Well, lets just get going." Toxic Dune said. (Everyone nodded before walking towards a volcano) "Is this the only way through?" Mario asked. "Yes, I still remember everything." Vectorman said. "Miler, can you wait for us on the other side?" Toxic Dune asked. "Yeah, although this magma filled floor is hurting my feet." Miler said. "Where are your boots?" Shade asked. "I left them back in Mario's Dimension." Miler sighed. "We'll find another pair, now lets move on!" Sonic said. (He ran into the volcano, leaving the others to chase him.

Inside, the heroes looked around, lava was flowing down amongst the rock formations) "Are we to reach the top?" Mario asked. "No, we have to make it to the other side, follow me." Vectorman said. (He jumped up, then making a double jump from boosters under his feet. Everyone jumped through the rock formations, red illuminated from the sides. Magma glowed while pouring down to the unknown bottom. Toxic Dune went up to Mario) "Sorry that I wasn't able to introduce myself before." Toxic Dune apologized. "Hey, don't worry, we didn't talk that much, held prisoner and all." Mario said. "Yeah, (Toxic Dune had one of his arms shake Mario's hand) let's get across this volcano." Toxic Dune said. (Sonic was farther off, leaving Vectorman to reach for the hedgehog) "He's fast." Vectorman sighed. "That's always been Sonic's thing, but he knows how dangerous this place is." Mario said. "I hope he knows enough." Vectorman sighed. (Billy noticed Zero's face. Blue irises glared at the falling lava) "Anything wrong?" Billy asked. (Zero looked at the mountain goat) "No, it's just that I'm thinking." Zero explained. "About X, how we failed to save him." Hunter sighed. "Yeah, but now, I have no clue if he's safe or not." Zero said. "What's all this talk about?" Toxic Dune asked. (The group continued to climb the rocks) "Well, what happened was... (Billy explained what happened) and that's why Zero's with us." Billy reiterated. "Sorry to hear what happened Zero, but I'm sure they wouldn't kill your friend." Toxic Dune said. "Your right, they've kept him alive for almost five months." Zero mused. "That long?" Shade asked. (Zero nodded) "We haven't found anyone else, are you alright in this heat?" Zero asked. "Yeah, I live in these climates." Toxic Dune said. "Don't you mean the desert?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, but I meant temperature." Toxic Dune explained. "We're almost at the end, where's Sonic?" Vectorman asked. "Right here!" Sonic yelled. (The group looked up to see the blue hedgehog) "Do you see the exit?" Vectorman asked. "Yeah, follow me!" Sonic ordered. (He jumped down, letting Toxic Dune form sand steps. The group climbed up to where Sonic last stood. Looking where the hedgehog stood, a red light glowed behind him. Sonic ran off, letting the others chase him out of the volcano.

The group stepped out of the volcano. Heat became intense, clouds disappeared for show the sun) "I never seen anything like this before." Vectorman mused. "It looks nice, so where do we go?" Miler asked. "It's going to be a long trek, but follow me." Vectorman ordered. (He and the others walked across the volcanic area.

Meanwhile, Ivory opened her eyes. She saw the mist, a figure in front of her and Rojo. Even in the darkness, the otter saw orange and red glowing) "Who are you?" Ivory asked. "You cannot see me, (The mist cleared up with the lights glowing brighter.

It was a male anthromorphic triceratops. It had dark grey skin with red markings. On the neck frills were two horns formed of magma, glowing in shades of red and orange. Above the horns were three magma diamonds. At the top, magma spikes curved forward. The face had unfused eyes with orange irises. Extended muzzle was thinner towards the beak mouth. Behind are black nostrils and another magma spike. The body had a red underbelly and a magma diamond below the head. He wore a thick brown tunic with fur underneath. Covering the face and frill was silver armor. The magma horns and gems still stuck out. Brown gloves and thick boots had silver rings. Those rings had rubies. On the tip of the thick long tail was a sharp silver piece. He looked down at the otter) here I am." The triceratops said. "Who are you?" Ivory asked. "My name is Solar." Solar introduced. "Solar, how long have you been here?" Ivory asked. "A while, I was waiting for you to wake up." Solar explained. "What, who's side are you on?" Ivory asked. "Side, I don't know what your talking about." Solar said. "Do you know of anyone named Obsidian?" Ivory asked. "No, if you think I'm a bad guy, then your wrong." Solar chided. "Okay, sorry for doubting you, I just woke up, so I feel tired." Ivory apologized. "I know why you asked those questions, want to get out of here?" Solar asked. "Yeah, but, (Ivory got up, shoving Rojo's arm away) Rojo, wake up!" Ivory yelled. (The rooster sprung up, yells echoed in the darkness. Rojo saw the orange and red lights, Solar tilted his head) "Ivory, your awake, thank goodness." Rojo sighed. "I know, but we've got to get going." Ivory said. "Hold it, I saw you getting dragged away, what happened?" Rojo asked. "I blacked out before anything happened." Ivory sighed. "What's this all about?" Solar asked. "I'm talking to my girlfriend!" Rojo chided. (Ivory kicked the rooster) "Don't call me that, I don't remember anything!" Ivory yelled. (Solar pushed Ivory and Rojo away and glared at the otter) "Calm down, I know that your not his girlfriend, and he's just ignorant." Solar soothed. "Your getting carried away with me being alone with you." Ivory chided. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Rojo laughed. (The otter slapped Rojo, causing Solar to push Ivory farther) "Enough, now can we go find a way out?" Solar asked. "Fine, as long as you stop trying to get my affection." Ivory chided. "Alright, (Rojo glared at Solar) now who are you?" Rojo asked. "I'm Solar, now stop fighting and lets get going." Solar repeated. (He walked through the darkness, illuminating the way.

Back with the heroes, they made it to a tunnel with glowing lights) "How deep do you think this tunnel is?" Hunter asked. "From memory, it's a long track, (Vectorman's feet turned into roller skates) follow me!" Vectorman ordered. (He ran off, leaving Sonic to chase the Orbot. Hunter went through the shadows, with Miler flying. Toxic Dune's clothes turned to sand and made waves. They carried the heroes through the tunnels. Sonic passed Vectorman) "Nice power that you have." Sonic complimented. "Its something we Orbots have, an ability to help when cleaning up." Vectorman explained. "Is that why your ship had oil covering it?" Zero asked. (The hedgehog and Orbot saw Toxic Dune and others catching up) "Yes, we would take toxins, sludge and other pollution and take it to the Sun." Vectorman explained. "Then how did your ship crash?" Sonic asked. "A missile hit it during my daily sludge deposit." Vectorman explained. "Well, I'm glad that your okay." Miler said. "Thanks, but this will be a long path." Vectorman said. "Yeah, I'm alright with it." Sonic said. (The heroes kept moving through the long tunnel. Back with the heroes, they made it to a tunnel with glowing lights) "How deep do you think this tunnel is?" Hunter asked. "From memory, it's a long track, (Vectorman's feet turned into roller skates) follow me!" Vectorman ordered. (He ran off, leaving Sonic to chase the Orbot. Hunter went through the shadows, with Miler flying. Toxic Dune's clothes turned to sand and made waves. They carried the heroes through the tunnels. Sonic passed Vectorman) "Nice power that you have." Sonic complimented. "Its something we Orbots have, an ability to help when cleaning up toxins." Vectorman explained. "Is that why your ship had oil covering it?" Zero asked. (The hedgehog and Orbot saw Toxic Dune and others catching up) "Yes, we would take toxins, sludge and other pollution and take it to the Sun." Vectorman explained. "Then how did your ship crash?" Sonic asked. "A missile hit it during my daily sludge deposit." Vectorman explained. "Well, I'm glad that your okay." Miler said. "Thanks, but this will be a long path." Vectorman said. "Yeah, I'm alright with it." Sonic said. (The heroes kept moving through the long tunnel.

After a long run, the heroes made it outside. It became dusk, with the moon glowing. Stars shined in the night, letting the heroes traverse through the barren land. With enough steps, the group sat down on rocks. Everyone but Sonic and Shade remained awake. Hunter was missing) "Where do you think Hunter went?" Sonic asked. "Who knows, he's a mysterious person." Shade said. "I'm sure he'll show up." Sonic said. "Hey Sonic, I've wanted to ask you something." Shade paused. (Sonic looked at the Akita) "What is it?" Sonic asked. "I've always wondered why you joined us to begin with." Shade paused. "I saw what danger you guys were in, I always help others." Sonic explained. "Without asking, you rushed to help us, I've never experienced this kindness." Shade said. "I want to know more about the war your going through." Sonic said. "The one Billy told you? I understand, you already know the three sides. What else do I put in?" Shade asked. "How you met with the others, Miler, Billy, Rojo, and Toxic Dune." Sonic answered. "Those memories, six years ago, my mother and I met Rojo and Toxic Dune. They were more Outsiders hiding in Rebellion territory. Afterwards, Miler and Billy joined. Miler appeared many times to deliver mail from the Outsiders main base. During one mission, Miler broke his wing and met Billy. He stayed with us, starting three years ago. Now we've all became friends, with Miler giving us a message of Obsidian's plan. To find and use the Memento Mori. Billy gave me the Pure Glove, but now it's missing." Shade sighed. "I'm glad to know that you go well with your friends, and your mother?" Sonic asked. "Her, she adopted me. My father left me in her care after my real mother passed away." Shade explained. "I know how hard it's to say goodbye, but you have your friends." Sonic soothed. "Thanks, she was a Rebellion member, but was kind to us Outsiders. First, she let me stay, and an event caused her to become an Outsider. With that, she opened to take care of passing Outsiders. She also gives them a way to escape the Rebellion territory." Shade explained. "Your mother sounds caring, that's always nice." Sonic said. "She's worried for me, I've been gone for an unknown time. I hope she holds on." Shade said. "Don't panic, if she cares for many people, she'll still have faith in you." Sonic soothed. (Shade nodded) "It's best you get sleep, I'll search for Hunter." Shade said. "Okay, (Sonic stretched his arms before lying on a rock) night." Sonic yawned. (The Akita jumped from his rock and looked around the wasteland.

Trudging through the empty field, Shade searched. No sign of the wolf, he couldn't have gone astray, did he? The Akita's ears twitched, he looked at his shadow. Another figure rose out, it was Hunter. The wolf's cloak vanished, letting Hunter brush his armor) "Thanks for leaving your shadow." Hunter thanked. "What were you doing this whole time?" Shade asked. "Listening to you and Sonic, I scouted around the area for the morning." Hunter explained. "You do a lot under us." Shade said. "I don't work for the Rebellion or Obsidian, I'm an Outsider." Hunter said. "I just wanted to make sure, I've heard of stories where spies would back stab us." Shade said. "I'm not one of those." Hunter said. "What did you find?" Shade asked. "A cave, it's a long walk, but we'll be closer to our destination." Hunter said. "You should get some sleep, I'll do patrol." Shade said. "No, I'm nocturnal, and I'm more active in the night." Hunter said. "I'll be fine, just get some rest." Shade ordered. (Hunter nodded, walking back towards the others) "He'll understand." Hunter thought. (He went back to the heroes, falling asleep in Shade's view. The Akita scouted around, nothing.

Glowing red and orange flowed through the darkness. Solar went through the darkness, Ivory and Solar followed. The dinosaur looked at the otter) "Did you finish your argument?" Solar asked. "It's over, it's been over ever since we started to move." Ivory answered. "Is that why you've been silent?" Solar asked. "Yeah, I wanted to make sure that the fighting was over." Ivory sighed. "Thanks for your concern, so why were you here?" Rojo asked. "I have been searching for a treasure." Solar explained. "Then how did you end up sealed here?" Ivory asked. "A room had a fake treasure, I became trapped." Solar explained. "Did you break down the door yourself?" Rojo asked. "No, it's too strong, but you managed to open it." Solar remarked. "That's great to know, (The trio came upon a stone wall) a dead end." Ivory sighed. "Not one, this is an opening, just sealed off." Solar explained. "Right, I'll get us out." Rojo said. (He punched the wall, nothing. The rooster kept punching, nothing. He shook his hands) "Are you okay?" Ivory asked. "Yeah, almost broke my fingers." Rojo snarled. "I can't believe it, the wall, nothing, let me try." Ivory said. (She kicked it, but moved back. The otter gripped her leg, screaming in pain. Rojo placed the otter down) "You okay?" Rojo asked. "Yeah, that hurt." Ivory moaned. "This stone, if I remember, I destroyed it once." Solar muttered. "How, we found an opening, went inside, and it collapsed!" Rojo said. "Calm down, give me a second, (The horns and gems on Solar's head flashed. Slamming his hand, magma formed a war hammer. It was of black rock with cracks, lava emitting. The triceratops slammed his hammer to the wall. It exploded, moonlight rushed through the darkness. Rojo shielded his eyes, Solar smiled as he walked outside. He faced the others) are we ready to move?" Solar asked. "Yeah, (Ivory got up, she snarled, gripping her leg. Rojo picked her up) thanks, please don't attract me." Ivory said. "Alright, so where do we go?" Rojo asked. "I don't know, but I'll try to lead." Solar said. (The two males walked through the midnight. Solar illuminated the darkness.

Morning rose, Sonic and friends woke up, they saw Shade sleeping. Hunter went up to the Akita, cloak back on) "Asleep, wake up sleepy head." Hunter soothed. (Shade opened his eyes) "Give me a few more minutes." Shade snoozed. (Hunter kicked Shade, causing his eyes to widen. The wolf walked back to the others, Shade rushed in front of Hunter) "What a jerk." Shade thought. (Right before he could yell, Hunter grabbed the Akita's muzzle. The wolf dragged Shade to the others) "Ready to go." Hunter sighed. (He let go of Shade, the Akita punched the wolf) "Don't mess with me!" Shade yelled. (Hunter sighed, the group began their journey.

Vectorman lead the others through the wasteland. Much to Sonic's annoyance. The group make it through foggy caves filled with crystals. Climbing out of the caves, they pass through an abandoned industrial factory. Even with it abandoned, flames gave the sky a bright morning red.

After passing through the factory, the heroes end up in another desert. Hunter vanished) "Another desert, I wonder if we'll go through more." Miler said. "What, I enjoy these climates, (Toxic Dune formed a sand wave. He rode it around) you can see why." Toxic Dune said. "Right, let's just get through this desert." Billy said. "We have a long way to go." Miler said. (He flapped his wings, going high in the sky) "Is it always his thing to fly up?" Mario asked. "Yes, that's how he starts flying when delivering messages." Shade explained. "I saw him do that when we first met." Billy said. "How did that go?" Sonic asked. "Well, wait, do you feel the wind?" Billy asked. "Yeah, it's feeling more harsh then usual." Mario mused. "Where's Hunter gone this time?" Zero asked. "Who knows, this is just making me more agitated." Billy snarled. "Why, he told me that this was for scouting." Shade explained. "Oh well, hey, is the wind getting more stronger?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, oh no, Toxic Dune!" Shade yelled. "Shoot, I forgot, watch out for the tornado!" Vectorman yelled. "What?" Everyone asked. (A giant tornado formed from the sky. It landed, sand flew into everyone. Toxic Dune rose a wall of sand, but it blew away. Everyone ran, the force, too strong, for it pulled everyone into the sky.

Meanwhile, Miler landed, he saw the tornado far away) "Oh no, I hope the others are okay." Miler thought. (He noticed Hunter coming from his shadow. The pigeon jumped, leaving Hunter out of the pigeon's shadow. Hunter glared at Miler) "Miler, get your shadow back on me." Hunter demanded. (The pigeon nodded, walking up to Hunter, his shadow covered the wolf. Hunter pulled himself out of the sand) "Sorry Hunter, you surprised me." Miler chuckled. (The wolf slapped Miler, brushing his armor) "He's not too happy." Miler thought. "Need anything else?" Miler asked. "No, did you find the others?" Hunter asked. "No, they're swept away by a tornado." Miler sighed. "I see." Hunter paused. "What do we, wait, (Miler's eyes widened, he saw three figures. The pigeon got out his binoculars) oh my." Miler paused. "What's wrong?" Hunter asked. (The wolf got Miler's binoculars, looking further, it was the other three) "Ivory, and Rojo, their alive." Miler sobbed. "I know, now it's time to say hello." Hunter sighed. "Let's hope the others can wait." Miler said. (He felt sand his his body. Hunter ran off towards the others. The pigeon flapped his wings, flying towards the wolf.

Ivory, Rojo, and Solar gazed upon the desert) "How long do you think this desert is?" Ivory asked. "Who knows, but at least your leg's recovered." Rojo said. "Yeah, I'm sensitive to pressure." Ivory explained. "Ivory, Ivory!" Someone yelled. (The trio saw Hunter running towards them) "Hunter, your okay!" Ivory yelled. (She ran up to the wolf. They hugged each other) "I'm glad to know your okay." Hunter sighed. "Yeah, thanks for your concern." Ivory said. (Miler arrived, he noticed Hunter and Ivory looking at each other. Rojo looked away, holding a snarl. Solar tilted his head, but had a smile) "Rojo, I'm glad to know I was right." Miler sighed. "Yeah, but how did these two get so connected for a short time?" Rojo asked. "Maybe there memories they don't tell." Miler said. "No, we've known each other for a year, just a year." Hunter explained. "Yeah, not much of a connection." Ivory added. "I'm surprised that you manage to survive this long." Rojo said. "What's wrong, are you jealous?" Hunter asked. "No, we're just friends." Rojo lied. "Please be true." Ivory said. (She hid behind Hunter) "So, where are the others?" Rojo asked. (They saw sand flying. Looking up, the tornado flew towards them) "Run for it!" Miler yelled. (He and the others ran away from the tornado. But wind pulled the heroes inside. Everyone swept across the sky, silence.

Darkness, the heroes woke to a bright red light. Solar's horns and jewels illuminated in the darkness) "Ugh, what happened?" Sonic asked. "I feel, pain." Vectorman paused. "Me too, mama mia." Mario moaned. "Looks like we flew high, ugh my head." Shade moaned. "How many branches did we hit, I feel leaves." Ivory said. "No clue, at least I wore a helmet." Miler said. "Great, pass of a morale no one cares about!" Billy yelled. "Forgot your medication gramps?" Rojo asked. "I don't need medicine!" Billy yelled. "Just stop, your giving me a headache." Solar moaned. "Can't handle loud noises?" Rojo asked. "Stop, I hit my head on a trunk." Solar moaned. "That voice, Solar." Toxic Dune thought. (The group got up, light illuminated from holes made from the landing. Toxic Dune hid in the darkness. He saw the others pass by) "Ivory, Rojo, your both alright!" Shade said. "Yeah, and we have a new friend, this is Solar." Ivory introduced. "I have come to this planet to search for a treasure." Solar explained. "We don't have any treasure, unless you count this." Shade said. (He revealed the Memento Mori) "Never saw that before, but I feel something's not right with it." Solar said. "Yeah, that's because it isn't." Billy said. "Vectorman, do you know this place?" Mario asked. "No, I've never been here, how come the tornado did that?" Vectorman asked. "We should be lucky that we're alive." Billy said. "But, how did it break science?" Hunter asked. "Who knows, but, I feel something." Ivory said. "What, (The Memento Mori started to glow) it's power, Billy, what's going on?" Shade asked. "We're near, follow me." Billy ordered. (He grabbed the Memento Mori. Others followed, except for Toxic Dune, keeping his glare at Solar.

A long path forward led to a giant emerald tree. It glowed, causing diamond flowers to open up) "Wow, this is like the tornado, not the one from today." Sonic mentioned. "We know, I guess it's time." Shade said. "For what?" Vectorman asked. "To leave this dimension, we have the Memento Mori, and we're all together." Shade explained. (He saw Zero looking away) "Hey, it wasn't your fault, we'll rescue him." Sonic said. "Rescue who?" Solar asked. "My friend, Megaman X." Zero sighed. "Well, there's only one way to move forward." Sonic said. (He went up to the emerald tree. Touching it, nothing happened) "Huh, it's not working?" Shade asked. "How come, it worked before." Sonic said. "Your not the chosen Dimension Hero." Billy said. (Sonic and Shade looked at the goat) "Dimension Hero?" Shade asked. "Yes, it's a legend echoed in history." Billy explained. "Interesting, so what are these statues for?" Shade asked. "Not only to dimension travel, but to prove a Dimension Hero's existance." Billy explained. "How do we know who's the Dimension Hero of this place?" Sonic asked. "Feel the energy, only one feels it more then others." Billy explained. "How did this come together?" Someone asked. (The group looked to see Toxic Dune.

"You, (Solar formed his hammer. Toxic Dune looked at Solar) you'll pay for everything you done." Solar chided. "What, Solar!" Toxic Dune yelled. "You'll die!" Solar yelled. (Toxic Dune formed a pillar, pushing Solar away) "Leave me alone, guys, back me up!" Toxic Dune demanded. "What's going on?" Mario asked. (Solar glared at Toxic Dune. The magma horns and gems glowed) "He is a villain, a murderer." Solar chided. "What, Toxic Dune would never kill!" Billy said. "That may be so in your dimension, but mine, your a well known criminal." Solar chided. "Why are you here?" Toxic Dune asked. "I came for an important treasure, but two Skyathis with one stone." Solar said. (Rising from the shadows, Hunter went forward, raising his blades. Toxic Dune moved back) "Why someone like you to find a treasure, couldn't it be a random knight?" Hunter asked. "Silence, Dunexic is an enemy to us, and this is my lucky day." Solar said. "Calm down, if Dunexic committed that crime, then why hasn't he attacked us?" Hunter asked. "What crime is he talking about?" Sonic asked. "Shh, let Hunter tell Solar what's right." Ivory whispered. "He attacked me." Solar chided. "That was for self defense, you and I would do the same if danger rose." Hunter said. "Fine, Dunexic, I will spare your life for now, try to murder me, and your dead." Solar chided. "Deal." Toxic Dune said. (He went forward to Solar, keeping his tail tense. The two shook hands, with Solar snarling) "Thank you, now the main point at hand." Hunter said. (He looked at the tree) "Now it's time to find the Dimension Hero." Billy said. (The group went for the tree. During the walk, Solar grabbed Toxic Dune's tail. The scorpion looked at the dinosaur) "You keep your promise." Solar chided. "I will, (Sand formed a fist, opening Solar's hand) when you back off." Toxic Dune chided. (He went up to the tree, sand reforming into clothing)

"Such a tree, hidden away by a tornado." Billy mused. (Everyone but Hunter and Toxic Dune went up to the tree. Hunter saw Toxic Dune's hand) "Thanks for saving me." Toxic Dune thanked. "Your welcome, but your going to explain the whole thing to the others." Hunter said. "I'm still a wanted criminal back home." Toxic Dune sighed. "I understand, didn't you have a question for Billy?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Toxic Dune said. (He went off to the goat. Hunter looked at Ivory, kneeling next to him) "Who did Toxic Dune kill?" Ivory asked. "No clue, he doesn't seem to be a killer." Hunter mused. (He paused, Ivory snuggled his armor.

Toxic Dune went up to Billy, the goat looked at him) "Hello Toxic Dune, are you okay?" Billy asked. "Yeah, I have a question, who came up with this legend?" Toxic Dune asked. "The Dimension Heroes, they're lost in history." Billy explained. "Then who created these gem statues?" Toxic Dune asked. "Memoraiasis, written in stone of ancient ruins." Billy explained. "I thought they didn't exist anymore." Toxic Dune said. "There is more then one." Billy explained. "I know, but most well known ones gone, thanks to Obsidian." Toxic Dune sighed. "Well, at least the legend is true." Billy said. "Who's the hero of this dimension?" Toxic Dune asked. "Only one." Billy said. (He looked at the group, still surrounding the tree)

"We felt it's power, but, nothing." Sonic sighed. (Vectorman looked at his hand) "Give me a try." Vectorman said. (Everyone moved away, letting Vectorman press his hand onto the tree. It glowed, everyone moved back as it formed a dimension portal) "Amazing, where does this lead to?" Solar asked. "The next piece of the Memento Mori." Billy explained. (Shade looked at the gauntlet) "Okay then, let's get going." Shade ordered. (The others nodded, all entered into the dimension portal, disappearing into the unknown.


	9. Chapter 4 Act 1

The dimension portal opened up, letting Hunter and Ivory escape. Gripped in the wolf's hands was the topaz Memento Mori boot. They both were in an empty room. A door was the only thing of interest. "What, where are the others?" Ivory asked. "The Memento Mori must've effected our path of dimension travel." Hunter mused. "Yeah, but, Billy's words still make me wonder." Ivory said. "What did the goat tell you?" Hunter asked. "About the Dimension Heroes, what do you think the legend is?" Ivory asked. "No idea, but we'd better find the others, staying here isn't going to help." Hunter said. (He walked up to the door and opened it. Bright flashing lights entered the room. Hunter ran behind the door to equip his cloak. Ivory shielded her eyes. Lights dimmed down, Ivory went up to Hunter. The wolf had an arm cover his visor) "You alright?" Ivory asked. "Yeah, but dang did that hurt." Hunter chided. "Come on, let's go figure out where we are." Ivory said. (Hunter looked at the otter. Her smile made it hard to resist. Both stepped outside the room.

Bright lights revealed a casino. It had many slot machines with various themes. Up above hanging wave structures were openings for lime green rails. A pinball rolls around the track. Many people walked around, placing tokens to start machines. Techno blasted through the place. Ivory looked at Hunter) "Any idea where to go?" Ivory asked. "What, I can't hear you!" Hunter yelled. "Any idea where to go!?" Ivory asked. "Yes, follow me!" Hunter ordered. (The two walked around the casino, passing by many alien creatures and humans. Bumping into the creatures, Hunter gripped Ivory's hand. The otter looked around. Cheers or screams from the slot machines' decisions. Coins rolled around, hitting insert slots and hitting the cups. Jackpots for the most part. Ivory gripped her jacket, only focusing on Hunter) "Nice place, isn't it!?" Ivory yelled. "I know, we're almost there!" Hunter yelled. (The two made it to a building. It was dark brown with hanging neon signs. They formed a single coin encircling the front. Two pillars had giant spinning coins) "What is this place?" Ivory asked. "Come inside, you'll find out!" Hunter yelled. (The two went inside the building.

Jazz bellowed through the building. Lights of purple and orange flashed onto a stage. On that stage were aliens playing jazz with a pianist. A bar was nearby, glass had rows of bottles. Brown tables and booths filled the place. People and alien creatures sat on them, talking. Hunter grabbed Ivory's hand and the two walked around) "What's this place for?" Ivory asked. "Bounty hunters." Hunter explained. (Ivory's eyes widened, all these people, killers. The wolf kept moving till noticing something. Ivory tilted her head)

"Zero and Billy, hey guys!" Ivory yelled. (Hunter covered the otter's mouth. Bounty hunters looked at them. Even Zero and Billy) "Quiet, don't get us kicked out." Hunter whispered. (Ivory nodded, gripping her jacket. The bounty hunters went back to their business. Wolf and otter went to Zero and Billy. A pistol and brown glass bottle lied on the table. The goat kept reloading. Zero looked at the two, now sitting down in the booth) "I'm glad to see you here." Ivory said. "Yeah, we searched all over, but Billy decided to take a shot." Zero chided. "What, oh, your just angry that I got something, eh?" Billy asked. (He took another gulp of the bottle. Zero pulled it away from Billy's mouth) "Look who's here." Zero paused. "Oh, Hunter, Ivory, sorry, I just couldn't help it." Billy said. "How did you get the money?" Hunter asked. "Found coins lying around, also stole." Billy said. "Why did you steal?" Ivory asked. "I see, this outfit means more then you think." Billy explained. "You were a captain who stole from others?" Ivory asked. "A pirate captain once, things went downhill." Billy sighed. (The group noticed Zero tilting his head) "See something Zero?" Ivory asked. "Does Mario wear green?" Zero asked. "No, he wears red, wait, (Hunter looked out of the booth. He saw a taller, leaner Mario look a like. The person wore a green hat, shirt, blue overalls, white gloves, and brown shoes. He sat at a table, a glass of water nearby. A green L was on the hat) never saw anyone like that before." Hunter said. "Hunter, how do you know of this place?" Ivory asked. "I work as a bounty hunter, this is one of my go too places." Hunter explained. "Bounty hunters in my dimension never have a good reputation." Zero chided. "I don't know what you do for a living." Billy said. "I'm a Maverick Hunter, Reploids that fight against rouge Reploids." Zero explained. "A robot, (Billy hit Zero with his cane) how come you never told us this?" Billy asked. "Hey, there wasn't enough time and I had to deal with loosing my best friend." Zero sighed. (The three boys noticed Ivory, still looking at the green Mario) "Do you think this is an alternate dimension?" Ivory asked. "No, I've been here many times, although there is a person who left their mark." Hunter said. "Who?" Zero asked. "A bounty hunter by the name of Samus." Hunter explained. "Is he infamous around here?" Billy asked. "Are you kidding, Samus is the most well known hunter around." Hunter said. "Is this person around here?" Zero asked. "No, (Hunter looked around) but I do hear that she shows up from time to time." Hunter said. "She, well, it's better then Samoose." Billy mused. (He continued to drink from the bottle) "Right, where's the rest of the group?" Ivory asked. "Does anyone have the Memento Mori?" Billy asked. "Yeah, I believe it effected our travel." Hunter guessed. (He revealed it) "Correct, without the Pure Glove, dimension travel will split people apart." Billy explained. "May I take a look?" Zero asked. (Hunter tossed it to the Reploid) "Why do you need to look at it?" Ivory asked. "To see what it is." Zero explained. (Hunter looked at Billy, now moving his pistol) "How do you still have your pistol when I lost my ring?" Hunter asked. "No idea, but I should be lucky." Billy said. (He smiled, right as the jazz stopped. The crowd cheered, letting the alien jazz players leave. The pianist stayed, letting curtains move. The four heroes' jaws dropped.

Obsidian stood in front of the crowd. The four became tense, with Zero, Ivory, and Hunter hiding under the table. Billy took another gulp of his bottle. Obsidian went forward towards a mike) "Obsidian, what's he doing here?" Zero asked. "I don't know, but lets listen." Ivory whispered. (The group became silent) "Bounty hunters, I searching for certain people." Obsidian said. "What certain people?" A bounty hunter asked. "Names are, Sonic, Zero, Vectorman, and Mario." Obsidian answered. "Your looking for my brother?" Someone asked. (The three heroes moved from under the table. They saw the green Mario walk up to Obsidian) "Brother, Mario never told us he had a brother." Ivory mused. "Let's watch, who knows what will happen next." Hunter mused. (The green Mario went onto the stage, Obsidian looked down at him) "Your brother is Mario, then your name is Luigi." Obsidian said. "What, how do you know my name?" Luigi asked. (Obsidian grabbed Luigi by the neck. He turned around to focus on the crowd) "If the Outsiders don't show themselves, I will kill you!" Obsidian declared. "He knows we're here!" Ivory thought. "What will the other hunters think?" Hunter thought. "Show yourselves for Master Obsidian." A bounty hunter said. (The heroes jumped, two bounty hunters ripped their skin.

Ammolite, and a new figure glared at the four trapped heroes. One was Ammolite, the other, a thin robot with full lazurite armor. The head had a thin horn with curves going down. Three thick fin ridges went to the back of the head. A thick black line went down the faceless front. The shoulder pads, horseshoe crabs. Hands with webbed fingers, thin claws on tips of fingers. The torso, plain with only data lines of dark blue. Ridged back had small holographic fins of seahorses. Legs with spikes of a sea urchin with a holographic fin on the outer side. The two glared at the heroes) "A trap!" Billy yelled. (The other bounty hunters looked around. Right as they to do something, red lighting hit them. Ruby statues filled the room. Luigi started to cough, choking)

"Surrender now, or he perishes." Obsidian ordered. (Zero dashed forward, but the new robot appeared in front of him. The blonde ignited his saber, slashing at the robot. It guarded, letting Zero pass by. The robot kicked Zero in the back, sending him towards Obsidian. Ivory, Billy, and Hunter glared at the two of Obsidian's followers. Rubies shined of the imprisoned innocents. No windows, no one could see it happening. Zero glared at Obsidian, Luigi's eyes widened. He began to turn blue, gasping for air. Obsidian pointed his blade at Zero) "Let him go Obsidian, he has nothing to do with this!" Zero yelled. "Force me then." Obsidian said. (He slashed at Zero. The Reploid jumped away and impaled Obsidian's hand. Luigi fell to the ground. Zero noticed his blue face, the Reploid slammed into glass. Impact, both glass and bottles shattered, liquid poured on top of the blonde. Obsidian grabbed the motionless Luigi. The machine threw the Mario brother at Zero, slamming into him. Zero moved Luigi away from the glass, he wasn't moving. The Reploid pushed his hands onto Luigi's chest. Ivory, Hunter, and Billy fought against Ammolite and the new machine. Hunter slashed at Ammolite, punching at him. The new machine went for Ivory. It kicked the otter in the side. Billy fired bullets, but they fell. The goat placed his gun away, now hitting Ammolite with his cane. This did nothing, letting the goat get kicked towards a ruby. Ivory hit the ground, looking around, Hunter vanished) "Hunter, where are you?" Ivory asked. "He gave up on you, (Ivory saw Ammolite gripping Billy, struggling to escape) how easy this is." Ammolite said. "Ivory, run, get away!" Billy yelled. (His eyes widened, feeling something sting into his back. The goat lowered his head, closing his eyes. Ivory moved back, hand to her chest. Something gripped her arms) "Let go of me!" Ivory yelled. (Obsidian went up to Zero, gripped in hand, ruby blade glowed. He stepped on glass, alerting Zero. The blonde turned around, slashing at Obsidian. He guarded, ruby blade flashed. Zero kicked Obsidian, rubies formed on the glass. The blonde dashed for Ivory. Her eyes widened, the new machine lumbered towards her. Zero dashed and pushed the otter away. Ammolite threw Billy, slamming into the Reploid. The three became surrounded by Obsidian, Ammolite, and the new machine. Billy noticed a shadow. Three beams hit the three robots. Ice encased them, letting the heroes run towards the door. They saw a figure, aiming it's green arm cannon at the machines.

The figure wore orange armor with red, and lighter yellow. Red helmet with a green visor and two tubes on the front. Below, the red upper chest armor had two green marks. Big orange shoulder pads were sphere shape. The torso was a lighter yellow, with legs having the color on the inner side. Outer was orange and more thicker. Knees had a black color with a thick front of orange armor. The boots had orange with four green spheres below the knees. Hunter and Solar rushed in, grabbing Ivory and Billy) "Hunter, who is this?" Billy asked. "No time to answer, we've got to run!" Hunter yelled. (The ice shattered, Obsidian slashed at the heroes. Hunter and Ivory hit the ground. Solar went forward and slammed his hammer into Obsidian. The hammer pushed him away, but did nothing) "Impossible, run everyone!" Solar yelled. (Obsidian slashed at Solar, but the dinosaur slammed his hammer again. Zero ran for Luigi, still unconscious. The blonde picked him up and ran towards the door) "Come on, hurry!" Zero yelled. (Solar kept slamming his hammer into Obsidian. Zero noticed the orange armored figure rushing in. It fired another beam of ice, encasing Obsidian. Solar looked at the two. The orange armored figure moved it's arm cannon away. Solar nodded and rushed out. Hunter closed the door as Solar left. It locked up, people look at the heroes) "What's going on?" A person asked. "Run, there's something that's trying to kill us!" Ivory yelled. (Obsidian's ruby sword impaled through the door. The heroes ran, with Obsidian tearing the door down. Everyone ran, screams echoed the casino. Samus fired more beams at Obsidian. The black armored machine slashed through the beams. One ice beam hit Obsidian, freezing him. Samus fired energy shots, letting the others escape through the casino. The heroes stopped, heading back to Samus. Obsidian shattered through the ice and aimed his blade at Samus. The ruby blade charged and fired a laser. Samus moved away, charging her arm cannon. Obsidian fired red electricity. Rubies formed across the ground, Samus fired a charge shot. Obsdiain moved back, but retaliated with red electricity. It hit Samus, consuming her in rubies.

Zero saw the battle, he tossed Luigi to Billy. The goat caught him, letting Zero pass. A giant door fell down, locking Zero, Samus, and Obsidian in the room. Ammolite and the new machine appeared. Zero ignited his saber and slashed at Obsidian. Ammolite grabbed Zero and stung him. The blonde slashed at Ammolite. Rubies shattered, letting Samus fire shots at the hornet. Obsidian charged his blade, Zero noticed the flashes. The blonde impaled his blade to the ground. He slashed through the floor, making an opening. Both Zero and Samus fell through the hole. They landed underneath the casino. Obsidian fired red electricity, sealing the hole up. He went up to the ruby and slashed it in half. The other two machines went up to the opening) "Head back to the ship, I'll deal with them." Obsidian said. "Understood Master Obsidian." The two robots said. (The two teleported away, letting Obsidian dive into the hole.

The blonde and Samus ran through the pipe filled corridors. Zero looked behind, no sign of Obsidian or others. They both continued to run, passing underneath pipes) "How much longer is this path?" Zero thought. (He felt something grip his arm. Samus ran for the right of a split path. They kept running till making it to a dead end) "Where do we go?" Zero asked. (Samus looked up to see a small opening. She jumped up, letting Zero follow. They walked through the small hallway. Finding a hole, the two slipped through. It was a hanger, filled with ships. One of them was an orange and red ship. It had green glass. Samus went for it, but red lighting hit the ground. Rubies formed, letting the ship get sealed from view. Zero and Samus turned around to see Obsidian) "Dang, so close, but the others, hurry up!" Zero thought. "Too late, I won't let you escape." Obsidian chuckled. "We'll see about that!" Zero yelled. (He dashed forward, igniting his saber. The blonde slashed at Obsidian. Obsidian grabbed Zero and threw him to the ground. The Topaz Memento Mori slid across the floor. Samus picked it up, Obsidian grabbed Zero's hair) "The Memento Mori, give it to me now!" Obsidian ordered. (Samus charged her arm cannon, unleashing a shot, it hit Obsidian. Zero slashed at the machine, letting him fall to the ground. The blonde dashed away, both destroyed the ruby barrier. Running for the ship, Zero glared at Obsidian. The Reploid and bounty hunter got on the roof of the ship. A part of the ship's roof opened up, letting Samus and Zero enter. Samus went up to the cockpit and flew the ship. Obsidian aimed his blade, red lighting hit the wall of the hanger. Crystals formed around the walls of the hanger. Zero went forward to see through the glass. Rubies shined, the doors opened up, letting the ship fly through to space. Obsidian lowered his blade) "You can't escape." Obsidian thought. (He teleported, leaving the hanger filled with rubies.

Doors kept closing, sealing more of the casino. Hunter, Ivory, and Billy kept running. People ran through, still screaming. Ivory looked back, no sign of Zero. Her heart sunk, but her focus kept on Luigi, still in Billy's arms. Everyone escaped the casino, letting a massive door seal the place. Other people saw the event happening. Armored guards rushed for the closed door. They pushed the others away) "While we deal with the ruckus, have fun at the rest of the mall." A guard said. (The heroes and others left the hallway. Hunter, Ivory, and Billy sat at an opening with chairs. Luigi lied down on an automen, still unconscious) "He hasn't woken up, is he dead?" Ivory asked. "No, I'm sure he passed out, lack of oxygen." Billy sighed. "What about Zero, should we search for him?" Hunter asked. "We don't know where he went, if only the others were here." Ivory sighed. "Here we are!" Someone yelled. (The others turned around.

They found everyone except Zero. They went forward) "How lucky to see you all here!" Billy cheered. "We heard screaming and thought you were in trouble." Sonic said. "Yeah, Obsidian tried to kill us." Billy said. "Where's Zero?" Shade asked. "He's back in the casino, and has the Memento Mori!" Ivory said. "Just great, now what can we do?" Shade asked. "We did rescue someone, Mario, do you have a brother?" Ivory asked. "Yes, why do you ask that?" Mario asked. (Hunter moved to reveal Luigi) "He claimed to be your brother." Hunter explained. (Mario ran up to Luigi) "Luigi, are you alright?" Mario asked. "Obsidian strangled him, we can't tell if he's alive or not." Hunter sighed. "He did that to my brother, (Mario clenched his fists) where is he?" Mario asked. "Calm down, they sealed the area off." Ivory soothed. "I hope your right on that." Miler muttered. (Mario turned around to face his brother) "Luigi, can you hear me?" Mario asked. (They heard moaning, the Mario brother opened his eyes to see Mario) "Mario, (Luigi jumped up, smiling) I found you!" Luigi cheered. (He hugged his brother) "Since when did Mario have a brother?" Rojo asked. (Luigi's eyes widened, he backed from Mario) "You, never told them about me?" Luigi asked. "I didn't know you were coming." Mario explained. "You didn't think for a second that I would look for you?" Luigi asked. "No, calm down Luigi." Mario soothed. "You forgot about me and believed that I wasn't important at all!" Luigi yelled. "Stop it you two!" Solar yelled. "No, you stop it, how could you be so selfish against your own brother!" Luigi yelled. "Listen, I never expected to see you, I thought you were with Peach." Mario said. "With Peach, is it just because you think I'm too young?" Luigi asked. "Yes, and I'm afraid of you getting hurt." Mario chided. "Then why don't you say, oh, and I have a brother named Luigi!" Luigi yelled. (Solar pushed the two away) "Just accept the mistake and move on!" Solar chided. "No, I'm not dealing with my selfish brother anymore!" Luigi yelled. (He ran off, sobbing) "Should we follow him?" Sonic asked. "No, just let me talk to him." Solar said. "I should go, he's my brother!" Mario yelled. (Solar glared at the man) "Let me do this, he won't respond to you." Solar said. (He walked off, Mario ran, but Ivory grabbed his hand) "Don't stress yourself, Hunter can go check on them." Ivory said. "Me, okay, just stay here and wait." Hunter said. (He went for a shadow and vanished. Right as he left, explosions roared outside.

The group went to giant windows. Samus' ship flew around, Obsidian's ship pursued) "Obsidian's after that ship!" Shade yelled. "What can we do, that's far away from us." Rojo said. "I can't fly over there, I'll get fried." Miler said. "If only Hunter we're here." Ivory said. "He left thanks to you." Rojo chided. (Ivory glared at him, light entered the room. Obsidian's ship fired a laser, hitting Samus' ship. It rushed for a purple planet) "Why is it going towards that planet?" Milve asked. "We can't find out, there's no way we can get there in time!" Shade said. (They could only watch, for Obsidian's ship kept firing.

In the ship, Obsidian aimed his blade, letting troops operate the lasers. It fired again, almost hitting Samus' ship. Two doors opened up, both Ammolite and the new robot entered) "Master Obsidian, why did you call us back?" Ammolite asked. "They aren't our focus, that ship has the Memento Mori." Obsidian said. "So your trying to blow it up?" Ammolite asked. "Yes, the gauntlet can take a beating." Obsidian explained. "Sir, the laser finished charging!" A troop said. "Fire!" Obsidian ordered. (The troop nodded, the ship fired a giant laser)

"Samus, what do we do now?" Zero asked. "We land." Samus answered. "Okay, we've got to brace impact!" Zero yelled. "I know what to do." Samus muttered. (The laser fired, hitting Samus' ship. Zero fell over, the two felt power shaking the ship. Lights flashed red, with sirens blaring. Samus focused on the purple planet) "We have no choice." Samus thought. "Brace yourself." Samus ordered. (The ship moved forward, consumed into the planet's atmosphere. Everything shook, Zero gripped a part of the ship. Samus tightened her grip on the ship's handle. Purple gas covered the screen, making nothing appear. Zero looked at the machinery, this is going to get worse. Everything then became black, with a loud roar.

A troop looked at Obsidian) "They crashed into the planet." The troop said. (Obsidian looked at Ammolite and the new robot) "Ammolite, you will get the Memento Mori." Obsidian ordered. "Yes master, but what about Rose?" Ammolite asked. "I will deal with her, now get going!" Obsidian ordered. (Ammolite ran off, Obsidian faced the screen) "We're beginning our scan of the planet." A troop said. "Good, now where's Rose?" Obsidian asked. "Downstairs, shouldn't be too hard to find." A troop explained. "Thank you for the information." Obsidian thanked. (He walked away from the room.

Rose walked down an empty corridor. She looked around, no one in sight. A door opened up, and Rose entered. Inside was the birdcage. In it was Megaman X, still unconscious. Rose walked forward, but heard moaning. X opened his eyes, first thing he noticed, Rose) "You, (X got up, Rose crossed her arms) why are you here?" X asked. "I wanted to check on you." Rose answered. "I'm back here, what's going on?" X asked. "Not sure, all I do know is that your friends are in trouble." Rose said. "What, please don't hurt them!" X begged. "You can't do anything, might as well chat." Rose said. "Chat, at a time like this?" X asked. "Calm down, just let me understand why you care." Rose said. "For my friends?" X asked. (Rose nodded, closing her eyes) "Yes, is there something inside you that makes you that way?" Rose asked. "I know what's right and wrong, that's what Dr. Light told me." X sighed. "Who?" Rose asked. "My creator, I didn't know that much after he passed away." X answered. "I never knew my own creator, he left me when the Ten Year War started." Rose said. "Doesn't a part of you regret joining this war?" X asked. "I had no choice." Rose said. "How come, were you programed to hurt others?" X asked. (Rose looked away) "I don't remember any parts of my origins, all I do know is of Obsidian." Rose sighed. "Amnesia, I'm sorry to hear that." X sighed. "You don't know what I've done." Rose said. "Rose, understand, (X gripped the bars to his cage) if you join us, we can stop Obsidian." X said. "Why, you know how indestructible he is." Rose said. "We can know, (X reached his hand out to Rose) if we work together." X said. (Rose looked at the door, nothing. With a deep sigh, she reached her hand to X. Something yanked the female machine away. Obsidian's white eye glowed) "What are you doing here?" Obsidian asked. "Nothing sir, I wanted to check on the prisoner!" Rose spouted. (Obsidian glared at X) "You will receive your punishment." Obsidian chided. (He threw Rose out of the room. The door slammed shut) "I was close to make her understand, (X fell to his knees) Zero, be careful." X whispered.

Outside, Rose hit a wall. She slid down, with Obsidian pointing his blade at her) "What, I was having a conversation." Rose said. "Want to betray me Rose, not in your life." Obsidian said. (Rose got up) "Why don't you just kill me right now?" Rose asked. (Her eyes widened, Obsidian impaled her. The ruby blade shined) "Here's your wish." Obsidian chided. (He moved his blade upward, almost cutting Rose in half. She fell to the ground, her insides were grey. Obsidian sighed, letting troops rush in) "Sir, you killed Rose!" A troop yelled. "Take her to the Junk Room, we'll dispose of her later." Obsidian chided. (He walked away, letting the others grab Rose's corpse. A troop rushed for Obsidian) "Sir, we found the coordinates for the planet, there's another Memento Mori!" The troop said. "Excellent, makes my day." Obsidian said.

In the main room, Tanzanite looked at the door. Obsidian stepped in) "Master Obsidian, Ammolite landed on the planet." Tanzanite said. "Good, now I want you to join him." Obsidian ordered. "Understood Master, where's Rose?" Tanzanite asked. "Already taken care of." Obsidian said. (Tanzanite ran off, flashing purple before vanishing) "Good luck heroes, your funeral is upon you." Obsidian thought. "Does killing Rose effect it?" Someone asked. (Obsidian turned around to face a figure) "Calcite, what are you doing?" Obsidian asked. "I was wondering when I will show my powers." Calcite said. "You can now, go to the colony and find the Outsiders." Obsidian ordered. "I'll deal with them, my master." Calcite said. (He vanished into a beam of yellow) "You'd better." Obsidian thought.


	10. Chapter 4 Act 2

"The ship Obsidian's after fell to the planet!" Miler said. "Yeah, how do we get there?" Sonic asked. "There's a ship rental service." Someone answered. (The group faced Billy) "How do you know?" Rojo asked. "Someone mentioned that after I got my drink." Billy explained. "Do you know where it is?" Shade asked. "Yes, it's at a hanger, follow me." Billy ordered. "But what about Hunter, Solar, and Luigi?" Toxic Dune asked. "Eh, I'm sure they'll find us." Billy said. "I hope your right, (Miler looked at Mario, his doleful face aimed at the floor) cheer up Mario." Miler said. "I know your upset at your brother, but I'm sure Solar can fix this." Ivory said. "I know, but, I feel so stupid!" Mario yelled. "Calm down, Solar and Hunter are with him." Ivory said. "I hope so." Mario muttered. "Come on, let's find the hanger!" Billy cheered. "Find, you don't know where it is?" Miler asked. "Yeah, I forgot." Billy said. (Everyone groaned) "Now where do we go?" Shade asked. "Lets find a sign." Miler said. (The group walked through the mall, looking for the rental service.

Luigi ran through the mall, tears streamed down his cheeks. People passed by, puzzled by the tear filled face. Luigi kept going, passing by a huge fountain. During his run, hands covered his face. He tripped down stairs, falling onto the steps. Luigi didn't see it, but the pain went through. Hitting the bottom, Luigi noticed DO NOT ENTER signs. He ran off, entering through a hidden curtain. At the fountain, Solar and Hunter looked around) "Luigi, where are you?" Solar asked. "No sign, he couldn't slip away." Hunter said. "I'm getting a bad feeling." Solar said. "Yeah, no one else is around." Hunter said. (Two security guards went up to the two) "What are you doing here, this place is off limits!" A guard yelled. "Wait, before we leave, did you see a man wearing green?" Solar asked. "No, but this place is dangerous." Another guard said. "Are you sure about that?" Solar asked. "Yes, forgive us for not knowing anything, enjoy shopping outside of this area." Another guard said. "Okay, we'll get going, what place do you recommend for us to look?" Hunter asked. (A guard revealed a map) "You should go to this part." Another guard said. (He pointed far off) "Thanks, we'll start searching." Hunter said. (The two walked off, leaving the guards to keep watch.

Meanwhile, Zero and Samus climbed out of the ship. The whole place, consumed in purple fog) "We survived, where do we go now?" Zero asked. "This fog is dangerous, (Samus noticed an opening underground) this way." Samus ordered. (The two walked down to the opening. Purple fog vanished from the underground. The gems on Zero's body lit up. Zero walked around, illuminating the place) "Obsidian's after us, we've got to hide." Zero said. "Understood, there's an unknown signal." Samus mused. "I feel it too, let's find it." Zero said. (The two began their way underground.

The heroes arrived at the hanger. People surrounded the opening, red shined from within) "What's going on?" Sonic asked. "Hanger's closed till the rubies get destroyed." A person answered. "We can get rid of them." Sonic said. "Sure about that, we don't know where they came from." Another person said. "Yeah, we can do it, just let us through." Billy said. (People moved away, letting the heroes enter. The hanger filled with rubies. People had tools, trying to get rid of the gems. Billy went up to one) "Obsidian did this, but why here?" Shade asked. "Who knows, but we might as well help out." Miler said. (The group began to work chipping the rubies.

People left the room, leaving the heroes to destroy the rubies. Shade sat down on stairs leading upwards. He saw Toxic Dune making sand tornadoes to get rid of the rubies. The Japanese Akita went up to the scorpion) "Hey Toxic Dune." Shade said. (The scorpion looked at the Akita with red irises) "What is it?" Toxic Dune asked. "I want to talk to you." Shade requested. "Why?" Toxic Dune asked. "Because I have some questions." Shade said. (Sand fell, reforming into clothes. Both dog and scorpion went behind a ship, hiding from view) "What did you want answered?" Toxic Dune asked. "About you and Solar, what happened?" Shade asked. "Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." Toxic Dune sighed. "Hey, I'm your friend, I can't leave you in pain!" Shade chided. "Fine, people believe I killed someone." Toxic Dune explained. (Shade's eyes widened, Toxic Dune looked down. Tears formed on the black eyes. Shade wrapped his arm around Toxic Dune's shoulder) "You didn't do it, who framed you?" Shade asked. "I know who, but, he pulled the strings." Toxic Dune chided. "How come you haven't told anyone?" Shade asked. "Because no one would believe the truth." Toxic Dune sighed. "I do, and it's not because I'm your friend." Shade soothed. "Thanks, but why?" Toxic Dune asked. "Remember when we first met, you protected me and my mother from the Rebellion." Shade explained. "Yeah, Rojo was my only friend during this time. He wanted to find girls, but didn't want to go alone." Toxic Dune explained. (The two saw Rojo with Ivory, both breaking a ruby) "He doesn't give up on her." Shade sighed. "I still remember his face when he found out Linda was." Toxic Dune paused. "Don't talk about it, that's one part I don't want to remember." Shade chided. "Sorry, I dig into things too much." Toxic Dune apologized. "Don't worry, I just don't want to go through those memories." Shade sighed. "Wonder how Solar and Hunter are doing?" Toxic Dune asked. "Who knows, but what did Hunter mean by knights?" Shade asked. "We should go back to work, I'm glad to let all that out." Toxic Dune sighed. "No problem, but I'll talk to Solar and Hunter later." Shade said. (The Akita walked away) "Hey Shade, (The Akita looked at the scorpion. Toxic Dune's turban turned into a blade) you might need this." Toxic Dune said. (He threw it to Shade, letting the Akita grip it) "Thanks, I miss my katana." Shade said. "We did loose some items." Toxic Dune sighed. (The rest of his clothing formed sand tornadoes. Shade slashed at the rubies.

Hours passed, rubies shattered, leaving a few at the doors. Miler flew around, with others on ships, attacking the rubies. Ivory walked away, she noticed Mario sulking at a rental booth. She jumped down) "Hey Mario, are you okay?" Ivory asked. (Silence between the two, Mario drooped his head. Screams of others in rage. Ivory saw them still attacking the rubies) "How powerful are these gems?" Ivory thought. (She went up to Mario. Kneeling down, she had a hand to the man's shoulder) "Is everything alright?" Ivory asked. "Yeah, (Mario looked away) why are you here?" Mario asked. "My body hurts, it's sensitive to pressure." Ivory answered. "Then why are you talking to me?" Mario asked. "To see if your alright." Ivory explained. "Thanks for your care, but I'm okay." Mario sulked. "It's about Luigi, I don't have siblings, but I know how it feels." Ivory sighed. "It's my fault that he ran away." Mario whispered. "Don't sulk, Solar and Hunter helping him." Ivory soothed. "But, I didn't bring him up, and never thought he would go looking for me." Mario sighed. "We all get carried away, that's just how things go." Ivory said. "But I sounded so selfish!" Mario yelled. "You weren't selfish, you were forgetful, we're all that." Ivory explained. (Mario got up and walked away from Ivory) "I'm going to find Luigi, that Dino and wolf haven't shown up." Mario chided. "Did I make things worse?" Ivory thought. (The man went up the stairs, but bumped into something.

It was Solar, the triceratops looked at Mario) "Well, did you find him?" Mario demanded. "No, we searched all over the place." Solar sighed. (Mario punched the triceratops' stomach. Solar moved back, rubbing his chest. Hunter moved forward) "What's going on?" Hunter asked. "Mario's here, asking about Luigi." Solar muttered. "We couldn't find him, not because we we're idiots!" Hunter chided. (Ivory went up to the three) "No sign of Luigi?" Ivory asked. "Not a trace, he vanished, we searched everywhere." Hunter sighed. "Then where did he go?" Mario asked. "We have no clue." Solar said. (Static roared through the place.

A television turned on to reveal a figure) "Greetings everyone, the Dark Carnival opened up today." Someone said. "That's nice." Billy cheered. "Now, I request only five people come, your prize." Someone paused. (The lights turned on to reveal Luigi, trapped in a cage) "Luigi!" Mario yelled. "Mario, anyone, help me!" Luigi yelled. (Someone covered the screen) "If anyone's coming here, I'll be waiting." Someone said. (The T.V turned off. Mario ran up the stairs, passing by the three) "Luigi's in trouble?" Sonic asked. "Yes, but we don't know if it's a trap!" Ivory yelled. "Someone's got to go after Mario." Solar said. "I'll do it!" Hunter declared. "Not alone you will!" Solar said. (He and Hunter ran off, Toxic Dune went up to Ivory) "I'm going, you wait for us to return." Toxic Dune said. "But." Ivory paused. (The scorpion ran off, Vectorman followed) "Mission set!" Vectorman said. (Ivory remained silent, watching the scorpion and Orbot leave.

Back on the underground planet, Zero slashed through roots. Samus unleashed beams, blasting the duos way through. Walls covered in roots, Zero's gems illuminated the path. Dirt formed small hills, roots all over) "How far have we gone?" Zero asked. "Deep, near the core." Samus explained. "Is it just me, or, do I feel, sad?" Zero asked. "How can you feel sad?" Samus asked. "I'll never return home." Zero sighed. "Huh, where did that come from?" Samus thought. "We'll never make it, it's time to give up." Zero said. (Samus went up to Zero. She looked at his doleful face) "Tell me why your acting like this?" Samus asked. "Something tells me, we're goners." Zero answered. "Something, (Samus noticed the Topaz Memento Mori) what's this?" Samus asked. "Memento Mori, but I feel a voice echoing, from both this and far away." Zero sighed. (Samus noticed an orange glow, a voice echoed) "He is nothing you remember, Eveilebsid." Someone whispered "Tell me your name." Samus said. "Zero, did you hear a voice?" Zero asked. "Yes, Eveilebsid, what does it mean?" Samus asked. "Don't know, but I heard it, along with Ylohcanlem." Zero explained. "This gantlet, is it causing this?" Samus asked. "Yes, I feel nothing, we have nothing left, we're dead." Zero sighed. "What's wrong with you?" Samus asked. "Nothing, let's move further, even when I know we're going to die." Zero said. (The two went deeper down the tunnel. Samus remained silent, hearing Zero's words. No hope, no future, all is to end. The bounty hunter noticed the topaz Memento Mori glowing brighter. Zero kept it near his chest, his eyes becoming weaker. Samus heard Eveilebsid, who was the blonde?

Mario, Solar, and Hunter looked around. People remained the same) "How come they didn't hear it?" Solar asked. "Who knows, but where do we find the carnival?" Mario asked. "Let's ask." Hunter said. (The cloaked wolf went up to a guard. They both talked) "I wonder why Hunter has that cloak." Solar thought. (Hunter went back to the two) "Remember that place blocked off by the guards?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, it was the only place we didn't look." Solar said. "He told me that part isn't accessible." Hunter explained. "But not anymore." Someone said. (The group looked to see Toxic Dune and Vectorman) "You, Dunexic, why are you here?" Solar asked. "I'm not going to hurt you, will you stop acting like I committed the crime?" Toxic Dune asked. "I'd suggest we rescue Luigi rather then kill each other." Hunter chided. "Hey, where's Mario?" Vectorman asked. (The group looked around) "Dang it, we've got to find him before he gets into more trouble!" Toxic Dune said. (He ran, but Solar grabbed the scorpion's tail) "Remember my rules." Solar chided. (Toxic Dune broke from Solar's grip) "I know, and I will remember them." Toxic Dune snarled. (He ran off, leaving the others to posthaste.

The heroes arrived to the empty area. No guards, just empty. Hunter went down stairs, he noticed a curtain. The wolf pulled it open, letting the others enter.

Inside, lights illuminated the darkness. The large area had many rides. A castle was the largest of the attractions. Broken statues lay on the path of the carnival. The four looked around, black, no sky or space, just darkness. Light flashed, consuming everything. Hunter kept his cloak on, snarling at the sudden flashes. The lights dimmed down, allowing the group to move forward. They made it to a ticket booth. Filled with maps, Mario grabbed four, he gave them to the others) "Do you see the green L?" Vectorman asked. "Yeah, Luigi, (Everyone paused, Luigi's scream echoed from the castle) now I know where to go." Mario snarled. (He ran off, letting the four chase after him.

Watching above on the tallest tower of the castle. Someone smirked) "You won't get away with this!" Luigi yelled. (A figure chucked, it walked up to Luigi, still behind bars) "Remain calm, it'll be over soon." Someone said. "Mario will fry your robotic wings!" Luigi chided. "I'm scared, how you rely on your brother, I thought you hated him." Someone said. "Uh, I got over it!" Luigi chided. "Is that so, (Someone revealed the ruby Memento Mori gauntlet) what does this say?" Someone asked. (It flashed in Luigi's eyes) "Noitpinnoc." Luigi whispered. "Excellent, Master Obsidian will love what you do next." Someone chuckled. (He began to laugh, Luigi shook) "Effects worn off, I see, only in battle." Someone thought. "Mario, help me." Luigi whispered.

Mario, Solar, and Vectorman passed a drawbridge. Before Hunter and Toxic Dune could follow, the bridge fell into a moat) "I didn't expect that." Hunter paused. (He jumped for the opening, but something flashed. The wolf hit the moat. He struggled to swim up. Toxic Dune extended his tail down to the wolf. Hunter grabbed Toxic Dune's tail. The scorpion moved forward, gripping a light pole, he pulled his tail upward. Hunter gripped a side of the ground. He pulled himself out) "Thanks, it looks like we're stuck outside." Hunter sighed. "How can you get inside?" Vectorman asked. "Don't worry, we'll find a way in!" Toxic Dune yelled. (The three nodded, now running into darkness. Toxic Dune and Hunter noticed a giant ferris wheel) "Looks like we know where to go next." Toxic Dune said. (He ran off, letting the soaked wolf follow.

Inside the castle, it was dark, Solar and flames illuminating. Bricks formed up the structure) "Where's the others?" Mario asked. "They left when bridge fell down." Vectorman explained. "Must be finding another way in." Solar paused. "We have no where else left to go but forward." Vectorman said. (He and the other two went further into the darkness. Solar had horns and diamonds glowing) "Hey, do you feel something?" Solar asked. "Yeah, train tracks." Mario said. (Vectorman pushed Solar's head down, illuminating the ground. It was train tracks with a mine cart) "Stand back, let me do this." Vectorman said. (He morphed into a train. Solar attached the cart to the Vectorman train. Both human and dinosaur jumped into the cart. Vectorman had moved forward on the tracks. Solar closed his eyes, letting his horns and gems glow brighter) "How deep is this castle?" Mario asked. "Unknown, but I'll keep going." Vectorman said. "I'll keep my focus, the flames will illuminate our way." Solar said. (He kept his eyes closed, making the lights brighter.

Outside at the ferris wheel, Toxic Dune and Hunter looked at the controls) "Want to start climbing?" Hunter asked. "Yes, but shouldn't we get the controls running?" Toxic Dune asked. "No, these controls look busted." Hunter sighed. (The scorpion grabbed onto a part of the wood. Hunter followed the scorpion.

Making it to the top, Hunter grabbed Toxic Dune's tail. Pulling him up, the two looked around) "How large is this area?" Toxic Dune asked. "No clue, now push me up and we'll be able to see more." Hunter said. "Got it, (Toxic Dune's clothes turned into a sand pillar, lifting Hunter. The wolf looked around) see anything?" Toxic Dune asked. "Yeah, an opening in one of the castle's towers!" Hunter yelled. "Which one?" Toxic Dune asked. "The one closest to us!" Hunter explained. "Okay, I'm going to make a bridge." Toxic Dune said. (The sand formed a bridge leading to a window. Hunter and Toxic Dune walked across the bridge to the opening. Both slipped into the darkness.

The train roared through the darkness. Solar and Mario looked around. Floating orbs of blue vanished from the triceratops' horns and gems) "HWere you born with that?" Mario asked. "Got them from my father, another item gave me more." Solar explained. "What was it?" Mario asked. "The Volcannon Crystal, a sacred item, only the highest ranking can get the power." Solar explained. "Is that the item your searching for?" Mario asked. "Yes, no sign of it anywhere." Solar said. "What are you in ranks?" Mario asked. "I don't want to say, too personal." Solar answered. "Fine, but you do remind me of another dino friend." Mario paused. "Who?" Solar asked. "Yoshi, he's a dinosaur and likes to eat fireballs." Mario explained. "You should've introduced us with Luigi." Solar sighed. "Hey, I know I made a mistake, now I know what to do!" Mario snapped. "Calm down, I wanted to see if you still care for his life." Solar explained. "Why, how come you tried to break up the fighting?" Mario asked. "I dislike fighting between friends or others that could cause harm." Solar explained. "Thanks for caring, but I've always knew what to do." Mario said. "Good to know, hey Vectorman, how much longer?" Solar asked. "Not too far." Vectorman said. (Solar nodded, noticing stain glass windows.

The Vectorman Train stopped, both Solar and Mario got out. Vectorman reformed into spheres) "Thanks for the ride!" Mario cheered. "Your welcome, I feel much better then on that insect infected planet." Vectorman said. "Right, let's get going." Mario said. (They heard screaming, Toxic Dune and Hunter slammed into the ground) "Whoa, you fell from the sky!" Mario said. "Ugh, you should've made stairs." Hunter moaned. "Great, here it comes." Toxic Dune paused. (Sand poured on top of the two. That sand reformed into Toxic Dune's clothing) "How did you get here?" Solar asked. "Found an opening and slipped in." Toxic Dune explained. "Lets get going." Vectorman said.

Through the hallways, the group made it to a spiral staircase. They climbed up it, leading to another room. Through the shadows, Hunter kept vanishing from view. Entering another room, they were outside. A tower in the center, candles on the sides of the walls. Another spiral staircase leading to the top of the tower. Lights from the carnival glowed) "Mario, help me." Someone whispered. "Luigi, I'm coming!" Mario declared. (He ran up the spiral stairs. The others followed. Passing by the candles, the red flames turned green. Same shade as Luigi's clothes. Mario made it to the top, with the others behind. The man looked inside the tower's open door.

Inside, the room was larger then outside. Stain glass windows illuminated the room. Stained glass windows of Obsidian, Rose, Azulite, and an unknown one of yellow. Four pillars supported the room. Darkness surrounded the pillars. In the center, Luigi lied on the floor. He looked to be sleeping. Mario rushed in and picked up his brother) "Luigi, are you okay?" Mario asked. (Someone hid a smirk. Solar and others were about to enter, but a barrier prevented entry. Mario turned around to look at the others. Solar slammed his hammer onto the barrier, nothing. The spiral stairs collapsed, letting the others fall. Mario's eyes widened) "Noitpinnoc." Someone whispered. (Mario noticed a red glow from behind a pillar. The man felt a fiery fist hitting his face. Mario hit the ground.

He saw Luigi standing up. Green flames in his hands, irises glowed red) "Luigi, did you hit me?" Mario asked. "I've had enough of you, you hate me!" Luigi yelled. (Mario jumped at Luigi's outburst. He threw green flames, Mario hid behind a pillar) "Luigi's what's wrong with you?" Mario asked. "I hate you, I hate you!" Luigi yelled. (A punch forced Mario from his hiding spot. Luigi glared at him, staring with flames glowing bright. Mario noticed behind his brother, a red flash from a pillar. Adjusting his hat, Mario went forward, pushing Luigi out of the way. The brother hit a pillar, irises turning blue. Mario went behind the pillar and did a fiery uppercut. He hit something, causing a screech. Mario hit the ground and went over to Luigi. The red glow grew brighter, with a figure appearing) "A brother's bond, able to overcome the Memento Mori's hatred, amazing." Someone mused. (The lights flashed, both Mario and Luigi saw the figure.

It was an android in the form of an anthropomorphic yellow winged bat. The face had a long calcite nose reaching between the black unfused eyes. Calcite irises glowed in the black. Below the nose was a small mouth with two silver fangs. Long calcite ears above the leaf nose. White body had fragments of calcite. On the back were large calcite wings with metal claws. Arms had more calcite fragments with a golden ring on the wrist. Black hands had long fingers with thick red wires. The left arm had the ruby Memento Mori. Legs had calcite fragments. Tip of the white foot was calcite yellow. The calcite tail was round) "Who are you?" Mario asked. "Calcite, Obsidian Force's wisest general." Calcite introduced. "Why force me fight my brother?" Luigi asked. (Calcite let the Memento Mori gauntlet glow) "Research, hatred, alongside power make a combination." Calcite said. "Don't hurt my brother, your going to get it!" Mario chided. "Calm down plumber, I have all that I need finished." Calcite said. "Your letting us go?" Luigi asked. "Yes, I've spent enough time playing around." Calcite said. "No fighting, aren't generals more strategic then fighters?" Mario thought. (Calcite pulled out a monocle) "Tis time to say farewell, if you can make it." Calcite said. (The ground started to rumble) "What's going on?" Luigi asked. "My illusion is collapsing, make it out or stay forever." Calcite explained. (The barrier to the outside vanished. Mario grabbed Luigi's hand and ran out. Calcite looked upon the Memento Mori) "Time to file my research." Calcite thought. (His monocle shined, wings closed, letting Calcite vanish.

Both Mario and Luigi fell. They screamed as they almost hit the bottom. Sand rose up, catching the two. Toxic Dune lowered them) "Time to run!" Solar yelled. (He and Hunter ran off. Mario, Luigi, Toxic Dune, and Vectorman looked up to see a falling block. The Orbot fired energy blasts, breaking through the block. Toxic Dune rose sand up to destroy the remaining pieces. The group ran through the collapsing place.

More items kept falling, leaving the four to fire and blast sand up in the sky. Fragments kept falling, but the group kept running. They were at the rails, leaving Vectorman to morph into a train. Mario, Luigi, and Toxic Dune grabbed onto the train. Vectorman blasted full speed. Parts of the castle fell apart. Green and red flames bounced around. Toxic Dune kept his eyes closed, sand made a barrier around, rocks bounced. The four noticed things vanishing) "Hurry Vectorman!" Mario yelled. (The train moved faster, making things bumpy. Toxic Dune noticed the end of the rails. Sand formed a ramp, letting Vectorman fly through the air. Toxic Dune's clothes reformed as they ride away. Vectorman and others saw Solar and Hunter waiting out of the illusion. With speed, the four escape outside of the illusion. It vanished into a run down carnival.

The two brothers and scorpion got off Vectorman. He morphed into his original form) "Thanks Vectorman, we we're almost goners." Toxic Dune thanked. "Your welcome, what was that all about?" Vectorman asked. "It was a trap set by Calcite." Mario explained. "At least we got your brother." Hunter sighed. (He noticed Luigi walking up to him) "Have I met you before?" Luigi asked. "Huh, no, I've never seen you till now." Hunter said. "Luigi, we've never seen any wolves in the past." Mario said. "Strange, but I just feel that I know you." Luigi said. "Interesting, so who's Calcite?" Solar asked. "Someone using the Memento Mori." Mario explained. "What, but how?" Toxic Dune asked. "We should go head back to the others." Vectorman said. "Good idea, Billy might know more." Toxic Dune said. (The group walked away from the destroyed illusion. Luigi kept looking at Hunter) "It feels like a long time ago." Luigi thought.

Walking around the mall, Mario looked at his brother) "Are you okay?" Mario asked. "Yeah, I feel much better." Luigi said. "How did you get here?" Vectorman asked. "Me, well, I was in Taisie Mansion, E. Gadd found me." Luigi explained. "Who's that?" Solar asked. "He's a friend ever since I rescued Mario from a mansion." Luigi explained. "That's nice, and Mario did the same." Toxic Dune chucked. "Rescuing me?" Luigi asked. "Yeah." Mario answered. "Luigi, there you are!" Someone yelled. (The group turned to face someone.

It was an old man in a lab coat) "E. Gadd, nice to see you!" Luigi cheered. "I was looking all over for you!" E. Gadd said. "Thanks for bringing Luigi here, but why are you here?" Mario asked. "I wanted to see if my G.A.D.D worked!" E. Gadd explained. "What's the G.A.D.D?" Solar asked. (Luigi pulled out an orb with a thick red casing. Hexagon glass placed to reveal a glowing green center. On the top was a logo shaped like E. Gadd's head) "Here it is." Luigi said. "Worked like a charm!" E. Gadd cheered. "He's crazy." Hunter thought. (E. Gadd noticed Vectorman) "Well, what an interesting robot, is it native?" E. Gadd asked. "No, I come from Earth." Vectorman explained. "Ah, the future I bet, how do things look like in your day?" E. Gadd asked. "Not good." Vectorman sighed. "Oh well, so now what are you doing here?" E. Gadd asked. "It's a long story." Hunter sighed. "We should head back to the hanger, everyone else might be waiting for us." Toxic Dune said. "Ah, hello Mario, glad to know your safe." E. Gadd said. "Yeah, nothing to worry about, although I almost hurt my brother." Mario sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry if anything happened while I was looking for Luigi!" E. Gadd apologized. "We'll explain it all when we get back to the others." Mario explained. "Okay then, let me take a look at the G.A.D.D while we walk." E. Gadd said. "Please don't make us dimension travel alone." Luigi begged. "Calm yourself Luigi, I know how this device works." E. Gadd soothed. (Luigi nodded, and the group went on their way.

The group arrived to the hanger. Everyone else saw the heroes near a space ship) "Luigi, your alright!" Ivory cheered. "You cared for me, thanks." Luigi said. (Mario noticed him blushing) "What's wrong Luigi?" Mario asked. "Nothing, it's just the way she said it!" Luigi spouted. (Ivory giggled, noticing E. Gadd) "Found a new friend?" Ivory asked. "No, we've known him for a long time." Mario explained. "We broke through the rubies and their willing to let us use a ship." Miler explained. "Now we can go find out what Obsidian's after." Toxic Dune said. "What are we all waiting for, now's the time to posthaste!" E. Gadd said. (He ran off towards the ship. The others slipped in the ship, leaving the others to enter.

Inside the ship, it was big, with a large window. Billy handled the controls) "Billy, are you sure you can fly this thing?" Ivory asked. "Yes, I know how it works, just like a boat!" Billy cheered. (Ivory noticed a brown bottle in his hands) "You drank more, how did you get back to the casino?" Ivory asked. "They opened it up after the incident ended." Billy explained. "Ugh, well guys, it's time to get comfy, who knows how long this ride will be." Ivory sighed. (Everyone entered the ship, closing the door. Billy waved at the crew outside) "Billy, since you drank some liquid, you should let me drive." E. Gadd said. "What, I'm fine!" Billy yelled. (He took another swig from his bottle. Rojo grabbed the goat, letting E. Gadd sit into the chair. Mario went up to E. Gadd) "Are you sure, your shorter then any of us." Mario said. "Don't worry, I'll let you be my co-pilot!" E. Gadd said. "Okay, but we should be careful." Luigi said. "I'll be the co-pilot, I know how to fly these things." Vectorman said. "Right, we need to head for a purple planet, it's just nearby." Ivory said. "Okay then, lets get this ship moving." E. Gadd said. (He drove the ship off, leaving the colony.

Meanwhile, in Obsidian's ship, Calcite slammed into a wall. He slid down, glaring at Obsidian) "You used the Memento Mori without me knowing." Obsidian chided. (He grabbed Calcite by the neck, lifting him up to Obsidian's one eye) "Master, I can explain!" Calcite said. "Go on." Obsidian demanded. "I researched the Memento Mori, and I gained new info. The Memento Mori can control others, as it said in legend. It worked, but bonds of family or love can break it. I still need to know how to 'awaken' the Memento Mori. Like what you did with the cape." Calcite said. "You can do your research without the Memento Mori." Obsidian said. (He threw the bat to a wall) "Understood Master Obsidian, here you go, (Calcite tried to take out the Memento Mori) eh, it's stuck." Calcite said. (Obsidian sighed, grabbing Calcite's arm, he dragged the bat through the halls.

Inside a room, the Pure Glove and Hunter's Ring both on a pedestal. Obsidan grabbed the glove and placed it on. He aimed the glove at Calcite's arm, letting the Memento Mori go. Obsidian grabbed the ruby gauntlet)"Now leave this dimension, head back to research with Realgar." Obsidian ordered. "Yes Master Obsidian, forgive me for this error." Calcite said. "If you wear the Memento Mori one more time, you will suffer." Obsidian said. "Understood, but you don't know how much I can't stand him." Calcite chided. "Leave." Obsidian chided. (Calcite ran off, vanishing into the hallway. Yellow light flashed before dimming) "The Memento Mori, I felt it's power awake. But now, they must gather the others." Obsidian thought. The rubies shined in his hand. Obsidian walked away, leaving both Pure Glove and Memento Mori.


	11. Chapter 4 Act 3

The ship flew through space. E. Gadd watched the stars. Everyone but Ivory and Billy looked around. "Look at all this, I've never seen these formations before." E. Gadd said. "All because we're in another dimension." Vectorman said. "I knew that, but it's still amazing." E. Gadd said. "You were able to create a way to dimension travel, we had to find statues." Miler said. "The one we found in my dimension?" Vectorman asked. "Yes, but the main reason this whole mess started, me." Shade paused. "It wasn't your fault, Billy didn't tell you how to use the Pure Glove." Miler said. "Pure Glove, what's this about?" Solar asked. "Well, it started before we met you." Miler explained. "Only me, Billy, Shade, Miler, and Rojo." Toxic Dune said. "We have to gain pieces of armor so we can destroy it before Obsidian gets his hands on them." Shade explained. "The same guy that tried to kill Luigi." Hunter explained. "Uh, yeah, I thought I was going to die." Luigi said. "Calm down, he's not here." Mario said. "Right, how is he so strong?" Luigi asked. "No one knows, except for his creator, Realgar." Shade explained. "He was the one that started this mess." Toxic Dune added. "What will happen if he attacks us right now?" Luigi asked. "I don't know, but it will be hard to escape." Rojo said. "I'll just check on the other room." Luigi said. (He opened a door and left the room) "Luigi, he's a lot more scared." Sonic said. "Obsidian, we saw what happened, maybe his white eye stared into him." Hunter said. "He'll pay for hurting my brother." Mario chided. "Now's not the time, what matters is that we get the Memento Mori." Shade said. "How much longer?" Sonic asked. "Still an hour away, but I know what I'm doing." E. Gadd said. "I hope Luigi isn't messing with Ivory." Rojo thought.

Entering into another room, Luigi heard the rest of the conversation. He couldn't stop thinking of when he almost died. Obsidian's eye, no, he'll pay. Luigi shook his head) "I've got to be strong like Mario." Luigi thought. (He noticed Ivory sitting on a piece of metal. She turned to face the green man) "Hi Luigi, are you okay?" Ivory asked. "Yeah, it was stuffy in there with all those people." Luigi explained. "Can I talk to you?" Ivory asked. "Sure, what's wrong?" Luigi asked. (Ivory gripped her jacket, looking away) "Come closer, please, I don't want others to listen." Ivory said. "Okay, (Luigi walked up to the otter) what's wrong?" Luigi asked. "The Memento Mori, that's the armor of Nettogrof, God of Death." Ivory paused. "Armor of a God, death, I understand why it's evil." Luigi said. "Yes, it's cursed, and cause negative effects, deep inside me." Ivory paused. "Something wrong, are you suffering from it's effects?" Luigi asked. (Another door away from the cockpit creaked open. Silent for both Luigi and Ivory not to hear. Someone looked inside to see the two) "I feel I have a connection with the Memento Mori." Ivory explained. "How, are you related to a God of Death?" Luigi asked. "No, but when I wore a part of the Memento Mori. I felt it's power bonding with me. Now, I feel like I have something hidden." Ivory explained. "Has anyone told you about this?" Luigi asked. "Billy, he warned me not to use the Memento Mori, but something forced me to." Ivory sighed. "What's this something?" Luigi asked. "Don't know, but he says that we're related." Ivory sighed. "This sounds like a mystery." Luigi mused. "Yeah, even if you don't understand, I'm glad to get it off my chest." Ivory sighed. "Good to know, (Someone closed his eyes, then closed the door) did you hear that?" Luigi asked. (They both heard noises. The ship shook, both Ivory and Luigi fell. Lights turned off, leaving the two in darkness. Luigi screamed, Ivory reached for his overalls in the darkness.

The ship shook in the darkness. Outside, Miler and others saw Obsidian's ship) "They found us!" Miler declared. "What do we do now?" Shade asked. "E. Gadd, you have that device working?" Vectorman asked. "Yes, but what about Luigi?" Mario asked. "We have no choice, (The group felt the ground shaking. A bright light erupted from the doors of the cockpit) get ready guys." Solar chided.

(In the room behind the cockpit, Ivory and Luigi hid behind metal. Obsidian arrived, gripping his ruby blade. Luigi bit his lip, with Ivory looking at him) "What do we do?" Luigi asked. "Remain calm, we should be able to escape." Ivory soothed. (Luigi nodded, they both saw Obsidian look at the door leading to the cockpit. He glared at it, then teleported) "Where's he going?" Luigi asked. "Duck." Ivory ordered. (Both her and Luigi lied down, a flash of light hit the ship.

Sonic and others saw the light vanish. Things moved, stars appeared, air escaped from the room. Mario went to the edge of the cut opening) "Luigi!" Mario yelled. "We have to 'cough', escape!" E. Gadd said. "Right, we've got to leave!" Hunter said. "What about Luigi?" Mario asked. "We have to leave, (Solar grabbed Mario, pulling him away) I know they'll survive!" Solar said. "No, Luigi, brother!" Mario yelled. (E. Gadd began to cough, air vanished through space) "Sorry Mario, but I know Luigi will be okay." E. Gadd soothed. (Tears formed in Mario's eyes, the cargo with Luigi and Ivory vanished in the darkness) "Go on." Mario sighed. (E. Gadd got out the G.A.D.D and pressed a button. In a flash of light, everyone in the cockpit vanished.

Ivory and Luigi got up from their hiding spot. The cockpit gone, but a shadow loomed) "They split our path, where do we go?" Ivory asked. "Outside the ship!" Someone yelled. (The two looked to see Billy near a door) "Outside, there's nothing!" Luigi yelled. "Come with me." Billy ordered. (He ran to a ladder, climbing up, he unlocked a door going outside. Ivory and Luigi both followed. They saw Obsidian's ship with a cannon charging up. A part of the ship in grip's reach) "How do we get up there?" Ivory asked. "Climb on top of me." Billy ordered. (Ivory got on top of Billy, letting Luigi jump above the otter. He grabbed the part of the ship, letting Billy climb up. The goat got onto the platform, pulling both Luigi and Ivory up. They both saw an opening and went inside. Right as they did, a loud noise roared outside. Without looking back, the three walked in the darkness. Billy in the lead, with Ivory and Luigi grabbing onto his coat) "Thanks Billy, how did you know Obsidian was going to kill us?" Ivory asked. "I saw the light and Obsidian's appearance." Billy explained. "Mario, I hope he and the others survived." Luigi cried. "I'm sure they did, besides, E. Gadd has the G.A.D.D." Ivory said. "Oh, so they went dimension traveling, that means, we're alone." Luigi cried. "Hey, we have to be quiet, lets find a safe place to hide." Billy chided. (Ivory had her arm around Luigi's shoulder) "Please stop crying, Mario and others are safe." Ivory soothed. (Billy sighed, he hit his cane on the ground. The three heard a noise. Light rise out from below. Billy knelt down to see emptiness. Looking at Ivory, he nodded) "We wait up here, if anything happens, we go down here." Billy ordered. "Fine, since there's nothing left to do, we wait." Ivory said. (They moved away from the light.

Time passed, Ivory and Luigi fell asleep, leaving Billy awake. He looked down to the light. No one, a sudden shake, Ivory and Luigi woke up) "We landed?" Ivory asked. "Yes, come on, we have to find Zero and Samus." Billy said. (The three ran across the darkness. Footsteps echoed towards purple smoke. Luigi, Ivory, and Billy began to cough as they escaped the ship.

Landing on ground, the three coughed more. They tried to hold it back, unknown if they were alone. The three ran around, trying to find a place to hide. They saw an opening leading underground. Jumping in, the smoke vanished, letting the heroes breathe. Running through the darkness, Luigi has green flames engulf his hand) "How deep is this place?" Ivory asked. "I don't know, but we must get going, Obsidian might be behind." Billy said. (Luigi looked back and sighed. He ran off towards the others, going deeper in the darkness.

Deeper down, Ivory, Billy, and Luigi end up in a giant room. Roots and boulders all over. A giant tree in the center. Zero and Samus lied on the boulders, unconscious. Tanzanite and Ammolite had the topaz Memento Mori boot. Above the tree was the sapphire Memento Mori gauntlet) "Heh, too easy." Ammolite mused. "Hold it!" Ivory yelled. (The hornet and bear turned to face the three) "So you survived, how persistent." Ammolite said. "You give us the Memento Mori!" Billy demanded. (Ammolite gave Tanzanite the topaz and sapphire Memento Mori. The hornet dashed forward, almost stinging Billy. Luigi threw fire and hit Ammolite. The hornet moved back) "Leave here now." Ammolite ordered. (His wings opened up, firing lasers. Billy threw his cane, hitting Ammolite's wing. Luigi threw fire, hitting Ammolite's other wing. The hornet moved back towards Tanzanite. Luigi threw more fire, with Billy running towards the tree. He rammed into it, causing the tree to shake. Tanzanite fell down, letting go of the two Memento Mori. Ivory ran for the gauntlet and boot) "Ivory, no!" Billy yelled. (She grabbed both pieces of armor. Ammolite flew up to the otter, but she dodged his ram. Ivory landed onto a rock, she glared at Ammolite) "Give up the Memento Mori!" Ammolite demanded. "You'll have to catch me dead." Ivory chided. (Flames roared, Ivory turned around to see Tanzanite. The bear moved his fist towards Ivory. Without movement, everything became black.

In a flash, the Memento Mori fused to Ivory. The otter glared at Tanzanite) "What will happen next?" Billy thought. (Ivory began to sweat, but Tanzanite punched Ivory, unleashing a firey blast. The otter landed onto the ground, panting as the two Memento Mori glowed. Ivory trembled, sweat falling down her face) "If your a part of my family, then why hurt me?" Ivory thought. "We all live in pain, some face it worst." Someone said. (Ivory's eyes widened, Tanzanite rushed forward, flames on his fist. She moved away and reached for Tanzanite's shadow. Billy rammed right into Ammolite, with Luigi throwing fire. The hornet flew around, still firing lasers from his wings. Ivory moved back, fur pale, lavender irises glowed. Her suit became black, with red splatter marks. Her hands became charred. She unleashed flames from her hands. Tanzanite ignited more flames from his flamethrowers. Billy jumped up and rammed right into Ammolite then hit Tanzanite. The robot bear fell down, crashing into Ivory. Both topaz and sapphire Memento Mori bounced away. Ammolite fired lasers at Luigi before rushing for the armor. He gripped both gauntlet and boot) "Thank you, Tanzanite, mission's over." Ammolite said. (The two telported, leaving Ivory, now normal, unconscis.

Billy and Luigi were near Zero and Samus. Darkness vanished, revealing Ammolite with the two Memento Mori. Ivory on the ground, not moving. Ammolite and Tanzanite teleported away with both Memento Mori) "No, they got away!" Billy yelled. (He slammed his fist onto the ground) "Ivory, is she okay?" Luigi asked. (Billy went up to the otter) "She's alive, but, how foolish you are!" Billy yelled. "Huh, Billy, don't be so loud." Ivory moaned. "I warned you, I warned you not to use them!" Billy yelled. "I tried to pick them up and keep them away." Ivory moaned. "They escaped with the armor, we're trapped here." Billy chided. "I wasn't a fool, they just reacted to me because I have a connection." Ivory chided. (She got up, glaring at the goat) "You shouldn't pick them up, now your tainted with negative energy." Billy chided. "I'm still alive, it hasn't corrupted me." Ivory chided. "It will happen." Billy chided. "And if it does?" Ivory asked. "You'll regret every part of it." Billy whispered. "Hey guys, these two are waking up." Luigi said.

(Ivory and Billy focused on both Zero and Samus getting up. Luigi brushed Samus' helmet) "Ivory, Billy, how did you get here, where are the others?" Zero asked. "We crashed into this planet, and the others are gone." Ivory sighed. "The Memento Mori, both gone from Tanzanite and Ammolite." Billy said. "What do we do now, everyone's gone and our reason for here is gone." Luigi sighed. "My power, the Memento Mori." Ivory mused. "Ivory, when you touched the Memento Mori, did you feel different?" Billy asked. "Yes, and I feel more powerful." Ivory said. "No, I was too late." Billy said. "I'm still myself, what if I can tap into this new power?" Ivory asked. "No, the Negative Energy will corrupt you!" Billy yelled. "I can handle it, I'll awaken my corruption." Ivory said. "No, don't!" Billy yelled. (He ran for Ivory, but the otter moved away. Ivory's suit turned black with red symbols. Her fur became paler, yellow irises glowed. She lifted her hands and formed a portal. With it formed, Ivory shifted back) "I did it, but the corruption." Ivory moaned. (She closed her eyes and fell into the portal. Billy ran in, diving down. Luigi looked at Zero and Samus) "Should we move forward?" Luigi asked. (Zero grabbed Luigi's overall strap) "Yes we do!" Zero yelled. He and Samus jumped in, with Luigi dragged in.


	12. Chapter 5 Act 1

A dimension portal opened up, letting the heroes slam into ice. A loud crack echoed, with the heroes buried in now. Mario looked around, sighting on Shade, Solar, Toxic Dune, and Vectorman. The man got up, brushing his overalls. Animals and Orbot got up, snow dropped down their bodies. "Where are we?" Shade asked. "Don't know, but, I just remembered, I still have Billy's jacket." Toxic Dune paused. "At least you have something to keep you warm." Solar chided. "Calm down, we shouldn't argue. (Mario went between the dinosaur and scorpion) We're going to find out where the others are." Mario said. "Fine, but I'll never accept you in my life." Solar chided. "Fine, but don't try to argue with me." Toxic Dune chided. (They both yelled at each other. Vectorman grabbed onto Mario and Shade's clothes)

"Do you see that?" Vectorman asked. (He looked at a giant mountain in the distance) "Well, it's going to be a long walk." Mario sighed. "Yeah, but it's worse with them fighting." Shade sighed. "I've never seen ice in a long time." Vectorman said. (He picked up snow with his three thick fingers. Shade went up to the cold blooded creatures) "Guys, we've found a place to go." Shade said. (Toxic Dune glared at Solar) "We'll argue somewhere else." Toxic Dune said. (Solar looked away, shivering, the horns on his body glowed. Red cracks appeared all over Solar's body, flashing orange. He walked towards the mountain. Ice melted on every step he took. The others followed through the ice.

In water, another portal opened up. Something escaped, hitting the water. A big splash echoed. Luigi swam up, escaping to the surface. The light vanished, leaving Luigi alone. Swimming around, Luigi bumped into something) "Mario, is anyone here?" Luigi asked. (Nothing but an echo in the darkness. Luigi jumped, spooked by how loud it was. Reaching out, the man felt stone. He dragged his hand across the stones, soon finding an opening. Luigi slipped through the unknown.

The man hit a hard ground, causing water to splash. A bright light blue color glowed above. Luigi felt something on the back of his head. He rubbed his wound, feeling a cut. Luigi noticed a darker shade in the water. Copper scent, a few jagged rocks covered in the darker color. Luigi's heart stopped, he placed his hand onto the sharp tips. He felt a sting, but he then moved his hand to the light. It was red, Luigi shook his head, he had to get going. The man walked through the tunnel.

Luigi continued his way till arriving into a large room. Water filled almost all of it. An opening let sunlight enter. Luigi swam across, getting on top of a tall pillar. He looked at the sunlight, shielding his eyes. Looking above, he noticed a symbol on the celing. The room became dark, Luigi jumped, slipping into the water. Looking in the water, he saw the light return. Fish swam around, and tunnels leading to the unknown. Luigi swam down, entering into another tunnel.

He swam to the other side. A pocket of water and sand. Luigi looked around, still in the water. The man got onto the sand, brushing it away to find a shiny object. He grabbed it, putting it into his hat. Nothing else to see, Luigi dived back into the water. Swimming through the tunnel, he felt something grab his leg. Looking, his eyes widened at the shadow. It's thin arm pulled on Luigi's leg. The man screamed, kicking, trying to get away. His brown shoe hit the creature's face, causing it to retreat. Luigi swam away, reaching to the main room. He got on top of the pillar, gasping from what he just witnessed. Sunlight was the only thing to soothe him. Luigi shook, he looked down to the water) "Luigi!" Someone yelled. (The man jumped, slipping into the water) "Whose there?" Luigi asked. "Find us in the water." Someone said. (Luigi looked down to the water) "I hope its the others." Luigi thought. (He dived into the water.

Luigi entered a room. Within were fallen pillars and a broken tile circle. Luigi swam around, nothing to see. He noticed another room and entered. Within the room, there was an opening to air. He swam up to it and got out. Luigi froze from a figure's shadow. This figure was examining a wall of writing. Samus, Luigi smiled and went up to the woman) "Samus, it's good to see you!" Luigi cheered. (Samus turned around, looking at the man) "Have you found the others?" Samus asked. "No, but do you know where we are?" Luigi asked. "I can't say, we need to find a way out." Samus said. "There was an opening with light." Luigi said. "Show me." Samus paused. (Luigi nodded, jumping into the water. Samus followed, landing onto the ground. Luigi gripped onto Samus' hand and pointed to the opening he entered in.

The two got up to the pillar. Samus looked at the light, with Luigi shielding his eyes. The woman aimed her arm cannon towards the light, firing. Nothing, Luigi looked away) "Any other ideas?" Luigi asked. "There's a symbol above, and a marking on the ground." Samus mused. (Luigi took off his hat, revealing the shiny object. Samus grabbed it, shinging it onto the light. She placed it down into the pillar. A bright beam of light errupted, causing the celing to open. Blue sky shined with the sun above. Light flooded the room, with stairs forming a way out. Luigi and Samus walked up the steps. They looked around to see water. Luigi looked down) "Where do we go now?" Luigi asked. "Luigi, Samus!" Someone said. (Luigi and Samus looked down.

Zero swimming, with Billy on his back. The goat waved) "Glad to find you." Zero said. "Zero, Billy, I'm glad your alright, but, where's Ivory?" Luigi asked. "No clue, but, I'm worried." Billy sighed. "I understand, but, where are we?" Zero asked. "Don't know, but we've got to find the others." Luigi said. "We're in the middle of the ocean, nothinng to see." Samus sighed. "We'll find something, I just know it." Luigi said. (He jumped into the water, with Samus making a big splash. Luigi, Zero, and Billy were afloat, except for Samus. Luigi swam down, seeing her in the oceans depths. Zero and Billy dived down, all four gathered to Samus. The goat pointed to a tunnel.

In another air pocket, it was another room. This room had more fallen pillars, but light from a circle above. In the center, where the light entered, Ivory lied unconscis. During this state, something was next to her. Billy pulled out his pistol) "Who are you?" Billy asked. (The figure looked at them. It was a pure shadow. Eyes glowed yellow) "Billy, I never thought I would see you here." The figure said. "How do you know of me?" Billy asked. "Because I saw it all, you remember, Greed's Gold." The figure said. "No, I know nothing of which you say, now leave Ivory alone." Billy ordered. "Not yet, (The figure knelt down to grab onto Ivory's cheek. He lifted her face) I wanted to say goodbye." The figure said. (He plunged his hand into Ivory's chest. It entered and the otter's eyes twitched. Billy ran forward, passing through the shadow. The goat turned around, firing bullets. They passed through the shadow, causing everyone to scatter) "Leave this child alone!" Billy yelled. "Why don't you do the deed then?" The figure asked. "What deed, I don't know what your talking about!" Billy yelled. "Perhaps time flew too fast, it's only your choice to end it." The figure said. (It vanished, causing Ivory to close her eyes. The group went up to the otter)

"Ivory, are you alright?" Luigi asked. (Ivory roused, she faced Luigi) "What happened?" Ivory asked. "Did he hurt you?" Billy asked. "Who, all I could see were visions, fire, screams." Ivory explained. "Do you feel anything different?" Billy asked. "Yes, my power, its growing, and I'm scared." Ivory trembled. "Its alright child, lets get going." Billy soothed. (Ivory nodded, letting Billy reach his arm for her's. The otter gripped it, the goat pulled her up) "Well, it's time to get going." Zero said. "But where, its an entire ocean." Luigi said. "I saw something out there." Samus paused. (Everyone looked at her) "And?" Billy asked. "We should look there." Samus added. "Fine, if we don't see anything, we'll swim." Billy said. "I can't swim." Ivory said. (Silence, with Billy looking at Ivory) "Lets get going." Billy said. (He and the others walked out of the room.

After a while, the group was back in the main room. Standing on the edge, they looked down to see water) "Any ideas?" Zero asked. (Samus jumped into the ocean, she stood up, appearing to stand on ground. She moved her arm, allowing the others to jump to the water. They hit the ground, feeling sand. Luigi scooped up sand) "How come we didn't see this?" Luigi asked. "Hidden, we were unable to see it with the water." Samus said. "Its like the place is flooded." Zero mused. "Guys, do you feel something?" Ivory asked. (They looked at the otter. Something rose up above Ivory. Sand poured down, revealing an anthromorphic horseshoe crab.

It was short, but had a huge shell. The body underneath had no head. Only ten arms, with the top two having pinchers. The others were three fingered hands. In the center of the torso was a tan opening. Below the torso was book gills, connecting to the second part of the shell. The brown shell had two large compound eyes. Ivory jumped down to the sand. The horseshoe crab fell to the sand, letting it's eyes to look at the heroes)

"Who are you and why did you ruin my sleep?" The horseshoe crab asked. "Sorry, we didn't know you slept here." Ivory apologized. "You should've looked before jumping, what did you do?" The horseshoe crab asked. "We did nothing, whats wrong?" Ivory asked. "Did you flood the island?" The horseshoe crab asked. "We found this place at this state, we had nothing to do with it." Zero said. (The horseshoe crab got up. Water rose up, forming legs around his book gills. The crab streched his arms) "If your not to blame, where did you come here?" The horsehoe crab asked. "We're dimension travelers, all seperated from the others." Billy answered. "Can you help us find them?" Ivory asked. "Your from another world, you look like the part of travelers." The horseshoe crab said. "Yes, and we need help to find our friends." Ivory said. "I understand, I'll help, (The horseshoe crab fell to the sand, letting everyone get onto his shell. Movement started, with the horseshoe crab entering farther out into sea) my name's Carapace." Carapace introduced. "Thank you Carapace, now, onward!" Billy ordered. (He stood in between Carapace's eyes. The horseshoe crab swam through the ocean.

Back at the cold landscape, the other group arrived to the top of the mountain. At the peak, everyone looked around. Ice covered the place, thick shards stuck out. Solar saw a part of the mountain, brushing the snow away, he saw ice) "Looks like it leads to somewhere underneath." Solar mused. (He exhaled fire, horns glowing. Ice melted, causing the group to fall through the ice.

Everyone fell into snow, breaking their fall. Mario brushed his hat, snow fell on his face. The man got up, pulling Toxic Dune up) "Thanks, but, why didn't Solar warn us?" Toxic Dune asked. "I didn't know it lead us down here." Solar said. (Ice illuminated around the cave. Bright lights of orange shined from Solar's horns. Ice crystalized in everyone's breath. Shade walked up to an opening) "Look at this, where do you believe it goes to?" Shade asked. (Solar went up to the Akita) "Don't know, but this feels fimilear." Solar mused. (The group walked into the tunnel. It became dark, with Solar, lights glowed. This let the heroes follow him.

In the darkness, Vectorman fired electric shots, letting light flow through the cave. Shade stopped, looking down at the ice. Toxic Dune noticed this, he paused and went up to Shade. The others moved on) "Shade, is everything alright?" Toxic Dune asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" Shade asked. "Because I see it on your face, tell me whats wrong." Toxic Dune demanded. "Nothing." Shade paused. "Nothing, it doesn't sound like it." Toxic Dune said. "I messed up, okay, if Billy handled the Pure Glove, then we would've ended the war." Shade answered. "I'm happy for that mistake, we wouldn't meet these people." Toxic Dune said. "Your right on that, but, I lost the glove, it was our only hope." Shade said. "Don't worry, we'll get it back, just have faith." Toxic Dune said. (Shade looked away, sighing) "Hey guys, we found a new area!" Mario yelled. (Toxic Dune and Shade ran off towards the voice.

Shade and Toxic Dune caught up with the others. They saw themselves on a small platform. A skeleton bridge lead to another island. Solar stepped on the bridge) "What's wrong?" Mario asked. "My home, how could this happen?" Solar asked. (Toxic Dune looked at Solar before walking across the bridge. Everyone else followed to the other side. Toxic Dune looked at Solar.

The dinosaur shook, the horns glowing bright) "You okay?" Toxic Dune asked. "Yes, wait, did you ask me?" Solar asked. (Toxic Dune nodded, taking off Billy's coat) "You need this." Toxic Dune sighed. (Solar pushed the scorpion away) "I don't need help from a killer." Solar snarled. (Toxic Dune glared at Solar) "I'm not a killer." Toxic Dune remarked. (Solar ran off through the ice. Toxic Dune sighed, putting Billy's jacket back on. He looked at Mario, Shade, and Vectorman) "Toxic, is everything alright?" Shade asked. "Yes, it's just that Solar, well." Toxic Dune paused. "Lets go find Solar, he couldn't get too far." Shade said. (He, Mario, Vectorman, and Toxic Dune ran through the ice.

Passing by more ice, Solar stopped. He looked at a platform in the distance. On it was a giant frozen flame structure. Surrounding it were three tall spiral pillars. Solar went up to a frozen bridge) "This can't be." Solar paused. "Solar?" Vectorman asked. "This is my home, and yet, what happened?" Solar asked. "We're in the Volcannon Continent. Maybe we'll find someone." Toxic Dune said. (He walked forward, with Solar grabbing the scorpion's tail) "This is my home, your never welcome." Solar chided. (Mario punched Solar's hand, breaking his grasp) "Listen, we need to figure out what's going on." Mario said. (He walked across the bridge.

On the island, the tall structures shined. Solar went up to the giant flame. At the front were two doors encased in ice. The others arrived to Solar) "Is everything alright?" Shade asked. "Yes, but we have to go inside." Solar said. "How strong is this ice?" Toxic Dune asked. "Haven't tried to open it yet." Solar said. (He formed his hammer. The dinosaur slammed it onto the doors. Flames erupted, steam flew. Solar moved his hammer away, revealing a hole to the door. The dinosaur hit the doors again, forcing them to open. A blizzard wind roared, letting the heroes enter into the ice structure.

In the frozen hallways, the group saw nothing but ice) "Solar, I know what happened." Toxic Dune said. "So do I, how come it didn't effect me?" Solar asked. "What are you talking about?" Vectorman asked. "Remember when I mentioned the Volcannon Crystal?" Solar asked. "Yes, what does it have to do with this ice?" Shade asked. "It gives this volcano life, without it, (Solar looked around) it becomes this." Solar explained. "How come you didn't recognize your home?" Shade asked. "I never saw it like this before. Only way I knew was because my father told me." Solar answered. "He must be suffering the same fate as everyone else." Toxic Dune sighed. (Solar glared at the scorpion. He slammed his hammer onto Toxic Dune's chest. The scorpion hit a frozen wall, ice cracked) "I'll never believe you!" Solar yelled. "Will you give him a break, he just said one sentence." Shade said. (Solar glared at him) "I still hate him." Solar chided. (Shade sighed, he, Mario, and Vectorman saw Solar walking towards Toxic Dune.

The scorpion slid down, Solar lifted his war hammer. He glared at the scorpion) "Listen, I think I saw something." Toxic Dune said. "Tell me, what is it?" Solar asked. (Toxic Dune lifted an arm, pointing up. Solar looked up.

Everyone saw markings in ice. They formed a word, Psykaiathin) "Psykaiathin, what is that?" Vectorman asked. "This, we'll find the answers by asking Iethis?" Solar asked. "I didn't write it, but it was this way before I hit the wall." Toxic Dune answered. "Solar, (Both Triceratops and scorpion looked at the other three) whats going on?" Mario asked. "There's a place known as Psykaiathin, their the wisest beings of this world. Their leader, Ithus can see all." Solar said. "He'll know where the Volcannon Crystal is." Toxic Dune said. "Where is the Psykiathin?" Shade asked. "Its located in the Duneadris." Solar said. (Toxic Dune looked down) "I'll stay here." Toxic Dune said. "What, why?" Shade asked. "They'll kill me." Toxic Dune said. "They'll?" Shade asked. "My own species." Toxic Dune sighed. "Don't worry, we won't let them harm you." Shade said. "Thanks Shade, Solar, are we ready to leave?" Toxic Dune asked. "Yes, but if your caught, then that's the end, for you." Solar said. (He walked towards the exit, with the others following.


	13. Chapter 5 Act 2

Another portal opened up. Sonic, Rojo, Hunter, and Miler got out. They landed on clouds. Hunter formed his cloak. He and the others bounced on the clouds. Miler flapped his wings, looking at the view. "How did we end up here?" Miler asked. "I could never fly before!" Rojo cheered. "These clouds, we're on Skyathis!" Hunter yelled. "What, Skyathis, you know where we are?" Sonic asked. "Yes, I live in this dimension." Hunter answered. (Miler looked at the joyous scene) "Guys, shouldn't we find the others?" Miler asked. "Sure, just (Sonic bounced on the clouds) follow me!" Sonic yelled. (He moved off, with Hunter behind. Miler flew through the clouds. Gazing at the two bouncing. Rojo tip toed, avoiding cracks in the sky) "Don't look down." Rojo thought.

The heroes kept moving through the sky. They passed by islands with the world covered in ocean. Miler started to bounce with the others. Rojo caught up, trying to grip onto Miler's arm) "Rojo, what are you doing?" Miler asked. "Hunter, how high up are we?" Rojo asked. "Around twenty thousand feet." Hunter answered. (Rojo looked up to see dark blue) "Well, Miler, keep holding me." Rojo whispered. "Rojo, you're stronger then this, remember when you helped Linda?" Miler asked. "Yeah, and Ivory wouldn't like this." Rojo sighed. "Calm down, he's never been this high up before." Hunter said. "You act so calm, I understand Miler for being a bird, how can you and Sonic be calm up this high?" Rojo asked. "I've been here before." Hunter answered. "During my adventures, I end up high in the sky, even in space." Sonic answered. "Right, it doesn't sound bad." Rojo sighed. "Hunter, where do we go?" Miler asked. "I don't know where we are, and I don't want to swim for hours." Hunter said. "Want me to fly around?" Miler asked. "That's our only way around." Sonic said. (Miler nodded, he flapped his wings, and flew off.

Hedgehog, wolf, and rooster followed the pigeon. Everyone kept going, all bouncing on the clouds. Miler went farther then the others. He saw the vast ocean. The pigeon had his telescope to inspect the ocean) "Nothing but water, did someone flood the planet?" Miler asked. "No, it's always been this way." Hunter sighed. "How far do we have till we find something?" Sonic asked. "I have no idea." Hunter said. "Wait, I see something, a huge island!" Miler yelled. "What does it look like?" Hunter asked. "Can't tell, but it's brown." Miler said. "Why don't you take a look?" Rojo asked. "I will, (Miler saw Rojo walking to a crack) Rojo!" Miler yelled. (The rooster fell through) "Rojo!" Sonic yelled. (The group ran to the opening.

They saw Rojo falling towards the island) "Miler, get him!" Hunter ordered. "But he's too heavy!" Miler replied. "Slow him down!" Sonic added. (Miler nodded and flew down) "We'd better follow." Hunter said. (Sonic picked up the wolf) "Sure, (Sonic jumped down the opening) it's going to be a long way down!" Sonic yelled.

Miler flew down the blue sky. The goggles on his face kept the wind from his eyes. In the lens, Miler saw Rojo falling. The pigeon swooped to his rooster friend. His talons griped Rojo's feathers. Miler flapped his wings faster. Sonic and Hunter landed on Rojo, adding weight. Miler gave up, causing everyone to fall. They crashed to the ground. A strong scent of Cinnamon filled the air)

"Why didn't you move out of the way?" Miler asked. "We didn't look down." Hunter answered. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." Sonic added. "With what, me falling?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, sorry if I made you mad." Sonic apologized. "Ouch, oh sweet Ivory, is she here?" Rojo asked. "No, (Sonic saw brown powder filling the sky) look at this." Sonic mused. "It's cinnamon, these trees, its all cinnamon and rosemary!" Miler said. (They looked through the forest. Cinnamon stick trees with rosemary branches. The heroes gained a brown color to their fur and feathers. Everyone but Miler closed their eyes) "I can't see anything." Hunter said. "I've got cinnamon in my eyes!" Rojo yelled. (Miler brushed the cinnamon off Rojo and Hunter. Sonic rubbed his eyes) "No water anywhere, is this a cinnamon challenge?" Sonic asked. "Did you fall from the sky?" Someone asked. (The four looked at a rosemary bush. Miler saw it move, a feathery arm popped out. That arm moved away the bushes.

A female brown bird walked up to the group. Her face had unfused eyes with yellow irises. Below is a thin light brown beak. Covering the body was long pale yellow robe with green leaves. She looked at the group)

"Hello, my name's Sonic, and we were up in the clouds." Sonic apologized. "Fell, but your not birds." The bird said. "Hey, I'm one, but I can't fly." Rojo chided. "Don't forget me." Miler added. "At least your not hurt." The bird sighed. "So your not against us." Hunter thought. "Do you know where we are?" Sonic asked. "Yes, this is the Cinamamoris Continent, you seem nice enough. I can introduce you to my leader." The bird said. (She flapped her wings, flying away to the deeper part of the forest. Miler followed, with the others walking through the cinnamon forest.

At the ocean, Billy and others gazed at a huge shadow. It was Obsidian's ship, pure black with red crystals. Below were giant mountains, supporting the ship) "I can't believe it!" Billy yelled. "Obsidian, but whats he doing here?" Ivory asked. "X, it's our chance to rescue him." Zero stated. "Don't worry Zero, I know we'll rescue him." Luigi said. "It's up so high, we should land before doing anything." Carapace said. "Hurry, my friend might be in danger." Zero said. "Calm down, I'm going." Carapace said. (He swam further towards a beach.

Carapace climbed up to the beach. Everyone got off his shell. Zero ran off, with saber in hand) "Stand back, I'll go alone." Zero ordered. "Why can't we join?" Ivory asked. "It's safer if I go alone." Zero answered. "We can't let you get hurt without backup." Luigi said. (Zero stopped, looking down) "When I escape with X, you'll help me with Obsidian." Zero ordered. (He dashed away, leaving the others on the beach's sand.

In a hallway, Obsidian walked down. Next to him was Realgar) "Are you sure your going to do it?" Realgar asked. "Yes, he has lived far enough. I must finish this." Obsidian chided. "I don't know how your going to do it. But I know the results will be the same." Realgar sighed. "At least he's better then the other one." Obsdiain chided. "He's dead, you shouldn't dwell on it." Realgar said. "Go back to the computer room." Obsidian ordered. "When you kill him, (Realgar walked off, looking at his creation) bring me his corpse." Realgar said. (He left, leaving Obsidian to walk.

X lay in a dark room. A dim light revealed X's broken armor. X panted, feeling oil blood on the floor. He had a hand to his cracked helmet) "Zero, I don't know how much time I have left. (X heard a door creaking open) I'm glad to have known you." X whispered. (The door opened, light flooded the room. X used his energy to cover his weary eyes. Squinting to get a glimpse at the figure. Obsidian entered, stepping on Anthroloid remains. He glared at the wounded Reploid)

"X, the day has come. I admired your power, (Obsidian revealed his blade) your body will help our cause." Obsidian said. (He lifted X, white eye glowing) "Please, (X looked at Obsidian) let me go. My friends, they need me." X moaned. (Obsidian slammed X into a wall. X whimpered, Obsidian dragged him down the wall. Sounds of scarping metal echoed. Obsidian threw X to another part of the room) "Everyone in this room died, your next." Obsidian said. (He walked up to scrap, gripping X by the neck. X looked at Obsidian, oil blood seeped down his head. It stained Obsidian's hand) "Why kill me, why can't you live in peace?" X asked. "Because X, your words are against our ways. The Rebellion, Outsiders both organic. We are machines, (X coughed blood onto Obsidian's arm) your breath is useless. Only your body is useful." Obsidian answered.

(A door opened, an Anthroloid entered) "Master Obsidian, we have a threat outside." The Anthroloid said. "What is this threat?" Obsidian asked. "Zero." The Anthroloid said. (X looked at the Anthroloid) "That's all I need, kill him." Obsidian ordered. (The Anthroloid ran off) "Zero, hurry." X whispered.

Anthroloids saw Zero's blade impale the metal. It moved down, letting Zero enter. The Anthroloids fired at the blonde. Zero slashed the attacks, dashing at them. They fell to the ground, Zero walked down a hallway) "X, where are you?" Zero thought. (He saw Rose further down. She looked at the blonde and ran off.

The blonde stopped at a hallway. He saw a trail of a crimson blood. Zero followed, smelling oil. He stopped at an opened door. Anthroloids scrap, blood covered the room. Zero walked in, eyes widened at the sight. X lied on the corpses. He looked worse then before. Zero went up to his friend, kneeling down. He placed his hand onto X's head. Zero closed his eyes, feeling the pain.

X opened his eyes, looking at his friend) "Zero." X whispered. "X, your alive, I'm sorry this happened to you." Zero regretted. "I'm fine, but Obsidian, he's here, waiting for you to die." X moaned. "Stay calm, I'll take out Obsidian, I won't let you down." Zero said. (He got up, with X closing his eyes.

The door closed, lights turned on. Obsidian stood near a wall. He walked up to Zero. His eyes narrowed, glaring at the machine) "Hello Zero, you've arrived." Obsidian said. "I'm not letting you get away, this is between us." Zero said. (He revealed his blade, aiming it at Obsidian. The black armored machine's ruby blade glowed) "En guarde!" Obsidian yelled.

Zero and Obsidian jousted. They got close, rising blades. Both moved away. Zero fell to the ground. He got up, gripped his right side. Sign of blood, appearing on his glove. Obsidian noticed the blood. He walked up to Zero. He closed his eyes. Still holding onto his blade. Hearing the footsteps, Zero turned. He impaled his sword into Obsidian's main horn. The machine moved back. Zero ran to X, but fell back. Something grabbed his hair. Obsidian's eye glowed as he flung the blonde. Zero rammed into a pile of corpses. Blood covered his red armor.

In the scrap, Zero noticed an Anthroloid energy pistol. He grabbed it, aiming at Obsidian. Energy shots fired, with explosions roaring. Zero kept firing while moving up to X. A red laser fired, sealing Zero's boot in ruby. Zero slashed through it with his saber. Ruby fragments fell to the ground. He glared at Obsidian, not a scratch on him. Zero stepped back, almost touching X) "Your doing better, I remembered when we first met." Obsidian said. (Zero smirked) "I've wasted enough time, (Zero rose a fist, glowing blue) take this!" Zero yelled. (He punched the ground, causing a bright flash of light.

Light returned to normal. Obsidian noticed Zero and X missing. A door opened. The machine sighed, gripping his blade. He walked out to notice a new trial of blood.

Zero ran down the hall, with X in his arms) "Hang on, we're almost out." Zero soothed. "I don't know if I can make it." X maoned. "I won't let go, (Zero noticed Anthroloids, Tanzanite, Ammolite, and Realgar) we'll get going." Zero said. (He dashed to the other part of the hallway. Deep in the hallway, he saw Rose. She looked at him, red eyes flashed) "This way." Rose whispered. (She walked off, with Zero following.

The two arrived to the prison cells. Rose locked the door) "Why are you helping us?" Zero asked. "Your my only chance to leave." Rose answered. "We've got to get going, (They both saw the door melting) right now." Zero chided. (Rose nodded, sealing the door with vines. Zero ran to a prison cell and kicked the door. He entered, with Rose pressing a button. Zero dropped, with the door melting. Tanzanite entered, punching Rose. She fell to the ground, glaring at the entering Obsidian Force) "Too late, try to catch me!" Rose yelled. (She formed plants, letting Tanzanite set them aflame. Rose slipped away, escaping to an opening.

Zero landed on the mountain's tip. Rose fell near him. Both saw the Anthroloids at the prison opening. They fell, causing the two machines to run. Rose grabbed Zero's arm) "We've got to hurry!" Zero yelled.

Down the mountain, the others saw Zero and Rose) "Zero gave us the signal!" Luigi declared. "Lets hurry then!" Billy ordered. (They began to run up the mountain.

Zero and Rose landed on a cliff. Anthroloids everywhere) "Let me deal with this, you have enough to worry." Rose said. (She threw leaves, breaking through the Anthroloids. They fired at random places. Rose looked at Zero. The blonde slid down. Rose looked down to see Zero and X with the others.

Rose faced Obsidian alongside other Anthroloids. They aimed their weapons at her. Rose took a fighting stance, glaring at the leader) "Rose, of all times to betray us." Obsidian said. "I've left, but if you want us dead, try." Rose chided. (She ran, with trees growing on the mountain. Leaping, Rose landed onto the side of the mountin. She ran down, heading to the beach)

"Rose, why's a machine like you doing here?" Billy asked. "I helped Zero escape with X." Rose answered. "She's true, but I don't trust her, not at a time like this." Zero said. "Is X alright?" Ivory asked. "Obsidian almost killed him, we've got to get going." Zero said. (Red lasers hit the ground. Rubies rose, surrounding the heroes. "Rose, why's a machine like you doing here?" Billy asked. "I helped X and Zero escape." Rose answered. "She's true." Zero said. "Is X alright?" Ivory asked. "Obsidian almost killed him, we've got to get going." Zero said. (Red lasers hit the ground. Rubies rose, surrounding the heroes.

Obsidian Force arrived. All aimed their weapons at the group) "Dang it." Billy muttered. "You've done enough damage, now to suffer the consequences." Obsidian chided. "What do we do?" Carapace asked. "We fight, (Zero placed X on top of Carapace) listen Obsidian, your fight ends." Zero chided. (He pulled out his saber, igniting it. Obsidian fired a laser at Zero. A wall of sand rose up, blocking the attack) "Luigi!" Someone yelled. (They looked to find Mario and the others.

(The other group arrived to the others. Everyone got their weapons out. Silence as rubies glimmered. Time passed, with the heroes charging for Obsidian Force. Sand blew in the wind, a battle began.

Tanzanite glared at Zero, Samus, and Vectorman. He rushed forward, igniting his flamethrowers. Zero dashed towards Tanzanite. He got onto the bear. The saber hit the metal. Samus moved at a distance, charging her arm canon. Vectorman formed skates, dashing through the desert. Jumping on a dune, it landed on top of Tanaznite. Both Reploid and Orbot attacked. Tanzanite shook them off, setting Vectorman aflame. Zero landed on the sand, with Vectorman consumed in flames. Tanzanite aimed his flamethrower at Zero. A charge shot hit Tanzanite. The bear ignited his flames. Zero dashed, gripping Vectorman as Tanzanite twirled around. Flames flew through the air. Zero gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes as Vectorman was in his arms.

With Zero and Vectorman in the sand, Samus fired energy shots. They bounced away, Tanzanite stared at Samus. His flamethrowers turned into cannons. Fireballs flew in the desert wind. Samus curled into a ball. She rolled away, avoiding the flames. The woman went to Tanzanite's legs. Tanzanite looked down, finding the sphere planting bright blue balls. The bear stomped the sand, with Samus rolling away. Explosions occured around Tanzanite's legs. The bear moved away. He rubbed the back of his head. Damaged, he had to keep going. He noticed Samus with Zero and Vectorman. The bear formed cannons.

Bullets flew through the sandy air. They hit Realgar's wings, letting the beetle fly at Billy. The goat moved, with Realgar slamming onto the sand. He pulled out his cane. The goat slamming it on Realgar's eyes. He heard a crack, with Realgar slashing Billy. The goat moved back, Realgar got up, opening his hands to reveal an opening. They fired lasers, with Billy running around. Realgar flew up, firing lasers at him. The goat rammed into a machine near Ivory. She looked up to find Realgar. The machine stopped, eyes focused on the otter. Billy ran away to a ruby. He climbed it, jumping to ram right into Realgar. They hit the ground, Billy placed his pisitol onto Realgar's eyes. He pulled the trigger. A bullet pierced the armor. Realgar pushed the goat away, Billy hit the sand. He saw Realgar flying away, static in his eyes. The beetle kept his gaze on Ivory as he escaped.

Obsidian hit his blade at the sand. Rose and Toxic Dune moved away. Rose and Toxic Dune formed plants and sand. They rammed into Obsidian. The black armored machine hit a ruby. Rose looked at Shade and Solar, surrounded by Anthroloids. Obsidian rushed forward, slamming his blade into Toxic Dune. Rose went to Obsidian, but got hit by his fist. The female machine went flying above Shade and Solar.

Solar moved his hammer through the sand. Anthroloids flew through the air. Shade kicked machines behind the triceatops. Rose landed on a ruby. She pulled out a katana, throwing the blade to Shade. Solar bumped Shade towards the blade. He noticed Rose's throw and ran. His katana hit the sand, Shade picked it up. The blade glistened in the afternoon sun. He slashed through the machines alongside Solar.

Calcite formed copies around Mario, Luigi, and Ivory. These copies flew, with Mario and Luigi firing flames. They passed through the holographic bats. They swooped about, firing lasers at the sand. One hit Ivory's leg, causing the otter to hit the ground. A Calcite went up to Ivory, staring at her. Luigi punched it, shutting his eyes. The Calcite moved back, vanishing. Mario kept throwing fire, making the Calcites vanish. It left one flying. The real Calcite landed near Ivory and Luigi. His monocle flashed, more copies appeared. They surrounded Mario, with the real walking up to Ivory and Luigi.

Mario threw fire, trying to harm the Calcite clones. Luigi unleashed flames at the real Calcite. Ivory rubbed her injured leg, still burning. She heard her heart beat echo. Shivering, the otter placed a hand on her chest. The heart, her own. Ivory breathed, her muscles tightened. She gasped, Luigi and Calcite looked at the otter. During this distraction, Calcite slapped Luigi. The man hit the sand. Calcite ran up to the girl. The bat arrived, smiling) "Your the girl I've been looking for." Calcite soothed. (He grabbed Ivory, still paralyzed. She looked at the bat, noticing the Spirit staring at her. Ivory's eyes widened.

Luigi ran up to Calcite, kicking the bat. Calcite fell, throwing Ivory to the sand. She hit, sand in her throat. Calcite glared at Luigi, not noticing his monocle gone. The holograms vanished, Mario ran to his brother. Calcite pulled out a sword, ready to strike Luigi. Mario threw fire, hitting Calcite's hand. The flames made the bat drop it. He glared at Mario, but both brothers punched the machine. Calcite hit the ground, finding his monocle. He gripped it and spread his wings. Mario and Luigi tried to grab Calcite, but he flew away.

During the fighting, Carapace ran around. X on the back, still unconscious. The horseshoe crab hit Tanzanite. The bear slapped Carapace, causing the crab to fly at Shade. X fell off, catching Tanzanite's attention. He rose his leg and stomped on X. Obsidian walked up to Tanzanite, raising his blade. The bear moved his leg up. Samus rammed into Obsidain, with Tanzanite moving. Zero grabbed X, pulling him from danger. Samus moved away, firing a shot at Obsidian. The black armored machine gripped his blade. He fired lasers, forming rubies throughout the desert.

Tanzanite rushed for Zero, flamethrowers roaring. Between rubies and bear. The blonde dashed, getting onto a ruby. Tanzanite punched it, causing Zero to land on top of the bear. The blonde jumped, X still in his arms. Obsidian aimed his blade at the two.

Zero and X fell to the sand, consumed in rubies. Carapace and Shade watched, not knowing Tanzanite ran up to them. The horseshoe crab's eyes widened. Flames set ablaze across the sand. Carapace forced Shade down, protecting him from the fire.

Obsidian gazed at the scene. A battle, just like any other. He heard the flames of Tanzanite. He sighed, raising his sword to fire a laser at the direction. It hit something, causing Shade to yell. With other noises, Obsidian fired other lasers at the heroes.

Billy saw Obsidian attacking. The goat ran, Obsidian in sight. His horns hit the black armored machine. They hit the sand. Obsidian gripped Billy's horns and flung him at Toxic Dune. Both collided, sand flew.

Tanzanite walked up to Mario and Luigi. The bear slammed his fists into the sand. He noticed both brothers gone. Shadows appeared above the bear. He looked up to see Mario and Luigi stomping on the bear's head. They fell down, punching Tanzanite's stomach. The bear moved back, getting hit by punches. His eyes flashed, causing his flamethrowers to ignite. He punched Mario and Luigi, forcing them in the sky. Obsidian watched the bout and aimed his ruby sword out. He fired a laser. It hit both, letting a ruby statute fall.

Mario and Luigi's statue fell to the ground. Toxic Dune's eyes widened. He and Rose faced Tanzanite. The robot bear slammed his fist down, flames ignited. Rose had vines constrict the bear. Toxic Dune climbed onto Tanzanite. He saw damage and formed a sand spike into the bear's back. Tanzanite flailing around. Burning through the vines. Rose got hit, sending her to the sand. Toxic Dune flew up, with Obsidian firing a laser. The shot hit Toxic Dune, turning him into a ruby statue.

Anthroloids surrounded the remaining group. Ivory lied on the sand, Solar nearby. The dinosaur roared fire, burning the machines. Samus and Vectorman fired energy shots. Rose threw leaves, breaking through their armor. Obsididian and Tanzanite watched the group. Ivory was in Obsidian's gaze. The machine's sword gleamed. Billy noticed the attack and ran to Ivory. Everyone, distracted by fighting the Anthroloids. Billy got to Ivory, shielding her. His body turned to a statue, Ivory's eyes widened) "Billy!" Ivory yelled. (Everyone turned their focus to see the goat statue.

The Anthroloids moved back for Obsidian to pass. Everyone but Ivory focused on Obsidian. He lifted his sword. Samus fired a charge shot at Obsidian's head. It did nothing, Obsidian fired another laser. The three ran, Vectorman and Samus fired more shots. Solar was behind Obsidian unnoticed. The triceratops slammed his hammer into Obsidian. The machine hit the sand. Another hit from Solar caused Obsidian to let go of his blade. The others got close, attacking with everything they got. Solar's last hit was to the horn. It cracked, Obsidian gripped his blade. The machine got up, slashing at Solar. He glared at the heroes, a thick crack became viable to them. Obsidian lowered his blade, forming rubies around himself. He slashed through them, sending many sharp fragments towards Samus. Vectorman went in front of the group and formed a shield to protect them.

The fragments hit Vectorman. Ruby shards absorbed into Vectorman. The ruby storm ended, the Orbot transformed into a tank. It aimed at Obsidian, firing ruby shards. Obsidian ran around, Anthroloids fired at Vectorman. Rose fired leaves, slicing the shots. Samus and Solar saw Tanzanite running towards Vectorman. The bear slashed the two away. Tanzanite gripped the Vectorman tank, throwing it in the air. Obsidain fired a laser, turning Vectorman into a ruby. He glared at Rose, Samus, and Solar. Anthroloids surrounded them. They aimed their weapons, ready to fight the loosing battle.

Right as things occurred, a sandstorm kicked up. Samus looked around, noticing Rose and Solar sinking into the sand. She tried to move, but quicksand trapped her legs. Obsidian and other Anthroloids were no where in sight. Rose and Solar vanished, leaving sand up to Samus' helmet. She watched as the grains covered her visor.

The storm subsided, Obsidian saw his damaged troops. He sighed, walking away to grab his blade. Anthroloids gave him his blade. The black armored machine passed them. He looked up at the mountain. His ship in view. Obsidian gripped a part of the rock)

"Master Obsidian, do you think they died?" Tanzanite asked. "A sandstorm, used for cover by Toxic Dune." Obsidian said. "Toxic Dune, how could he help the Outsiders if he got trapped in rubies?" An Anthroloid asked. "My blade's power is strong, but you can break free." Obsidian answered. "Now that Rose is on their side, things have changed." Tanzanite said. "Rose, we must return to our dimension to make repairs." Obsidian said. He began to climb up the mountain. This left the giant rubies to glisten in the sun. Gems that show scars of a battle between Obsidian Force and Outsiders.


	14. Chapter 5 Act 3

Sonic and friends gazed at the versatile spice forest. The female bird landed on a branch. She whirled, facing the others) "You never told us your name." Miler stated. "Oh, I'm Nutmeg, a Spice Maiden." Nutmeg introduced. "Nice to meet you, I'm Miler, and these are my friends." Miler repeated. "Our leader lies farther in the trees." Nutmeg explained. "Sounds great, I'll get my friends." Miler said. "Don't slow down." Nutmeg reminded. (She flapped her wings, leaving Miler to fly off.

The pigeon arrived to Rojo, Sonic, and Hunter. Miler landed, dragging spices on his feet) "What's going on?" Rojo asked. "We're close to the leader." Miler answered. "We'd better catch up then." Sonic said. "Follow me, Nutmeg knows the way." Miler ordered. (He flapped his wings, terrain flight through the spices.

Rojo climbed, Sonic looked down and stopped. He stared at Hunter, on ground) "Hunter, (The wolf looked up) is something wrong?" Sonic asked. "You go ahead, I don't deserve to meet her." Hunter answered. "Why not?" Sonic asked. "I need to be alone." Hunter answered. "Alright, we'll come back." Sonic said. (He climbed, leaving Hunter to leave.

They arrived to a giant cinnamon nest. Nutmeg stood near a tree supporting the nest. She gazed at the four) "Welcome to the Spice Nest. Our Cinamamoris Leader resides here." Nutmeg explained. "Can we see her?" Rojo asked. "Yes, be polite for she's always busy." Nutmeg requests. (She and Miler soared to the nest. Sonic and Rojo gripped vanilla procumbent.

Roster and hedgehog arrived to the top. They saw a dome. Nutmeg and Miler waited at the dome's entrance. They talked before gazing at Sonic and Rojo) "Where's Hunter?" Miler asked. "He wanted some time alone." Sonic answered. "Wonder why." Rojo mused. "Be quiet, we're going." Nutmeg whispered. (She walked in.

Inside, light erupted from a sphere above. A big oak table in the center. Birds encircled it. Chirps echoed from the robed flock. Spices roamed gave the room assorted scents. Nutmeg ambled to a big brown bird. She looked at Nutmeg, her feathers decorated in cinnamon sticks. Her cloak had pieces of various spices. The large bird stood up. She looked at the group with dark red irises. Silence among the flock.

"Lady Cannelle, you have visitors." Nutmeg said. "I see." Cannelle mused. "We fell to island while in Skyathin." Miler explained. "This is more of a continent, I understand the confusion." Cannelle said. "Oh, sorry." Miler apologized. "There's no reason to. I've never seen people like you before." Cannelle mused. "We're from another dimension." Rojo answered. "We've never had anything like this." Cannelle said. "Has anything strange happened around here?" Rojo asked. "No, is something wrong?" Cannelle asked. "We're looking for pieces of armor. Each piece is in a different dimension. Someone wants them before us." Miler explained. "Now that I think about it. I remembered something happening farther off. The Icearin Continent, something effected the ice." Nutmeg mused. "Thanks, we need to go there, the Memento Mori might be poisoning the location." Miler said. "What about Hunter, we need to find him." Rojo said. "Who is this Hunter?" Cannelle asked. "A wolf wearing armor." Rojo answered. "We'll look for him. You'd continue your meeting." Sonic said. "Wait, Leader Cannelle, can I join them?" Nutmeg asked. "What, don't you have anything to do?" Rojo asked. "No, all I need is training. If these pieces of armor poison the world. I can't imagine what they can do to others." Nutmeg said. "With what Billy told us, then yes." Miler mused. "What can you do?" Rojo asked. "Just because I'm a Spice Maiden doesn't mean I'm weak." Nutmeg chided. "Rojo, not a nice thing to say." Miler chided. (Sonic looked at Nutmeg) "Sure you can tag along." Sonic soothed. "I was going to say the same thing." Cannelle said. "Thank you Leader Cannelle, I will never let you down." Nutmeg stated. "Good luck Nutmeg!" The flock yelled. "Right, lets go find Hunter." Sonic said. (He and the others left the dome) "May Goddess Memoraiasis protect you." Cannelle prayed.

Climbing down, the group hit ground. No sign of the wolf) "Sonic, did Hunter tell you anything?" Rojo asked. "Yes, an excuse to stay away. Miler, Nutmeg, go search from the sky." Sonic ordered. "Rojo, come with me, we'll be able to cover more ground." Miler said. "Right, Sonic, your going with Nutmeg." Rojo said. "Sure thing, good luck everyone." Sonic rooted. (He and Nutmeg ran off. Rojo and Miler ran into a bush. Cinnamon covered them. Both ruffled their feathers. Miler sighed, brushing Rojo's shoulders) "Rojo, why didn't you try to attract the girls?" Miler asked. "I know their birds like me, their not from home. Ivory, I have a feeling for her." Rojo answered. "Okay, its all I needed to know." Miler said. "Lets go find Hunter." Rojo sighed. (The two walked through the cinnamon forest.

Another part of the forest, Hunter looked at his cloak. Sunset reflected off the darkness. The wolf knelt by a tree, smelling cinnamon. He looked at his wrist, the ring gone) "Ivory, I hope your okay." Hunter sighed. "I'm back home, but I can't stay forever. The Memento Mori, I hope we'll find it before they find me." Hunter thought. (His ears twitched. Hunter's fur blew in the cold wind. The wolf hid behind a tree. He stared at the opening.

Nutmeg flew through the trees. Landing on ground. She bushed her robes, looking away) "Hunter, are you here?" Nutmeg asked. "Yes, (Hunter walked out) why are you looking for me?" Hunter asked. "We met the Leader. How come you didn't visit her?" Nutmeg asked. "I'm Phobiraius, you know how the rest of our world views us." Hunter sighed. "Oh, I understand. Well, we know where we're going next." Nutmeg said. "Good to know, now where are Sonic and others?" Hunter asked. "Looking for you." Nutmeg answered. "Right, lets go find them." Hunter said. (He walked off, Nutmeg flew with him.

"Phobiraius, hated by the others." Nutmeg thought. "Nutmeg, is something wrong?" Hunter asked. "The fate of your home." Nutmeg said. "What's going on there?" Hunter asked. "King Fenrir's insane, he's harmed our leader. All because he lost his child." Nutmeg answered. "Prince Lupus, I've heard about him, but never cared." Hunter replied. "Where do you think he went?" Nutmeg asked. "Maybe he dreamed of more then being a prince." Hunter guessed. "I hope Fenrir doesn't harm you. Your a nice guy, not like the other Phobiraius." Nutmeg complimented. "They helped when Element went insane." Hunter chided. "It wasn't the goddess' fault this happened. Nettogrof." Nutmeg sighed. "Hey, I won't hurt you, I'm a bounty hunter yes. Also a good friend to those guys." Hunter said. (He pointed to Sonic, Miler, and Rojo)

"Hunter, there you are, we've been looking everywhere." Rojo chided. "I was just talking to Nutmeg." Hunter excused. "Yeah, are we ready to head out?" Nutmeg asked. "Into the Icearin Continent, yep." Sonic said. "The eternal glacier, sounds interesting. Is it for the Memento Mori?" Hunter asked. (Miler nodded, flapping his wings) "We'd better get moving before dusk." Miler said. "Right, come on, I know where to go." Nutmeg said. (She soared, flying through sunset skies.

They arrived to the beach, sun turning orange as it touched the ocean. Nutmeg landed, walking up to a dock. She pulled away fabric, revealing a boat with oars. The bird watched as the others arrived to the boat. They got on, with Miler uniting a rope keeping the boat near dock. Miler sat down with the others. Rojo rowed the boat. Sonic kept near Hunter, staring at the water) "Sonic, what are you doing?" Hunter asked. "I don't know how to swim!" Sonic yelled. (Hunter shoved the hedgehog away. He rubbed his ears, snarling) "Aquaphobia, don't worry, we'll be at Icearin in a short time." Nutmeg said. "How long?" Sonic asked. "Around a day or two." Nutmeg answered. (Sonic collapsed, closing his eyes. Miler sighed) "Well, this got awkward." Miler paused. "He'll be fine, just give him a few minutes." Nutmeg said. "Why did you join us?" Hunter asked. "Because I wanted to go on an adventure. My leader allowed it." Nutmeg answered. "Pretty brave for a Spice Maiden." Hunter complimented. "Its going to take a long time, how about we talk about ourselves." Miler said. "Okay, I have a question, whats the Memento Mori? Why do you need it?" Nutmeg asked. "It's a long story." Rojo sighed. "I'll go through it." Miler said. "Go ahead." Nutmeg said. "It all happened like this..." Miler began.

Red eyes turned on, orbs moved to its spot. Vectorman got up, the orbs formed it's body. Examining the location, it found itself in a black stone structure. It found everyone laying on sand. Getting up, it walked up to X. The Orbot knelt down to X, examining his face. He opened his eyes, revealing weak green irises) "Who are you?" X asked. "I'm Vectorman, are you alright?" Vectorman asked. "I don't know how much time remains. Zero." X moaned. (Vectorman noticed footsteps. Zero walked up to them) "X, are you okay?" Zero asked. "Yes, but I'm far too weak." X moaned. "We're far from civilization and our own dimension, hang on old friend." Zero soothed. (He raised X up, hugging him. X closed his eyes, resting on his friend's chest. Vectorman looked back to notice everyone except Toxic Dune) "Zero, is everything alright?" Luigi asked. "Yes, we've got to find a city." Zero said. "There isn't any city around here." Ivory sighed. "Dang it." Zero chided. "There's one person who can help." Solar said. (Zero glared at the dinosaur) "Who?" Zero asked. "Iethis, the wisest Psykaiathin, his wisdom can help your friend." Solar said. "Did you hear that X, we have hope." Zero soothed. "Yes, please, take us to him." X whispered. "I can't let you leave." Someone chided.

(Sand clustered, forming Toxic Dune. The scorpion walked up to Zero. A glare towards the blonde) "Why can't we leave?" Zero asked. "You wasted our time to save someone who's going to die. Now Obsidian wants us dead." Toxic Dune chided. "He's my best friend and the reason I'm here!" Zero yelled. "It doesn't matter. If you want, I'll give you a chance." Toxic Dune chided. (He walked up to an opening. Zero lifted X, the blue Reploid gripped onto Zero's arm. Billy walked up to Toxic Dune) "Toxic, what's wrong with you?" Billy asked. (The scorpion shoved Billy) "Just get going." Toxic Dune chided. (Sand pushed Zero to the outside. A sand storm roared, Zero and X vanished. Toxic Dune became silent. Sand clustered at the opening. It left the room in darkness. Vectorman's eyes illuminated, no sign of the scorpion)

"Toxic, something's gotten into him." Shade sighed. "We can't leave Zero and X alone out there." Luigi said. "I know your concerned, I'll help them." Shade said. (He punched the sand. Shaking his arm away. He got his katana, slashing at the sand. The Akita moved back, nothing. Vectorman formed into a jack hammer. Shade moved away while Vectorman drilled into the sand. It fell, collapsing into spheres. Samus picked up Vectorman) "We have to talk to Toxic Dune." Samus answered. "I'll do it, we're good friends, he'll understand." Shade said. "Shade, you can't do it alone." Billy said. "I can and I will." Shade said. (He clenched his fists, walking away) "Good luck." Ivory whispered. (The Akita left. Vectorman fired at the wall. Samus and others got on top of the Orbot.

Shade sighed upon hearing everyone's antics. He left, where did that scorpion go? Shade found an opening on the floor. He jumped down, landing on stone ground. The Akita rubbed his legs, snarling as he got up. Ears twitched, something echoed in the tunnel. He skulked through, still hearing the noises.

The Akita arrived to the end of the tunnel. He saw glowing lights. Shade continued to skulk, reaching the end. He gripped the wall, peering. His eyes widened.

A sandy room with pillars. The Akita tip toed across the sand. He sighted bright colorful candles. Shade hid behind a pillar. His ears twitched, sobbing echoed. Shade peeked, he frowned at the sight.

Toxic Dune stood in the center. In front of him were five scorpions. One female adult, four children. Toxic Dune lowered his head) "Why couldn't I join you. All that hiding I did, escaping this world. Solar and everyone knew who I was. I'm framed, I can't stand it!" Toxic Dune yelled. "Toxic Dune comes from here. Are those people his family? Where is his father?" Shade thought. (He noticed tears in Toxic Dune's eyes) "Ataret, this is all my fault. If I died, then I wouldn't loose you. (Toxic Dune looked at the scorpion children) Our children, you, gone." Toxic Dune cried. (He fell to his knees. His family dissolved to the earth.

"Toxic, your with people who accept you. They know you did something, yet they still stand by you." Shade soothed. "Someday, I'll kill whoever did it." Toxic Dune chided. "That has to wait. We have bigger things to worry about. X is dying, Zero's by himself, the Memento Mori. I know your family's death is important, for now, past is past. We have to move on, even if it's hard to forget." Shade soothed. "I understand, (Toxic Dune stood up, Shade followed) we have a future to protect." Toxic Dune stated. "I never knew I was wrong." Someone said. (The Akita and Scorpion saw a figure leaning by the entrance.

Solar looked at the two) "Solar, what do you mean?" Toxic Dune asked. "I heard everything, hearing your words. I feel guilty." Solar sighed. (He looked down, closing his eyes) "The one who did it was smart to keep everyone from knowing the truth." Toxic Dune said. "Who was this murder?" Solar asked. "I don't know. Right now, we've got important things to do. Zero and X, both alone, we've got to hurry!" Toxic Dune yelled. (He ran, passing Shade and Solar.

Toxic Dune returned to the main room. He noticed everyone lying on sand. Shade appeared; staring at the scorpion. Solar arrived; standing next to the sand covered entrance. Toxic Dune raised his arms. Sand fell, light flooded the room. Shade and Solar saw everyone rising) "Guys, are you ready?" Toxic Dune asked. "Yes, good to know your okay." Billy sighed. "Right, first thing we do is find Zero and X, then Iethis." Shade said. "Now come on!" Toxic Dune ordered. (Everyone crowded the entrance. Toxic Dune got out, waiting for the others to follow.

Far deep, a sandstorm raged. Sand flew, Zero trudged, he stared at his friend's face. X lied on Zero's arms, acting lifeless. Zero knelt down, letting the sandstorm continue. His blonde hair swayed) "X, I don't know where we are. Everything looks the same. Did our friends abandon us?" Zero thought. "No, don't give up because one's sour. They helped me in the past. Their coming for us, I know you would say that." Zero whispered. (The sandstorm intensified. Zero shut his eyes. During the wind's roar, something else echoed. Zero opened his eyes, sighting something.

The sandstorm subsided, Zero noticed something. He got up, keeping his gaze. The entity moved, becoming larger. It arrived to Zero and X. The blonde stepped back, glaring at the entity. A massive creature of the desert. It's a horse structure. Pale skin revealed bones. Four legs with thick rounded feet. The back had jagged stones. A long neck connected to the head with a long snout and sharp fangs. The many red eyes examined Zero. He pulled out his saber, still gripping X.

Zero moved back. The creature slammed it's head in the ground. Sand erupted, but Zero slashed at the creature's eyes. It moved away, roaring. Sand rose, pushing Zero away. The blond glared at the creature. More sand rose, pushing the blonde around. He gripped X and his blade as he flew around. It ended with sand rising below, lifting him up. Zero got up to gaze at the creature. It examined the Reploid. Zero impaled his blade into the creature's eyes, popping them. Sand fell, with Zero and X landing. Zero got up, noticing raised sand surrounding them. A huge shadow covered the two. Zero looked up sighting the creature's foot coming down. The blonde slashed across a sand wall, allowing him and X to escape. Sand erupted, with Zero and X on the ground.

A loud noise echoed. Sand moved away, Zero noticed a pull. Too strong. He emerged, gripping X. The creature saw them. It extended it's neck, snatching Zero's hair. The blonde flew up. He had both his saber and X. Fingers slipped, letting his blade fall. Zero gripped X's body, getting him closer. The blonde saw the creature's eyes. It tossed Zero and X up. Zero saw the creature opening it's mouth. The blonde kicked X away, moving the blue Reploid away. Zero fell to the mouth, gripping onto a tooth. The creature shook it's head, Zero held on. He looked back, sighting a black tongue. It lunged out, wrapping around Zero's legs. The force pulled Zero, his fingers slipped.

A force went down the creature's neck. A smile on it's lips. It looked down. X lay in the sand. A roar echoed through the desert. Something stung in the neck, pain across thin skin. The creature moved down, opening it's jaw at X.

In darkness, Zero gripped onto a weak part of skin. He punched where he gripped the skin. A roar echoed, pushing Zero away. He let go, flying away. The roar ceased, the blonde grabbed a part of weak skin. There was a noise.

A sudden movement. Zero flew up, slamming into the top. He hit the bottom. The blonde got up, gripping his helmet. He saw light in the distance. Zero walked to it, finding teeth. The jaws of the creature. Zero climbed the teeth, getting out of the mouth.

His eyes widened at the sight. The group was here. They faced Zero. The blonde noticed Shade gripping his saber. Rose carried X. Zero ran up to them. He looked at Toxic Dune) "You had a change of heart." Zero sighed. "Yes, but we're not done." Toxic Dune chided. (They turned to face the creature. Vines all over it's body. The creature got up)

"Zero, you need this." Shade ordered. (He gave Zero his saber) "Thanks, now come on!" Zero yelled. "Solar, we got what we needed." Shade said. "I know, but first." Solar said. (Walls of sand rose. Aimed at the heroes. Solar slammed his war hammer into the sand. The earth opened. Lava erupted, an earthquake triggered. The sand walls collapsed. Solar's lava reached the creature. Rose tossed X to Zero. The blonde caught him. Rose looked at Zero with red irises. She moved her arms. Thorns rose, impaling the creature's feet. It roared, trying to move it's legs. Spikes of sand rose, stabbing at the creature. Everyone sighted Toxic Dune attacking)

"Rose." Shade paused. "I know, come on Toxic." Rose ordered. "Right." Toxic Dune accepted. (Sand and vines rose, constricting the beast. Lava turned sand into glass. Solar faced Zero) "The mission's over, time to retreat!" Solar ordered. (He ran off. Zero saw the others running off. He followed. Rose and Toxic Dune escaped from the scene)

"What was that thing?" Zero asked. "The Eternal Suffer, one of the Element Creatures made by goddess Element. Their the guardians of each continent." Solar explained. "Some free, others sealed." Toxic Dune answered. "I have to ask." Zero paused. "I know, and I'm sorry. My rage, I lost my family." Toxic Dune answered. "I understand how you feel." Zero soothed. "We've got to find Iethis. I don't know if X is still alive, but I believe." Toxic Dune said. "Thanks." Zero said. "Toxic, we need to surf the dunes." Solar ordered. "Okay, ready to go surfing?" Toxic Dune asked. (He raised his arms. Sand moved, pushing the group.

They returned to the mountains. Solar walked up to a wall) "If I can remember, the chamber's here." Solar mused. (He revealed his hammer. The dinosaur swung it at a wall.

It passed through the wall. Solar moved his hammer. He walked into the wall. The rest phased through. Inside was dark. Solar's horns lit) "How did you know this?" Luigi asked. "I've been here before, now, where is everyone?" Solar asked. "Forgive us Prince Solar, we had to hide from an attack." Someone said. (Lights turned on. Revealing a cave. A figure stood near a giant golden door.

An anthropomorphic Indian Peafowl. He looked at the group. A black banana covered his eyes. Solar stepped forward. He got close to the bird. Drops of water fell in the dark.

"Who are you?" Carapace asked. "My name is Binary, Iethis is waiting for you." Binary introduced. "Lead us." Solar ordered. (Binary walked up to the golden door. He placed his hand, it vanished. They began their trek through a dark cave) "Solar, are you a prince?" Mario asked. "Yes, I'm of royalty, Prince of the Volcannons." Solar answered. "How come you never told us?" Shade asked. "I didn't want you to get protective because I'm a prince." Solar answered. "Don't worry, we'll keep it a secret." Luigi said. "You can't keep it." Solar sighed. "Oh, so that's why no one said Prince Solar till now." Carapace mused. "Well, maybe Sonic and the others made a new friend." Solar sighed. "I'm sure they did." Binary said. "How did you know we were coming?" Toxic Dune asked. "Iethis can see into the future. He knows about your friend's pain." Binary said. "Amazing, what else can he tell us?" Rose asked. "I don't know, only our Leader can say." Binary said. "Fine." Rose sighed. "We're here, (They stopped at another golden door. Binary placed his arm onto it) Iethis, it's time." Binary said. (He pushed the doors.

Inside was a giant cave. Three waterfalls roared. In the center, a pond. Above was a giant crystal. Binary walked to the pool)

"Zero, come here." Binary whispered. (Zero walked up to the bird. He stopped. The peafowl pointed to the pond. Zero sighted an entity deep in the water. Bubbles rose, a mass rose.

Three rings spun in the same place. Inside the biggest ring was an anthropomorphic Red Crowned Crane. It had six feathery arms. It wore a blue robe. Covering the eyes was a purple bandanna. It moved its arms) "Welcome to the home of the Psykaiathin. I am Iethis." Iethis introduced. "I need your help, (Zero placed X down. He looked at the crane) my friend is dying." Zero explained. (Iethis stepped on the water. He placed his hand onto X's forehead) "I know your suffering. He's alive and needs healing." Iethis said. "He's a machine, can magic work?" Rose asked. "I'm willing to believe anything." Zero said. "You show you care, I can sense it from both of you." Iethis mused. "Iethis, are you going to help him?" Solar asked. "Yes Prince Solar, but Zero, if you want him back, you must complete my test." Iethis said. "What is this test?" Zero asked. (Iethis looked at Zero)

"Element's Tears lay below us." Iethis explained. "I've heard the legends. One swim heals those in pain." Solar remembered. "Correct, but there's something never mentioned. You and your organic friends can't go." Iethis said. "Why not?" Carapace asked. "Organic, that means." Shade paused. "Yes, you can't go." Iethis replied. "Whats the reason?" Billy asked. "To protect the lake. A force causes immense pain to those of different species then the first to enter." Iethis answered. "It means X and I go alone." Zero sighed. "Your not alone. There are three that can go." Iethis said. "And they are?" Zero asked. (Iethis looked at the group) "Vectorman, Rose, and Samus." Iethis answered.

"Samus, but aren't you organic?" Mario asked. "I know what she is. Her armor protects her." Iethis answered. "Amazing, now come on." Rose said. (Samus nodded, walking up to the crane) "Iethis, we're ready." Zero said. "Be careful you guys." Shade sighed. (Iethis rose his arms. He and the four vanished.

Zero and others arrived to a tunnel. Crystals lit the path. Iethis fell to his knees) "I cannot stay here. Your on your own." Iethis said. "Thank you." Zero sighed. (The bird vanished. Rose went further) "Where do we go now?" Rose asked. "Where your going." Zero replied.

(He and the others walked down the path. Vectorman looked at Samus) "Is something wrong?" Samus asked. "I'm surprised Iethis let you with us. Its a good thing." Vectorman said. "Want to tell me something?" Samus asked. "No, I'm fine." Vectorman replied. "I cannot say it, I need to know more of her." Vectorman thought.

(Above, Shade and others waited. In a flash, the crane returned) "Leader Iethis, are you alright?" Binary asked. "Yes, their going." Iethis answered. "With this time, we'll get some answers." Solar said. "What do you wish to know?" Iethis said. "Where is the Volcannon Crystal?" Solar asked. "Deep with the Heart of Ice." Iethis answered. "Icearin, who's responsible for it?" Solar asked. "I don't know." Iethis replied. "What, but your the wisest person, how come you don't know?" Carapace asked. "A force prevents me from knowing." Iethis explained. "Which force is this?" Carapace asked. "I don't know." Iethis said. "Anything else?" Binary asked. "How long will it be till our friends return?" Ivory asked. "I don't know." Iethis answered. "Some wise man." Billy mused. "I heard that." Iethis chided. "Mario, Solar, where were you?" Luigi asked. "Over at a frozen kingdom which Solar called home." Mario answered. "Oh, we were at ruins, that's where Carapace was." Luigi replied. "They woke me and I wasn't happy." Carapace said. "But you changed your mind, which is more better." Ivory said. "Right, so what are you all doing?" Carapace asked. "Here we go again." Ivory sighed. "Just listen to me, and you'll understand why we're doing this." Shade ordered. "Go on ahead, it's going to take a while." Carapace sighed. "Right, here's how it goes..." Shade began.

Deep below, Zero and others continued their way) "This is quite a path." Rose sighed. "We have to keep going." Zero stated. "I wasn't complaining, it's just that your acting neutral to me." Rose said. "You helped me rescue X, your on our side now." Zero said. "Good to know." Rose said. "That doesn't mean I trust you." Zero chided. "Nice to shoot the mood." Rose chided. (Samus stopped)

"Samus?" Vectorman asked. (Buzzing. Red eyes appeared in the dark) "Samus, we need to get going." Zero said. "I'll hold them back." Samus said. "Come on Zero, we have to help X." Rose said. (She left) "Zero, go." Samus said. (The blonde followed Rose.

Bugs arrived. Samus fired. They crawled up her armor. The bounty hunter brushed them. More climbed onto her. Samus rolled into a ball. A blue sphere appeared.

The sphere exploded, killing everything near. Samus crushed more insects. More arrived) "Samus, Vectorman, hurry!" Zero yelled. (The Orbot grabbed Samus and rolled off.

Vectorman stopped at an opening. Stairs leading down. Samus uncurled. They saw Zero and Rose. Looking back, they saw bugs. Trees rose. They turned metal. A loud clatter echoed) "That's easy." Rose sighed. (Zero looked at the edge of the stairs) "We have a long way to go." Zero sighed. (Rose looked at the edge) "Your right, come on." Rose said. (She began to walk down the steps. Samus looked up, her eyes narrowed) "Come on Samus!" Zero yelled. (The woman nodded, walking away.

Going down the steps, Samus looked around. Wind blew) "Samus, whats going on?" Zero asked. "This wind. No one notices it." Samus thought. (She ambled to an edge. Wind erupted, Samus looked up.

Something swooped, almost grabbing Samus. She moved back and ran to the others. A roar heard) "What was that?" Rose asked. "It can only mean one thing, (Samus aimed her arm cannon at the darkness. A creature rose. It roared) Ridley." Samus chided.

(A purple dragon glared at Samus. It's orange eyes glowed) "Samus, need help?" Vectorman asked. "No, I can handle this." Samus soothed. (The three left Samus, alone.

Ridley exhaled fire. Samus moved back, firing missiles. They exploded, Ridley roared and swooped at Samus. She morphed into a ball. The creature flew back. It exhaled fire, melting the steps. A step broke, causing Samus to fall. Ridley caught her and tossed her up.

Samus morphed, gripping onto a step. She focused on Ridley. It flew up. Samus looked at her arm. Bugs clustered. Samus brushed them with her arm cannon. Ridley roared and exhaled fire. Samus let go, falling down. In the wind, she extended her arm. She grabbed a step, stopping her fall. Samus climbed up, running down) "I've got to hurry." Samus thought.

Deep down, Zero, Rose, and Vectorman looked up) "We made it, where's Samus?" Rose asked. "I'll go check." Vectorman said. (Skates formed. The Orbot dashed up the stairs) "Be careful." Zero thought.

Vectorman skated up the steps. No sign of Samus. A scream from above. The Orbot saw it.

Ridley whirled in the air. Vectorman saw Samus in it's grasp. The Orbot formed a jetpack. It flew up, reaching Ridley. The creature exhaled fire. Samus aimed and fired a charged blast. It exploded. Ridley let go of Samus. She fell. Vectorman flew, grabbing her.

The Orbot landed. Samus jumped away. Both noticed Rose and Zero were gone) "Where are they?" Vectorman asked. (Samus noticed an opening) "This way." Samus replied. (The two ran for the door.

It closed. Samus let go of Vectorman's orbs. Only lead was a trail of pink light. The two followed the light. Pink fluid leaked from the walls. A noise echoed, beeping. Pink color flooded the path.

Samus and Vectorman saw a creature. The front had two thick yellow fangs. Above glowing red crystal eyes with black lines. There were 'eye brows' above, tubes connected to them. The top had a red crystal with four red triangles. Two holes on the upper sides. On the sides were tubes. Covering it was pink goo. Within the tubes were Zero and Rose. X lay on the ground.

The creature fired blobs of itself. Samus and Vectorman moved. The blobs hit the ground. They formed into figures. The blob slithered to them. Vectorman fired plasma shots. The blobs melted from the pressure. They reformed, now lunging at them. Vectorman and Samus morphed into a ball and bomb. The Orbot exploded, destroying the blobs. Samus hit a wall before unrolling. Vectorman reformed to orbs. Both faced the creature. Samus' visor gave details.

"?: A parasitic organism that can evolve and manipulate machinery. The slime it secretes is dangerous to metal. It reacts with fear when exposed to cold." Vectorman looked at Samus, noticing her visor. The parasite extended it's tubes, slamming them to the ground. Samus fired ice, freezing a tube. Vectorman jumped onto it, firing shots. The slime escaped, almost hitting Vectorman. Orbs moved away. Vectorman landed while Samus fired ice beams. The ice froze the parasite. Vectorman fired a shot, breaking the ice. It shattered, pieces fell to the ground. Samus and Vectorman ran to it, finding Zero and Rose. Ice shattered, the two machines got up. The slime was present on Zero, drenching him. Slime slid down Rose's armor)

"What happened?" Rose asked. "You were captured and we rescued you." Samus explained. "My body, what's this slime?" Zero asked. "Your evolving." Samus answered. "What, oh no, it hurts." Zero panted. "Stop breathing!" Rose ordered. (She tried to brush Zero's armor. They watched as the slime merged. Zero's armor covered in bumps. He snarled, shutting his eyes. Vectorman picked up X. A door opened, light erupted into the room) "It hurts, stop it!" Zero yelled. (Samus went up to Zero) "We're almost there." Samus soothed. (She grabbed Zero's hand and pulled him to the light. Vectorman followed. Rose looked back) "How did she know of them?" Rose thought. (She sighed and followed the others.

More stairs lead downwards. The group kept going. Samus supported Zero. More bumps appeared) "Samus, stop, your going to infect yourself." Zero warned. "I'm not leaving someone behind." Samus stated. "Thank you, never thought the opposite would happen." Zero moaned. "Don't stress yourself." Samus soothed. "I went through a mutation once." Zero sighed. "When was that?" Rose asked. "Can't remember, it's been so long." Zero sighed. "Calm down, your safe now." Samus soothed. "Okay, it still hurts. X, where is he?" Zero asked. "Vectorman has him." Samus replied. (Zero looked back, sighing) "How long is this going to take?" Rose asked. "Go find out yourself." Zero chided. (Rose passed the two, jumping out of the spiral steps.

Vectorman morphed into a car. It drove down the steps, stopping next to Samus) "Zero, are you alright?" Samus asked. "I can't infect it!" Zero yelled. "We're going to be okay, we've been through worse." Samus sighed. (She stepped into the Orbot car. Zero wiggled, still trapped in Samus' hands. Vectorman drove off, going down the steps.

Reaching the bottom, they saw an opened door. Vectorman stopped, letting Samus get off. Zero still struggled against her. Rose waited, crossing her arms) "There you are, the exit's this way." Rose said. (She walked towards the door.

They arrived to the other side. Darkness vanished as the door closed. Surrounding them were light blue crystals) "We made it." Samus sighed. "We're almost there, I know it." Zero moaned. "Are you alright?" Vectorman asked. "Yes, come on." Zero said. (He trudged through the ground. Samus lifted Zero.

Through all the running, they stopped. A giant lake near. Its clear water revealed light blue crystals. In the center lay a giant tree. Zero picked up X and trudged to the water. He stepped in. Zero walked further, passing the crystals. He stood in front of the tree. The blonde looked at his friend) "We made it, I promised to keep you safe. I'm sorry I didn't do great." Zero sighed. (The crystals glowed. Walls of crystal appeared, consuming the two. A bright flash of light blinded the others)

Lights dimmed. Zero walked out of the crystal walls. Both he and X, healed. Zero knelt down, placing X in the water. His armor was clean, free from scars and blood. X opened his eyes, noticing Zero) "Zero, (X got up, gripping his friend's hand) thank you." X thanked. (Zero pulled him up, water splashed. The two Reploids heard clapping. They saw Samus, Vectorman, and Rose clapping, Iethis behind them) "Iethis, your here?" Zero asked. "I'm safe in this place." Iethis said. (The three turned around, moving away from the crane) "You surprised me." Rose said. "Your the one who healed me?" X asked. "No, it was all from Element, our original goddess." Iethis answered. "Element, where is she?" X asked. "Gone, taken away by Nettogrof." Iethis explained. "I'm sorry to hear." X sighed. "That was millions of years ago. I accept your sympathy." Iethis said. "How are the others doing?" Zero asked. "Their waiting for you." Iethis answered. "That's great, can you take us to them?" X asked. "Get out of the lake and I'll help." Iethis replied. (X nodded, walking out of the water. Everyone surrounded Iethis. The crane raised his arms, teleporting everyone.

Machines returned to see the others. Iethis returned to his ring) "There you are, I'm glad your okay." Shade said. "Thanks, Iethis, you helped us." Zero said. "I tested you, but now, I have another reward." Iethis said. "And that is?" Luigi asked. "The location of the Memento Mori." Iethis answered. "You know where that cursed thing is, tell us!" Billy demanded. "No need to rush Billy, but if you insist. Go to the Icearin, Prince Solar, you now have another reason to go." Iethis explained. "Thank you Iethis, I will reward you plenty." Solar said. "Don't worry about money, your kingdom needs it more then me. Binary, aid them with your wisdom." Iethis said. "Leader Iethis, thank you." Binary thanked. "Your going with us?" Toxic Dune asked. "Yes, I'm following Leader Iethis' words." Binary said. "Your friends are heading for Icearin. You will reunite with them." Iethis said. "More good news, now it's time we leave." Solar said. (He walked away, others followed. X looked back at Iethis)

"Why are you still here?" Iethis asked. "I wanted to say thanks." X answered. "Thank you, I know you and Zero will return home." Iethis said. (X nodded and walked away. Iethis sighed) "Goddess Memoraiasis, protect these innocent ones." Iethis thought.


End file.
